Teacher's Pet
by traceyaudette
Summary: Presley Talbert paced the exam room, ready to be released from the ER, Linda came in with her release papers. "I really think you should call Jamie." "He'll just worry, it was nothing serious." She signed the papers, looking at her friend. "A parent assaulted you in the parking lot. Don't you think he should worry?" I don't own Blue Bloods, just my OC Presley
1. Chapter 1

Presley Talbert paced the exam room, ready to be released from the ER, Linda came in with her release papers. "I really think you should call Jamie."

"He'll just worry, it was nothing serious." She signed the papers, looking at her friend.

"A parent assaulted you in the parking lot. Don't you think he should worry?"

"It was more like I was shoved against my car, and I fell."

"You busted your head open, you had to get fifty stitches and you have a concision." Linda stared at her. "Danny is here to talk to you about the attack."

She let out a small laugh. "I guess it was just luck of the drawl that out of all the detectives that the NYPD has, I get a Reagan?" Linda smiled at her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

The door walked in, Danny and Maria walked into the exam room. "Did you really think I'd let anyone else handle this. And Jamie is on his way, I already called him."

Presley let out a sigh, she was going to have to explain the whole story to Danny and Jamie. "Might as well wait for your brother, so I don't have to repeat myself."

XXX

 **Six Months Earlier  
**

"Don't forget class your essays are due on Monday at the beginning of class. We'll have an exam over chapters 5, 6, and 7. Have a good weekend." Presley was looking at her planner, getting ready for her last class of the day.

"Excuse me Ms. Talbert?"

"Yes, Peter." She smiled at the fifteen year old.

"I need some help." He was looking down at the floor. "I can't go home this weekend."

"Why?"

"It's not a safe place."

"Okay." She had to stop and think. "Why don't you meet me in the principal's office after your last class and we'll figure something out.

The young boy nodded his head, and left the classroom, heading towards his last class of the day. She watched as her juniors walked into the classroom, they found their seats, and settled down.

"You have this class time to work on your essays." She sat back down at her desk, not able to get Peter off her mind. She looked up when one of her students approached her desk.

"Ms. Talbert?"

"Yes, Nikki?"

"I'm applying for an internship at the DA's office. I was wondering if you could write me a letter of recommendation?"

"Of course I can." She smiled at Nikki, she was a good kid. "I'll have it ready for you on Monday."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it!" She watched her return to her seat, Presley went back to grading exams from her third hour class. The bell rang, she dismissed her class, reminding them that their essays were due on Tuesday. She walked down to the principals office to wait for Peter Anthony to come in, she had told Mr. Parker what had happened.

They waited for a hour an Peter was a no show, Presley left his office worrying about her student. She walked out to her jeep, unlocking it, she put her purse and bag in the front seat. She shut her door, when there was a knock on the passenger side door, she looked up to see Peter standing there, his eye was bruised and swollen.

She got out of her vehicle, rushing to his side. "Peter, what happened?"

"I went home to get my stuff. My dad caught me."

"Let's go inside, and call the police. They can help you!"

"No! Please!"

"Peter, it's the only way to get you out of there." She led him back into the school, Mr. Parker was getting ready to leave when he saw them coming into the school. The three of them, sat and waited for the police and social worker to get to the school.

The police officers were the first to arrive. "I'm Officer Reagan and this is my partner Officer Janko."

""I'm Presley Talbert." She shook the officers hands and gave them the information, it was a good two hours before she was able to leave the school.

XXX

Eddie and Jamie were back in their cruiser. "The English teacher is pretty." Eddie smiled at Jamie.

"Ms. Talbert?"

"No, Mr. Parker the principal! Yes Presley. She's just your type." Jamie gave her a look, rolling his eyes.

"I really didn't notice." It was a lie, but it was his to tell. He'd have to be dead not to notice her, shoulder length auburn hair, peridot colored eyes, her skin was flawless.

"Isn't this Nikki's school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe she could give you some information on the English teacher."

XXX

Presley leaned back on her couch, thinking about Officer Reagan, she knew he was Nikki's uncle. He seemed concerned with Peter, and eager to help, he'd given the young man his card as well. She closed her eyes, trying to push her worries from her mind. She keep going back to Jamie Reagan, his baby blue eyes, the way he filled out his uniform.

She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, she really shouldn't be thinking about him like this. She rolled off the couch, heading into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She couldn't find anything that appealed to her, she decided to go out. She walked down the street to a bar, deciding that wings and beer would be good.

She turned from the bar, bumping into a body, she looked up into blue eyes. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes for a brief minute, she'd just bumped into Jamie.

"Presley? It's Jamie, Jamie Reagan."

"Hi." She looked at him shyly not sure what to do or say next.

"What are you doing here?" His lips were next to her ear."

"I just live down the street, I decided to grab a bite."

"Can I join you?"

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that." He took her hand, pushing through the crowd, finding them an empty table. They drank a couple of beers, and ate some wings, not being able to talk much because it was so loud. Before she could pay for her tab, he paid for her. They made their way towards the door, his hand was at the small of her back.

"Where are you parked?"

"I walked, I just live around the corner." He kept his hand on her back.

"Can I walk you home?"

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"I want to walk you home." He smiled at her, his hand still on her back. When they got to her door, she turned to face him.

"Thank you for walking me home." There was a slight breeze, her hair was blowing around. She brushed it back from her face, he lowered his lips to hers. She returned his kiss, leaning into him.

He pulled back, looking at her. "I'd like to go out with you again. Can I call you?" She smiled at him.

"Give me your phone." She took his phone, putting her number in, handing it back to him. "Good night Officer Reagan." She went into her house, shutting and locking the door behind her, leaning against it, her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Just wanted to make sure this was you're real number and not a fake out."

She laughed. "You know where I live and work, why would I give you a fake number?"

"So are you busy tomorrow night?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll pick you up at seven, dress casual." He ended the call, she smiled. Saving his number to her contacts.


	2. Chapter 2

Presley was busy most of her Saturday, she went grocery shopping, cleaned her house, graded papers, wrote Nikki's letter, and got ready for her date. She was really excited, about going out with Jamie. She stood in front of her closet, he said casual, moving clothes around she couldn't decide. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a peasant top, and a pair of boots. It was cute and causal, she went into the bathroom, frowning at her reflection.

Not sure what to do with her hair or make-up, she french braided her hair, and did her make up natural, it would go with her casual look. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She stepped into her bedroom, going to the dresser, she put in a pair of simple silver hoop earrings. Getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror, it would have to do.

She ran down the stairs to the livingroom, plopping down on the couch, waiting for her date to arrive. She looked at her watch, ten minutes left, she got up and started to pace. She hated being nervous, she heard someone walking up the steps to her door, she smiled and waited. The door bell rang, she pulled the door open, finding Jamie standing there.

"Hi!" She smiled at him. "You want to come in for a minute?" He nodded at her, walking into her house. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, you're going to want a jacket." She opened the closet door reaching in, grabbing a jacket, Jamie took it from her. "Let's go." She grabbed her purse, locking the door, pulling it closed behind her. His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her to his car, that was parked at the curb. He opened the door for her, she climbed into the front seat, he shut the door. Going to the driver's side, he got in and took off for their destination.

XXX

He pulled into the parking lot of a park, he turned smiling at her, he opened his car door, jumping out and running to her side. He opened her door, helping her out, he grabbed her jacket and his from the backseat. Going to the trunck, he pulled out a basket and a blanket. Moving everything to one hand, he smiled at her again. "Come on."

He lead her to the middle of the park, next to the an old building. He spread out the blanket and sat down, with the basket. There were other couples dotted all over the lawn. The sun was just begging to set, he had pulled out a picnic, sitting it up for them. "They show an old classic here every Saturday night. I thought you might like it."

She smiled at him, wondering how he knew she'd love something like this. "What are they showing tonight?"

"It Happened One Night." They ate the picnic he'd brought, he quickly put the things away when the movie started. There was a small breeze, making the night air cool, she pulled on her jacket, still feeling cool. Jamie could see that she was cool, he scooted close to her, his arms wrapping around her. She closed her eyes for a brief second, enjoying the closeness.

She opened her eyes, watching the movie, she leaned back against him, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. She was having a hard time thinking.

XXX

Nikki was sitting on a blanket with a group of kids from school just up the hill. "Hey, isn't that Ms. Talbert down there cuddling with that guy?" Jeff asked. Niki looked down to where he was pointing, her eyes widening, when she recognized who the guy was.

"Looks like her." Nikki said.

"Who's the babe she's with?" Gloria asked. "Let's go say hi!"

"Leave her alone, she deserves to have a life outside of school!" Collen replied, she elbowed Nikki in the side and winked. Nikki smiled and mouthed a thank you to her friend, she didn't want her friends to know that her uncle and their teacher were on a date.

XXX

At the end of the movie, Jamie helped her up from the ground, his arms were still wrapped around her. He leaned in, kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart, when they felt the first rain drops, he picked up the basket and blanket, took her hand and they dashed for his car. She was laughing the whole way, they were drenched by the time they got to his car.

He got her into the car, and the heater on, she was shivering. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was suppose to rain."

"This is awesome! There's nothing to be sorry about!" She smiled at him, touching his hand. They drove home in the rain, he pulled up to the curb, in front of her house, again opening her car door. Walking her to her front door, he turned to face her, his hands brushing the hair away from her face, that had come loose from her braid.

"I had a good time tonight...again I didn't plan on the fifty yard dash through the rain." She kissed him, her hands cupping his face. She pulled away, smiling at him.

"Our first date was memorable, let's see if you can keep it up." She unlocked her door, going inside. He was smiling at her, his hand had grabbed her.

"Does that mean there's going to be another date?"

She winked at him. "That's up to you!" She stepped further into the house, shutting the door, leaning against it. The doorbell rang, making a face, she opened the door, Jamie pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"I defiantly want another date with you! When can we go out again?"

"Call me later and we'll set something up." He released her from his embrace, giving her a gentle push inside.

"Talk to you later. Lock the door behind me." She shut the door, locking it, she leaned against the door smiling. She turned out the lights, running up the stairs, she changed out of her wet clothes, crawling into bed, she turned on her TV. Already looking forward to hearing from Jamie.

XXX

Nikki sat next to her uncle staring at him during Sunday family dinner, he finally looked over at her. "Problem?"

"Did you enjoy the movie last night?" She kept her voice low, so the conversation was just between them. A smile appeared on his face, when he thought of Presley.

"You saw me?" Keeping his voice low.

She smiled. "You looked cozy with my teacher." Jamie let out a small laugh, not sure what to say to his niece. He could tell she was waiting for him to say something. "You two looked cute together."

Danny caught the tail end of the conversation, he looked at Nikki and Jamie. "Who did he look cute with Nikki?" Jamie wasn't ready for anyone to know that he had met someone, the only reason Nikki knew was by accident. All eyes were now focused on him, he cleared his throat.

"I had a date last night, no big deal. Nikki saw us together." He knew the third degree was coming, he was ready to dodge their questions.

"Who is she?" Danny asked, he'd started his interrogation, while the rest of the family listened.

"Just someone I met, I'm not ready to share yet!" The table was quiet, he knew it wouldn't stop them for long.

Erin looked at Nikki. "Do you know anything?" Nikki looked at her mom, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just saw them together at the park, I didn't talk to them."

Erin smiled at her daughter. "That's not what I asked!"

"Whoa! Back off counselor, I'm pleading the fifth!" Nikki started eating.

Henry laughed. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Leave your brother alone, if he wants to share he will!" Frank spoke from the head of the table. The dinner continued with the usual family banter.

XXX

Presley was having her own family dinner with her three older brother and their families. Sundays were a chance for them to all catch up, since her parents were gone, dinners were usually held at her brother Aaron's house, since his wife just had a baby, Presley had hosted this weeks dinner.

"Anything new in your life sis?" Myles asked.

"Nope, still living the single life."

"Really? That's not what Davis says, he drove by last night and saw you playing kissy face with some guy!"

Presley turned and glared at her twin brother Davis. "Spy much?"

"Hey, I'm just watching out for you baby sister!" Davis smiled at her."

"You're only older by five minutes!"

"So whose the guy? Do I need to go have a talk with him?" Aaron asked.

"You three are going to back off, I've only been on a date and a half with him."

"A date and a half?" Emily asked, Davis' wife.

"The first one, we ran into each other at a bar, so that's the half, the first full date was last night."

"So you got picked up in a bar?" Aaron asked disapprovingly.

"No! We met at school, he answered a call, he's a NYPD."

"You're dating a cop?" Myles asked.

"He's a nice guy!"

Talia, Aaron's wife looked at the three men. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"Thanks Talia!" They finished eating their meal, her older brothers conspiring to get a name from her by the end of the evening. Her sister in-lawshelped her clean up from the meal, The three woman laughed as they cleaned up the kitchen, catching up on the weeks happenings.

"So tell us about the cop!" Emily smiled at her.

"He's cute, and sweet. We watched a movie in the park last night, had a picnic."

"When do we get to meet him?" Talia asked.

Presley laughed. "Maybe after twenty or so dates. I don't want to scare him off, I think the three apes in the livingroom, might scare him."

XXX

Later that night, her phone rang, she reached for it, smiling when she saw Jamie's name. "Hello."

"How was your Sunday?"

"Had dinner with my three older brothers and their wives. Got the third degree about you, apparently my brother drove by and saw us kissing last night."

She heard him laugh. "Do I have to worry about three brother coming to look for me?"

"No, not yet! How was your Sunday?"

"Same, only it was my older brother and sister. Nikki saw us last night, they heard us talking."

She laughed. "Well I be paid a visit by an over protective sister?"

"No, Nikki pleaded the 5th, and I just refused to give up a name."

She laughed again. "I've got a feeling my brothers will be crusing my neighborhood now, trying to catch a glimpse of you. The three apes are very protective of me, always have been."

"That's good to know. Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? I get off tour at six, so I was thinking I could pick you up at seven?"

"Hmmm, let me check my calendar! I have a date with Prince Charming already scheduled, but he's such a drag, always the same, riding up on a white horse, blah blah blah. I think I rather go out with you."

"I'm honored, you ditching Prince Charming for me."

"Everyone knows that the Knight in shinning Armour is way more exciting then the Prince." She heard him laugh.

"Why is that?"

"The Knight does all the fighting, while the Prince sits back and waits. See you tomorrow! Good night Jamie!"

"Good night Presley." She ended the call, still smiling.

 **AN: Thanks for the favs and follows! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

She was already running late that morning, that's why she was speeding, she groaned at the flashing lights behind her. Pulling over, she pulled out the necessary information, hoping to move along the whole process. She rolled down her window as the officer approached her car, great just what she needed a ticket.

"Good morning Presley!" Jamie was leaning in her window smiling at her. "Going a little fast this morning."

She rolled her eyes behind her sun glasses. "I'm running late for work officer, now I'm even later. Any chance you letting me go with a warning?"

"I could be persuaded!"

"Wow! Does the Commissioner know that you take bribes?"

"He's fine with it, as long as it's from beautiful woman!"

She looked at her watch. "Can we hurry this along Officer Reagan?"

"I just wanted to say good morning, have a good day, oh and SLOW DOWN!"

"Thank you, and you aren't the first man in uniform to tell me that. See you tonight!" She watched him walk back to his cruiser, before she pulled back into traffic, heading to school. She did slow down, she pulled into the faculty lot, pulling into her parking spot she walked into the school. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and made her way to her classroom.

Sitting at her desk, she pulled out her books and papers, she needed for her first hour class, she had a full day of exams and essays to give and grade. The bell rang, her students started to file in the classroom, and so her day started.

XXX

The end of the day was here, she could go home, and relax for a couple of hours before Jamie picked her up. She walked down the hall, when a group of kids and angry shouts caught her attention. Fights didn't happen often, but when they did it was usually over matters of the heart. She pushed her way through the crowd, seeing a couple of football players going at it, and no other teachers in sight, she had no choice but to try to break it up.

She did have three older brothers and had broken up many of their fights, stepping in between them. She got between the two boys, pushing them apart, both boys were double her in size. She was knocked back against the lockers, her head and back taking a hard hit. Her adrenaline coursing through her body, she jumped back up, trying to pry the boys apart, she was shoved again harder to the floor. Hitting her head a little harder, she was knocked out.

Eventually, a couple of coaches came up and broke up the fight. The two boys were dragged off to the principal's office, she was taken to the hospital by ambulance. She was laying on a gurney at St. Victor's, her head was throbbing, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi, I'm your nurse Linda. How are you feeling?"

"Like I tried to break up a fight between two football players and failed."

"From the report I got that's what happened. Your brother is is on his way.'

"oh crap, which one?"

"Dr. Talbert." She closed her eyes again, and groaned. "Is there a problem?"

"Out of the three, he's the most over protective of my brothers. I take it I have a concussion?"

"From some of the witnesses you took a couple of good hits."

"I'm fine!"

"Just lay there and rest. I'll let you know when your brother gets here."

"Thank you Linda." She looked at her watch, great it was five, she highly doubted she'd make her date tonight. She was really looking forward to the date too, She closed her eyes again, hearing the door open, her brother Aaron walked in, frowning at her.

"Next time let someone else break up the fight."

"There was no one else. I'm fine!"

"You're fine, that's why I got a call by your boss telling me you'd been taken to the hospital by ambulance."

"It's a concussion, not a gunshot wound."

"You're off work for the next two days."

"Aaron! Stop being over protective!"

"It's my job little sister, if you don't behave, I'll sedate you. Don't make me call the your brothers."

She mumbled something about him being an ass, she heard him laugh. She knew if all three of them were there, she'd be suffocated, by there care and concern. The door opened and Linda came back in with her discharge papers. "Get plenty of rest tonight, and tomorrow. Nothing too strenuous. Someone needs to stay with you tonight."

"She's coming home with me, my wife and I will take care of her." Presley crossed her arms, there was no way she was imposing on Aaron and Talia. They had a wek old baby, and the twin three year old. She waited until they were in the car, to rip him one.

"I'm not staying with you. Call Myles, he can stay with me."

"He's not a doctor."

"Get over your self Aaron. I'm not imposing on you and Talia, now take me home, or I'm getting out at the next stop light." She heard him grunt at her, she smiled in triumph as he took her home. He called Myles to come stay with her, explaining what had happened. She'd forgotten, to call Jamie to cancel their date.

XXX

She was laying on the couch when the doorbell rang at seven, feeling groggy from the light pain medication she'd been given for her headache. Myles got up to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Myles blocked the doorway, preventing Jamie from seeing in.

"I'm here to pick up Presley, we have a date." Jamie wasn't sure who this man was, but he didn't like the fact he was keeping him from seeing Presley..

"Sorry man, she isn't going out tonight."

Jamie tried to push past him, Myles put his hands on Jamie pushing him out the door. "Why don't you let her decide that." Jamie was ready to pull out his off duty gun, and slam the man to the floor. He was worried that Presley was in danger. He saw her set up on the couch, her eyes go towards them.

"Myles, stop being an ass and let him in." She watched Jamie walk towards her, a look of disappointment on his face. "You have to forgive my brother Myles, he was raised by apes."

"Just trying to protect you little sister."

"But he's the police, so I'm safe! Now go away!" She watched Myles walk out of the room, going towards the guest room. "Sorry, I forgot to call you." Jamie got a good look at her, he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay? I thought we wrre going out tonight?"

"I have a concussion, I have to stay home. I'm sorry, I forgot to call you."

He sat down on the couch next to her. "What happened?" He brushed the hair away from her face.

"You're so cute!" She heard him laugh. "I tried to break up a fight between some football players, it didn't work out too well." She closed her eyes, leaning against him. His arms wrapped around her, she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"About?"

"I'm sure you had better plans then this for our second date." He kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm getting to spend time with you."

"You really are cute." He laughed again, leaning back on the couch.

"So you've told me."

XXX

She woke up in her bed, she couldn't remember how she got there, she opened her eyes to find a note on the nightstand.

 _Pres,_

 _Had to fly out, your cop friend will be here at ten. He's got a key._

 _Love ya_

 _Your favorite brother._

She laughed out loud at the note, all three of them claimed to be her favorite. She looked at her phone nine-thirty, she climbed from her bed, going to take a shower. She didn't want to look too horrible when Jamie came by, she already had to apologize for standing him up for their date last night. She stepped into the shower, the hot water, relaxing her body, some memories of the night before came flooding back.

Myles being an ass to Jamie, Jamie being here in her house, holding her on the couch. Oh hell, she told him he was cute, not once but twice. He carried her to bed, and tucked her in like a child. She leaned her head against the tile of the shower wall, she'd be lucky if the man ever wanted to date her again. To top it all off, her head still hurt.

She stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her waist, she knew she only had a short time left before Jamie would get here. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before going down the stairs. She was half way down the stairs, when came walking in the door carrying coffee, and breakfast. He stopped when he saw her, smiling.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" She finished her decent, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm feeling better." He leaned forward, kissing her. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you weren't seriously hurt." She led him to the kitchen, he sat the coffees and the bag on the counter. "Tell me about your family."

"My parents were musicians, free spirit, hippie types, Clyde and Jinger. They passed away in a car accident about five years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"They died together, not having to live a single day without the other. Anyway my brother Aaron is 40 and a doctor at St. Augustine's, Myles, you met him last night he's 36 and a pilot for United, and then there's Davis my twin, he's a music producer."

"You have a twin brother?"

"He's a whole five minutes older then me. All three of my brothers are protective, Aaron being the most, still is to this day. I'm sure Myles has already called a full report to him about you."

"Should I be scared?" He laughed.

"No, Talia his wife keeps him in line. Emily keeps Davis in line."

"What about Myles?"

"He isn't married, he's the playboy of the three."

"Is Presley a family name?"

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. "No, but I am named after someone."

"A family friend then?"

"Not exactly, my brother Aaron was named after him too."

"Who are you two named after?"

"You can't laugh! My parents were musicians, all four of us are named after musicians."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Aaron and I both are named after Elvis." She heard him laugh. "I'm not even going to tell you my middle name."

"You know I can easily find it out right? Just tell me."

"No way Reagan, sharing time is now over." She got up from her seat and started to walk away, his arm snaked around her waist, bringing her back against him. She felt his lips on her ear.

"Is it Priscilla?"She turned around in his arms, slapping at his shoulder.

"No!"

"Lisa Maria?" She laughed again.

"It's Gracelynd."

"Like where he lived?"

"Yes, only it's spelled G-r-a-c-e-l-y-n-d, because spelling it the correctly was just too weird."

"It's not that bad!"

"Is share time over now? Because I think I may just wait and ask Nikki to dish the dirt on you. Or maybe her mom at the next parent teacher conference." She smiled as she pulled out of his arms, walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

XXX

Since she was still off the next day from school, because of her injury, she promised Emily she'd go out to Bayridge to her and Davis' new house. Thet were officially moving in this weekend, but Emily was moving in small stuff all week.

"So tell me more about Jamie."

"We spent the day together yesterday. He was off, I really like him."

"He's a cop, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"The neighbor is an ex cop, and his son is a cop. I met the dad yesterday, really nice."

"So, when are you and Davis going to give me some nieces and nephews?"

"In about seven months."

"Oh my God! really? Congrats!"

"So, are you going to be giving me a brother-in-law anytime soon?"

"Geez Em, slow down! I don't even know how he likes his eggs yet." She heard her phone ring, she smiled when she saw it was Jamie. Emily looked at her, grinning.

"Is that him?" Presley nodded as she answered her phone. Emily yelled out at the top of her lungs. "How do you like your eggs?"


	4. Chapter 4

"HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?" Presley glared at Emily as she stepped outside.

"Hello."

"How do I like my eggs?" Jamie laughed.

"Never mind."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Davis and Emily's new house, helping her move things in."

"You're taking it easy aren't you?"

"Yes, we're just moving in small things. We're saving the big things for the weekend. Did you need something or did you just call to check up on me?"

"Both actually! I want to cook you dinner tonight, come over about seven?"

"Hmm, okay. Sounds good, send me your address."

"See you at seven." She smiled as she ended the call, going back inside the house. Emily was talking to an older gentleman standing in her livingroom.

"Presley, come meet Mr. Reagan!" Presley stopped in her tracks, holy crapballs, did she just say Reagan. She walked into the livingroom, and smiled. "Henry Reagan, this is my sister-in-law Presley Talbert, Presley this is Henry Reagan."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Reagan."

"Call me Henry, please." She shook his hand, feeling nervous.

"Henry was the neighbor I was telling you about. His son might know the officer your dating."

"We've only gone on a couple of dates..." Henry was now looking at her with interest. "He might not like me mentioning that were dating."

Emily looked at her. "Why is Jamie dating someone else?" There it was, her sister-in-law, just outed her, just like that. She saw Henry's eyes get big, and then he smiled at her.

"What's Jamie's last name, I'll have my son the Commissar, check up on him. Make sure he's a stand up guy." She closed her eyes, opening them again, returning Henry's smile.

"Trust me, he's a stand up guy. Like I said we only just met last week and been on a few dates, so it's a little early in the game for us to take one another to meet family members."

"Myles got to meet him!" Emily piped in.

"Only because we were suppose to have a date last night and Myles was on concussion watch when Jamie came to pick me up"

"It was nice to meet you Presley." Henry smiled at her. "I hope to see you again sometime." He left the house.

This wasn't good, this could be bad, she needed to give Jamie a heads up. She quickly said her good byes to Emily and drove home, she sent Jamie a text, once she was locked in her own house.

 **BTW, Just met your grandfather! He and your dad are my bro and Em's new neighbors.**

 **And he knows were seeing each other.**

She tossed the phone on the couch, closing her eyes, waiting for a response. She knew that it might be a while before she hears back from him. She went up stairs, leaving her phone on the couch, she needed a hot bath. She sunk down into the bubbles, letting out a sigh. She stayed into the tub, until the water, turned cold and her skin was puny.

She climbed out of the tub, drying off, and redressing, going back down stairs she was startled to hear someone pounding on the front door. She peeked out. seeing Officer Janko standing on her door step, she pulled her door open.

"Yes?"

Janko didn't say anything to her, she got on her radio and called to Jamie, that she had answered the front door. He came running around the side of her house. Janko smiled. "Someone was worried. When you didn't answer his text or call."

"I was unavailable." The two woman looked at each other, Jamie ran up the steps to her door,

"You okay?" She could see the concern on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I left my phone down stairs, sorry."

"Can we get back to work now?" Janko asked.

"In a minute!" Jamie stepped inside her door. He kissed her quickly. "Don't worry about Pop, besides I plan on taking you to family dinner soon."

"Wait! What?"

"We'll talk about it tonight! I sent you my address, see you tonight!" She watched him leave, a little speechless.

XXX

She showed up at his place a little before seven, she left her hair curl, she decided to dress up just a little tonight. She wore a black sundress with red polka dots, and red sandals. She rang the door bell, feeling a little nervous, he pulled his door open, and smiled at her. "Come in. You look...incredible."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. She pulled back from him. "You look pretty incredible yourself." She leaned in to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Go sit down, while I finish dinner." She sit at the breakfast bar, watching him pull out a pain of chicken.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You surprised me, I thought it would be take out. I'm surprised you know how to cook." She smiled at him.

"Hey! I know how to cook! At least three things, after that it's take out, and the charity of others." She let out a laugh, starting at him.

"Tell me, what three things can you cook?"

"Chicken, lasagna, and waffles." She laughed again.

"Nice variety." He smiled at her, he plated their food, carrying over to the table. She followed him over, he poured them each a glass of wine. She took a bite of her dinner. "This is really good."

"Thank you." He reached out, taking her hand. "What are you doing Sunday?"

"Usually, lazy day, family dinner with the Apes."

He laughed. "Can you get out of your family dinner?"

"Possibly? Why?"

"I thought maybe I'd take you to mine. I mean Nikki and Pop already knows about us. You already know Erin."

She was speechless, this was their second date, and he wanted her to meet his family. She was feeling a little unnerved by it all, it was way too soon for this. "I don't know what to say."

"I know we've only been on a few dates, but I know that I don't want to see anyone else but you." There wasn't anyone she wanted to see either, just him. She looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to see anyone but you. But meeting your family..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She couldn't tell him she was afraid that they wouldn't like her, that she didn't know Jamie well enough to meet his family. He didn't know her well enough, she didn't think they were to that stage yet. She didn't even know how he liked his eggs.

"Can we wait a while for the family dinner, until we know each other better?" She smiled at him, exhaling slowly. She saw the look of disappointment, but then it was replaced by a look of understanding.

"So let's get to know each other." He smiled at her, pulling her to him kissing her.

XXX

She returned to work on Thursday, she had the exams and essays graded from Monday, she returned them to her students. During her sixth hour class, the door was ripped open and Mr. Anthony was standing in the door. He scanned the room, his eyes settling on his son.

"Peter, get yourself and let's go! NOW!" Peter looked panicked and started putting his things away. Presley stepped in front of Peter, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Anthony, you can't be here. You need to go down to the office to check out Peter."

"Get out of my way you bitch! I know you're the one that called the cops on me. I'm taking my son out of here!" She stayed between Peter and his father, the rest of the class had gotten up from their seats and had either left the class, or were sitting against the back wall. He was waving a knife.

XXX

"All units disturbance at All Saints Academy, responding units please reply. Be advised suspect is inside an English class, trying to take son."

Jamie replied to the call, of course he was going, that was Nikki's school, and Presley taught there. He had to make sure they were both safe, he pulled into the parking lot, getting out of his cruiser, he saw Danny had also responded.

Jamie approached Danny. "What do we know?"

"Nikki is out and safe. The suspect is in Ms. Talbert's room, holding her and his son Peter hostage. The suspect's name is Thomas Anthony, there was a report filed last week, you responded?"

Jamie told Danny what happened, trying to remain calm, fighting every instinct he had not to go running inside the school and grab Presley. The front doors of the school opened and Peter came out of the school, the officers grabbed him, searching him. Danny walked over to him. "Where's your teacher?"

"Dad, still has her. He's going to hurt her!" The black SUV pulled up, and Frank got out.

"What do we know?"

"Everyone is out, except one teacher and the suspect." Danny said. "We're getting ready to go in, and get her out."

Frank nodded his head.

XXX

Once Presley knew her students were out, she kicked off her boots, it was time to kick this guys ass. If he thought he could come in and threaten her and her class he had another thing coming. She thrust her palm into his nose, getting satisfaction in hearing it break, he dropped the knife. She kicked it away, she delivered a kick to his knee,smiling when he went down. She dropped an elbow in his back, knocking the wind out of him.

She went to her desk, grabbing a roll of duct tape, she taped his ankles and wrists so he couldn't go anywhere. She pulled on her boots, grabbed her purse, and walked out into the hall. She screamed when she ran into the S.W.A.T. "I'm Detective Reagan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's Anthony?"

"He's in there!" She was escorted from the building, as she was being walked out by an officer, the name the Detective gave her, just registered. She'd just met Jamie's older brother. She was passed off to EMS, she tried to get out of being checked out, but it was protocol. She looked up, Jamie was standing in front of her. She stood up from the back of the ambulance facing him.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise." They pulled apart at the sound of a voice clearing, Danny was looking at Jamie and Presley.

"Ms. Talbert, I have a few questions for you."

"Please call me Presley." Jamie started to walk away, Danny's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I think she might feel better if you stayed little brother." He smiled at Jamie. "Can you tell me what happened today."

Presley told him everything that had happened, how she had distracted him, so Peter could get out.

"Did you break his nose, and duct tape him?"

Presley turned red, she felt Jamie looking at her. "Yes. Did you find the knife under my desk?"

"I did, you disarmed him?"

"No, I broke his nose, and he dropped the knife. I kicked it away, then took him down." She looked at Jamie. "I have three older brothers, they taught me to fight, how to take care of myself!"

"You're free to go Presley!" She got up and walked away, Jamie got up to follow her. Danny stopped him, smiling again. "That's her isn't it. The one Nikki saw you with last week?"

"I've got to get back to work Danny." He walked away, heading back to his cruiser. Janko was still managing crowd control, she smiled at her partner.

"She okay Reagan?"

"She's fine. Just remind me not to make her mad."

XXX

She was laying on her couch relaxing, they'd canceled school for tomorrow because of today's incident. It was only three, she had at least three and a half hours before Jamie was at her door. She'd already called all three of her brothers and told them she was okay, she was actually surprised they hadn't showed up at the school.

The peal of her doorbell, startled her, she got up, going to answer the door, peeking out see was Jamie's dad standing at her door. She pulled open the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm Commissar Reagan."

"I know who you are, please come in." She let him in the house. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you Ms. Talbert."

"Please call me Presley."

"Presley, I wanted to come check on you."

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"My son Danny was impressed that you were able to take down a man twice your size."

"I have three older brothers, they taught me to fight and more then once growing up I had to take one if not all three of them down."

She heard him laugh. "My daughter Erin could probably identify with you. I understand Nikki is one of your students."

"She is, she's a good girl, excellent student." There was a knock on her door, she walked towards it, looking through it, she saw a man in a suit standing there. "I think it's for you."

He went to the door pulling it open, going to leave. "It was nice meeting you Presley."

"You too sir." She watched him walk out of the house. Holy crapballs, she had met almost all of Jamie's family now. She might as well go to a family dinner now. She massaged her temples.

XXX

At six-thirty there was a knock on her door, she rolled from the couch, opening the door, Jamie came inside, picking her up he kicked the door shut. He pulled her close for a kiss, carrying her to the couch. His lips never leaving hers, she was breathless when he finally pulled away. "Good to see you too Jamie."

"I was worried about you today. And you attacked a man with a knife? What were you thinking?"

"You're dad stopped by to see me this afternoon. Wanted to check up on me."

"I know, he called and told me. Don't change the subject."

"I was thinking that I was going to beat the guys ass and go home. And what do you mean he called you?"

"He could have killed you! Danny told him, he caught us kissing."

"He wasn't holding the knife right. And I've met almost all members of your family now separately."

"What do you mean he wasn't holding the knife right?"

"He wasn't holding it in attack mode. When I broke his nose, he dropped it." He kissed her again, pulling her into his arms.

"Please promise me, you won't do anything like that again."

"Jamie..."

He caressed her face. "Promise me."

"Fine, I promise not to disarm a knife welding parent again!"

"Now come one, we're expected at my dad's for dinner. He wants to meet the teacher I was making out with at the back of an ambulance." She let out a small groan, letting him pull her off the couch.

 **AN: I have to work tonight (Monday) my next update will be Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

She was nervous riding out to Jamie's dad's house. Although she'd met him that afternoon, she'd met Commisinar Reagan, Jamie's boss. Tonight she was meeting Frank Reagan, his dad and it was unnerving, it was the same man but different atmosphere. She felt his hand grab hers, she looked at his profile, smiling. It was going to be okay, it was just his dad and grandpa.

He pulled in front of the house, parking. Turning towards her, he smiled. "I'm really sorry about this! Looks like it's the whole family."

"I'm going next door to hide!"

He smiled at her. "Come on, it will be fine." He got out of the car, going to her side, opening her door and helping her out. He led her inside the house. "Relax!"

"Easy for you to say, you aren't about to go in front of the firing squad!" They'd made it to the front door, he'd pulled her onto his arms kissing her. He opened the door, pulling her in behind him.

They walked into the livingroom Jamie made the introductions, she smiled and shook hands. Dinner was ready, they went into the dinning room. Presley was sitting between Nikki and Jamie. She was kind of relieved.

"Your brother is moving in next door?" Danny asked.

"My twin brother Davis and his wife Emily."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"No sisters. Two more older brother, Aaron he's seven years older, Myles is three years older, and Davis is five minutes older."

"Presley is a unique name, is that like Elvis?" Danny asked.

"It's exactly like Elvis, my parents were muscians. We are all named after someone that musical influence them." She smiled when she felt Jamie's arm resting on her shoulder.

"Did you grow up in New York?" Henry asked.

"No, Memphis and Nashville. I followed Aaron and Myles here to go to college, Davis, mom and dad joined us six months later."

"Do your parents still live here then?"

"No, they passed away about five years ago in a car accident." She smiled at Henry.

"Do you sing?" Jack asked

Presley laughed. "No. I have no musical talent what so ever. My parents were so disappointed. Davis got all the talent."

They finished their meal, Presley had to admit it wasn't that bad. His family made hee feel very welcome. She fell in love with his nephews, they were adorable. She helped clean up from dinner, staying in the kitchen, taking to Erin and Linda.

Jamie came and found her in the kitchen. "Ready to go? I have an early tour tomorrow." She smiled at him and nodded her head. He took her hand, pulling her out if the kitchen, after she said her good byes to Erin and Linda.

They said good bye to the rest of his family, and left the house.

XXX

Erin, Linda, and Danny met in the kitchen after the couple left. "So what do you think?" Linda asked.

"He's hooked, I haven't seen him this happy since Sydney." Erin said.

"Are we taking bets on how soon until there's some announcement?" Danny asked.

"They just met, let's give them some time to get to know each other." Linda rolled her eyes.

"He's got those baby blues, working in his favor. He already brought her home to meet the family!" Danny laughed.

"We ambushed the poor girl!" Erin said. "I think in the next three months she'll be coming to Sunday dinners." Erin pulled out a twenty, slapping it on tge counter.

"I say she's here this Sunday!" Danny said, pulling out his own twenty.

Linda rolled her eyes at them both, walking out of the kitchen, hoping Presley knew the craziness she was getting involved in.

XXX

Jamie pulled up in front of her house, putting his car in park. He looked at her, smiling. "It wasn't too bad was it?"

She laughed, looking at him. "It was great! I like your family, they remind me of my own." She leaned over to kiss him. She smiled at him as she was getting out of the car, he was at her side walking her to her door.

He pulled the keys from her hand, unlocking her front door, walking her inside, pulling her into his arms he kissed her. Walking her towards the couch. "I thought you had an early tour tomorrow?"

He smiled at her. "I do, I just wanted to spend to time alone with you!"

"You lied to your family?" She tried to look shocked but ended up laughing instead. He pulled her down on the couch with him, his arms encircling her waist, his lips on hers.

He broke off the kiss, smirking at her. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all!" She smiled down at him, as she lowered her lips to his.

XXX

Talia, Emily, and Presley laid in Emily's new living room Friday afternoon, relaxing after unpacking the kitchen. Charlotte was sleeping in the pack and play, the twins Byron and Emerson were laying on either side of their aunt Presley. She and Jamie hadn't made any plans for the night or for the weekend, she didn't know if she should just assume he wanted to be together or if he'd call her and let her know if he wanted to make plans.

Tonight she had plans to help her brother and sister move into their new house, Davis was at their apartment, supervising the movers. Talia raised up, grinning at Presley. "So, you and Jamie talking about kids yet?"

"Wow! Really? Can we get married first?" Her sister-in-laws started laughed.

"Ever find out how he likes his eggs?" Emily asked.

Presley rolled her eyes. "Not yet! You'll be the second to know!" They heard the sound of a truck pulling into the drive, the twins jumped up from the floor excited about seeing the big truck.

"Yook, Ley! Big truck!" Byron was pointing outside and smiling.

"I see buddy!" She was holding his hand, while she held Emerson on her hip. She watched the movers unload the truck, moving the furniture inside the house. Aaron and Myles should up thirty minutes after the truck did, and started helping unloading furniture into rooms. She had set her phone on the kitchen counter, while she was helping take care of the kids, and direct where the furniture should go, she missed Jamie trying to call her.

Unfortunately, her oldest brother picked up her ringing phone, smiling when he saw Jamie's name coming across the screen. "Presley's phone."

"Is Presley there?"

"I'll see if she's available. Hey Pres, some dude named Jamie is on the phone. Let those boys get dressed already!" Presley glared at her brother, she'd just finished dressing the twins, after they'd spilled a large soda on themselves that their father had left down.

"Aaron Paul, I'm going to kill you. And Talia will help me!" She snatched the phone from his hands. "Hello."

"Did you just threaten to murder someone within earshot of a police officer? And why are you dressing naked boys?"

"One it's my brother, and I was dressing his twin sons. If we would have put his drink out of their reach, I would have had to change them! The murder charge would never stick anyway, you'd have to find the body!"

He heard him laugh. "You want to grab some dinner and watch a movie?"

She thought about it for a few minutes, she should really stay and help, but she had helped most of the day, and had plans to help again tomorrow. "Sure! I need to get back to the house and get cleaned up. I'm a mess."

"I find that hard to believe! See you a hour?"

"Sounds perfect!" She ended the call, and started gathering her things, getting caught by her brothers.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Davis asked.

"I got a better offer. See you apes tomorrow!"

Myles reached out stopping her. "Now wait a minutes, you mean you're going off to meet some guy and ditch your loving brothers?" He sounded hurt.

"Yep! Dinner and a movie!" She kissed and hugged her brothers goodbye, and left to head back to her house.

XXX

She got caught in traffic coming back into the city, she was running late, she closed her eyes, and groaned. There was no way she was going to get home, and get cleaned up before Jamie got to her house. She pulled into her drive, seeing Jamie already parked out front, she let out another groan. He walked over to her car, waiting for her to get out.

She opened her door, knowing she looked horrible, she was wearing yoga pants, an over-sized t-shirt, two braids going down her back. "Sorry, I got caught in traffic. Please excuse the way I look...like I said I'm..."

"Beautiful." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I've been thinking about doing this all day."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Getting to see you, thinking about kissing you." He kissed her again.

"I need fifteen minutes for a quick shower, then I'll be ready." She walked towards her kitchen door, unlocking it, he followed her inside. "Make yourself at home." She ran up the back stairs to her bedroom, going into her room to hop in the shower. She quickly got cleaned up, and ready to go, running down stairs, she heard a familiar video playing. She closed her eyes, thinking how she was going to kill all three of her brothers.

She hit the bottom of the stairs, seeing Jamie mesmerized by the image on the TV. "Which one of my brothers told you?"

He turned smiling at her. "I'm not selling him out! I thought you said you couldn't sing? Ms. Teen Nashville? What other secrets do you hold?

She closed her eyes. "I'm not telling you anymore, until you tell me yours Jamie. I have musical talent, I was just burnt out by the time I was twenty." She was now standing in front of him, he pulled her down on the couch with him.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Instead of going out, they had take out delivered, and got to know each other better. She laid curled up in his arms on the couch, hearing about how losing his brother Joe, had made him change his mind about being a lawyer, and he decided to join the family business. He told her about his mom, and her losing her battle to cancer.

He wiped her tears away, after he told her. "I'm sorry Jamie, about your mom and brother..." He leaned down to kiss her.

"It's been years..."

"It's still something that's hard to get over." They laid in silence for a while, until _Leaving on A Jet Plane_ started playing on her phone. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone off the table. "What do you want Myles?"

"Are you two dressed?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because Aaron and I will be at your door in 3, 2..." The doorbell rang, she rolled from the couch, cursing her older brothers. Pulling the door open, glaring at them.

"What do you two want?"

"We came to interrogate your boyfriend!" Aaron smiled at her, My;es was laughing behind him.

"Go home! You don't need to interrogate anyone." Ignoring her they pushed her aside, coming through her door.

"So little sis, want to introduce us?" Aaron was frowning at Jamie.

"Not really!" She was hoping they'd go home. "Aaron Paul, I'm going to tell Talia, that you're being a jerk. Myles Jon, I will never make you a double fudge cake again."

"I'm Aaron, what are your intentions with my baby sister?"

Rolling her eyes, Presley looked at Jamie. He looked uncomfortable, and like he wanted to bolt. She wouldn't be surprised if he took off running and never looked back, her brothers could be over baring jerks. "I have nothing but the best intentions for Presley. We just started seeing each other, we are only seeing each other. I care for her. She's important to me." He reached out, taking her hand, pulling her to him.

Aaron just stared at Jamie for another few minutes. "Alright then." Before turning to leave, Myles going with him. Presley followed them to the door, pushing them both against the wall. She was only 5'5, both her brother were well over 6'.

"If either of you apes come into my home, and do that again. I will beat the crap out of both of you. You both know I can do it too!" She yanked them down bu their shirt fronts kissing their cheeks. "I love you guys!" She shut the door, leaning her forehead against, the window. She felt Jamie come up behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That wasn't too bad!" He whispered in her ear.

"If you want to run, I wouldn't blame you. Those two can be over protective to say the very least."

"They love you, I can see that. I'm not going anywhere." She turned around to face him, smiling at him.

"They won't pull the crap again, they are slightly afraid of me. They made me mad my senior year of high school, scared my prom date, so I beat them up." She heard him laugh, like he didn't believe her. "Black their eyes, duct taped them to a light pole in town in nothing but their boxers."

"Remind me to never make you mad." She let out a laugh.

"I had some help with the duct tape and boxers. That's what your cheerleader sisters are for, revenge on your brothers."

"Wait, you were a cheerleader?"

"So many secrets Reagan..."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny smiled to himself as he watched Presley and her family in the backyard of the neighbors house, he was going to win the dinner bet. He called out to her, walking over to say hi and introduce himself.

"Danny, this is my brother Aaron, his wife Talia their children Byron, Emerson, and Charlotte. My brother Myles, and my brother Davis and his wife Emily. Davis and Emily just moved in, this is Danny, Jamie's older brother."

"I just came over to say hello, I was going to see if you wanted to join us for dinner Presley."

"Thanks, but we were just about to eat."

"But she'd be happy to join your family instead!" Talia spoke up!

"Yeah! Take the cake you made with you!" Emily hopped up, running inside to grab it, Myles frowned.

"I guess I'm joining you for dinner." She took the cake from Emily, and walked with Danny next door. She walked in behind Danny through the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind them.

"You're late!" Linda yelled from the dinning room.

"Sorry, I'll be right there." He grabbed another place sitting, and led her into the dinning room. All eyes were on her, as she walked in behind him, Jamie turned seeing her, a smile broke out on his face. He jumped up from his seat, going to greet her.

"I didn't think I was going to see you today." He kissed her, his arm wrapping around her as he pulled her towards the table.

"I was next door, getting ready to eat dinner with my family, Danny came over and invited me to eat over here. My sister-in-laws un-invited me, and sent me and my cake over here."

Erin smirked at Danny. "So Jamie didn't invite you to dinner today? Danny did?"

"I guess technically! Jamie asked me, but I had already told Em, I'd be at my family dinner. So I didn't plan on coming today." Her plate was quickly loaded with food, they said Grace, and started eating dinner. Today, she was sitting near Henry at the end of the table, she enjoyed talking to him. Under protest, that she was a guest, she ignored, and helped clear and clean up from lunch.

She was getting ready to walk out of the kitchen, when Jamie walked in, his arms going around her waist, pulling her to him kissing her. "I think my pop, is a little in love with you."

"I think I'm a little in love with your pop. He's such a charmer." She kissed him, he frowned at her.

"Is that so, must be the Reagan charm!"

"Must be! I mean look at Jack and Sean, they are just oozing with it."

"What about me?"

She chuckled. "What about you Reagan?"

"What about my Reagan charm?"

"Meh!"

"Meh?" He started to tickle her, it started out as a giggle but soon worked it's way to full laughter.

"I guess you have some charm." He pulled her from the kitchen, into the family room, where the game was on. Jamie pulled her down on his lap, she felt her phone vibrate, she laughed at the text Davis had sent her.

 **If you become a Jets or a Giants fan, we'll disown you!**

 **love The Apes!**

"What's so funny?" Jamie looked at her, she showed him her phone. "Don't tell me you're a Titans fan!" All eyes were on them now, the room was silent, she smiled.

"I'm neutral on the subject! I'm not a fan of any team!" She smirked at him, he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not buying it!" She let out a small laugh.

"It's the only answer you're getting from me!" She settled in his lap, watching the game. It was dark, once the game was over, he walked her back to her brothers, so she could get her things, and drive home. He followed her home, making sure she got home safely, walking her to the door, he kissed her good night.

"I work Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday this week. Can I see you on my days off?"

"I'll cook you dinner tomorrow night, I should get home around four. We can talk about the rest of the week then.'

"Sounds good." He leaned in kissing her, she returned his kiss. She turned to unlock her door, he never left her until she was safely inside. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." She shut and locked the back door, leaning against it, smiling. She had been in other relationships before, but she had never felt this way about any of them. She was excited about seeing him, disappointed when she didn't think she would, when he kissed her or held her, she felt like her blood was on fire. Unlike other men she'd dated, he wasn't constantly trying to push her into bed, he was taking things slow, which was nice.

She turned out the lights, running up the back stairs to her room, getting ready for bed, she smiled thinking of Jamie.

XXX

Jamie was having lunch with his pop that day, he was surprised when the older Reagan called him after he'd gotten home Sunday night. He arrived at the house Monday afternoon around one, walking into the house. "Pop!"

"In the kitchen!" Jamie walked into the kitchen, finding Henry at the stove heating up left overs from Sunday's dinner. He sat at the bar in the kitchen, he could tell the old man had something on his mind, he just had to wait for him to spit it out. Once Henry had their lunch plated, he got right to the point. "You care for her a lot don't you?"

"Pop, we just started dating. I mean, we're only seeing each other."

Henry laughed. "Kid, I see the way you look at her, it's the same way I use to look at your grandma, and the same way your dad looked at your mom."

Jamie blushed, he felt flustered, and didn't know what to say. "She's beautiful, and smart, and brave..."

"It's okay to admit you're already falling in love with her. There is such a thing as love at first sight! I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Jamie continued to eat his lunch, hoping to keep his mouth busy, so he wouldn't have to say anything else. He did care for Presley, when he was with her, everything just fell away. She made him feel things no other woman had, not even Sydney, it scared him a little to open himself up to those kind of feelings again.

"She looks at you like you're the only one in the world." Jamie took that into consideration, as he finished lunch. He helped clean up before leaving, driving back to the city, and wait for Presley to come home from school.

XXX

Presley had left her classroom at the end of the day, she was heading to the parking lot, ready to go home, and spend some time with Jamie. It had started to rain during the afternoon, she thought chili and cornbread would be wonderful for a rainy fall night. She had all the ingredients at home, she'd already had the ground beef defrosted.

She walked out to her jeep, seeing the flat tire, she let out a small groan. She didn't remember it looking flat, or driving strange on the way to school, she unlocked the front door, and tossed her bags inside. Putting on the emergency brake, she popped the back of her jeep open so she could change her tire. It was pouring down rain, this was going to suck.

She finally got it done after forty-five minutes, she had everything put back away and was on her way home, she looked like a drowned rat, she was freezing. It was almost five, Jamie was most likely waiting for her. She pulled into her drive, he was parked in front of her house waiting, he pulled in behind her. She got out of the car, grabbing her bags, and going to the back door, and unlocking it to go in.

He followed her in, taking in her appearance, he pulled her into his arms. "Where have you been? I've been worried."

"I had a flat tire, had to change it."

"Where?"

"School parking lot." She was shivering. "I'm going to change, then I'll start dinner." She ran up the back stairs, quickly changing into some warm, dry clothes. He was waiting in the kitchen for her, she was still freezing. Seeing her still shivering he pulled her into his arms, trying to get her warm.

"Why didn't you call me to change your tire?"

"Because I'm perfectly capably of changing my own tire." She pulled away from him, pulling out the things she needed to make chili and cornbread.

"That's what I'm here for, to change flat tires, and other car repairs."

"Hmmm, I thought you were here to fix my speeding tickets!" She smiled at him, while she browned the meat and opened the cans of beans and diced tomatoes, pouring them into a pot on the stove. She mixed up her batter for cornbread, pouring it into a pan and put it into the oven. She leaned against the counter, as he came near her.

"You're still ice cold!" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He was trying to warm her up with kisses when his phone interrupted him. She stepped away from him, she needed to drain the meat and add it to the beans, and let it simmer. She watched him walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Danny, what's going on?"

"Bad news! Thomas Anthony made bail this afternoon. He maybe coming after Presley, we'll have units going by her house."

"How'd he get bail?"

"Good lawyer, first offense. No proof he had a knife. His kid won't testify to it."

"Thanks Danny. I'll let her know, I'll be staying with her."

"Talk to you later." Jamie hung up the phone, going back into the kitchen, he watched her for a few minutes. Knowing he was about to take her personal safety from her. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We've got to talk." She turned around, unable to read the look in his eyes.

"Is this the whole it's nit you it's me speech?" She felt a little bit of panic, thinking she had read him wrong.

"What? No! That was Danny, Thomas Anthony made bail, he may be coming after you because of what happened."

"Pffft, is that all." She turned back around to finish cooking thier dinner, he stared at her back. He pulled her back around to face him.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes! I'm not worried about it. I know how to take care of myself and I have you to help keep me safe." She finished making dinner, not giving Thomas Anthony a second thought. They ate their dinner, cleaned up afterwards and put things away.

"I want to either stay with you tonight or have you stay with me." He looked at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's fine." She walked over to him, kissing him, and smiling. "You can stay here."

"I need to go to my apartment and get some things. Come with me?" She knew he was worried about her, she nodded her head. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket, heading to the back door. She followed him out the door, after grabbing her purse. Her mind wandered to that nights sleeping arrangements, wondering where he wanted to sleep.

She wouldn't complain if he wanted to sleep next to her, she'd feel safe to have him close. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little scared that he was now out, and free to do whatever. She looked over at him, as he drove, to his apartment, wondering where he wanted to sleep tonight. Maybe she'd just leave it up to him, she wasn't ready to sleep in the physical sense.

She still wanted to wait a while for that to happen, they had only been together for a short time. She wasn't the type to rush into a physical relationship quickly. "You okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine." She pushed all thoughts out of her head, he pulled into the parking garage behind his apartment, pulling into his spot, she climbed out of his car. Following inside, once inside he pulled her into his arms, caressing her face.

"What's on your mind?" He was staring intently into her green eyes.

"I'm just tired. It's nothing." He kissed her gently, holding her closely.

"You have Danny and me making sure you'll be safe."

"I'm not worried. He won't be that stupid to come after me. Just don't tell my brothers, they will freak." She sat in the livingroom, while he packed a bag, they left once he was done. Instead of going home right away, they went out for ice cream, she didn't care what the temperature was outside, she could always eat ice cream. She ordered her favorite peanut butter panic, she got caramel sauce and whipped topping.

She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Vanilla Reagan?"

"What's wrong with vanilla?" He sounded offend.

"Nothing, I guess."

"What did you get?"

"Peanut butter panic, with caramel sauce and whipped topping. It's an exciting adventure for the taste buds!"

"Can I have a bite?" He looked at her with his baby blues. She smiled at him, giving her a bite of her ice cream.

"This means I really like you, because I usually don't share my ice cream."

"I feel honored." He smiled at her, leaning forward.

"You should be." She leaned forward, meeting him, kissing him.

XXX

Across the street Thomas Anthony watched her eating ice cream, and kissing some was pretty sure the guy was a cop, just what he needed. He was going to make sure she wasn't around to testify at his hearing, he climbed into his car, and drove off.

XXX

Jamie pulled into her drive, parking behind her jeep, they went back inside her house together. She was still trying to sort out the sleeping arrangements for the night, she took him up the back stairs. She stood in front of her bedroom door, starring up at him.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" She closed her eyes, opening them slowly she looked up at him.

"Jamie, I..."

"I can sleep in the guestroom."

"I'd like to have sleep next to you, but I'm not ready to..." He cupped her face kissing her.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." She opened her bedroom door, letting him in, set his bag on her bed. She stood beside him, her arm around his waist.

"Bathroom is through there, towels are in the closet." She walked away from him, his arms pulled her back to him.

"Are you sure, I can sleep in the guest room."

"I'm sure." He leaned down kissing her. She'd had a long day, she just wanted to relax, and watch some TV before bed. She dropped down on the bed, laying back, she was still chilled from getting caught in the rain earlier. She watched him, take his bag, and go into the bathroom, she jumped up from the bed, and pulled on her pajama bottoms, and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, as the bathroom door opened, and Jamie walked out.

She pulled down the blankets of her king sized bed, she climbed in on her side, waiting for Jamie to get in bed with her. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"I've got to warn you, I'm pretty scary to look at first thing in the morning." She whispered. "Don't look too close, you might go blind!"

He laughed, his lips grazing her ear. "I find that hard to believe."

"You'll see! Good night!" She turned her head kissing him.

"Night." He returned her kiss, holding her close to him.

XXX

He woke up at five, with her still in his arms, he looked down at her thinking how beautiful she looked. He carefully slipped from the bed, his tour started in a hour, he needed to get ready. Looking back at the bed, he smiled before he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He'd call her later today, and check up on her, until the whole Anthony thing was settled he'd worry about her. He stepped out of the shower, shaved and got dressed, he quietly stepped out into the bedroom, seeing the bed empty, he went down the stairs to fins Presley.

"Good morning!" She turned around covering her face.

"No, no. Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" She laughed, as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, pulling her hair out of it messy bun, her hair sprang out of control.

"You look beautiful, as always." He kissed her again.

"I think you need your eyes checked Reagan!" She tried to pull her out of control hair back into a bun. He smiled at her, shaking his head at her.

"I'll take to you later." He kissed her one last time before he walked out the door. She went upstairs to get ready for school, she needed to drop her jeep off at the shop so the tire could be fixed. Her friend Lauren was going to pick her up, and give her a ride to school.

XXX

Thomas watched the cop leaving the house, he made his way to her front door, and kicked it in. He was trashing the livingroom, knowing she couldn't hear anything, upstairs. He was on his way upstairs when he heard the sirens, he cured out loud, as he ran for the backdoor. He made his escape without getting caught, he was in his car and away from her house before the police showed up.

The damn neighbors must have called the police, they must have seen him kick in the door. He'd have to be more careful next time.


	7. Chapter 7

She had just gotten dressed, when a couple of officers, busted into her bedroom, scaring the living hell out of her. She dropped down onto the bed trying to catch her breath, Officers Lopez and Teller told her that her neighbor had called when they saw a man kicking in her front door.

"Ms. Talbert, the Detectives are downstairs, they need to talk to you." Officer Lopez smiled at her kindly. She called her friend Lauren and told her what was going on, then she called the school. She went down stairs, stopping halfway down, taking in the damage that had been done. She saw Danny turn around, looking up at her, she closed her eyes. _Of course, he'd be the detective._

"Good morning Presley." She came down the stairs, smiling at Danny.

"Morning Danny or is it Detective Reagan this morning?"

"This is my partner "Detective Baez."

"Nice to meet you Detective Baez."

"What happened Presley?" Danny asked.

"Apparently, someone kicked in my door, and decided to redecorate for me."

"Any idea who?" Baez asked

"No." She was keeping her emotions under control, she was freaking out underneath it all. She was going to get an alarm system installed today, as soon as the police cleared out. She went into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" She looked at Danny and Baez.

"Thanks!" Danny said. She poured two mugs, pushing sugar and cream towards them. "You want me to call Jamie?"

"No need to bother him at work. I'll tell him tonight." She leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee. She really did want to call Jamie, and tell him what had happened, but she didn't want to worry him. She wanted him focused on his job, not worrying about her, so she's save it until he got off of tour.

"You didn't call 9-11?" Danny asked.

"According to the Officers that scared the living hell out of me, my neighbor called, when they saw a man kicking in my front door. I was upstairs getting ready for work."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep in control, her hands started to shake, Danny touched her hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. As soon as I can clean up." Danny finished his investigation, going next door, to question the neighbor. He came back to talk to Presley, the description the neighbor gave fit that of Thomas Anthony. She pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing her neighbor was wrong. "Now what?"

"Is there someplace you can go stay?"

"I'm not going to endanger my family. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." She watched him cross his arms about to argue with her. "Don't even try to argue with me, I have three older brothers that I've had to out stubborn most of my life." She watched him open his mouth, starting to say something more. "It will be fine, no worries!"

"If something happens to you, I don't want to have to answer to my little brother." She closed her eyes, putting her head on the kitchen counter. Her phone started playing _When I See You Smile._

She let out a slow exhale seeing it was Jamie. "Hi."

"Is everything going okay?"

"It's going okay. Why?"

"No reason, just asking." Danny's radio went off, she closed her eyes knowing he heard it. "What's going on Presley."

"Someone kicked in the front door while I was in the shower. The person trashed the livingroom, the neighbor called 9-11, they person was gone by the time they got here. Danny is here doing an investigation. I'm fine."

"Go to Davis' for the day."

"Jamie, I have a mess to clean up here, I'll be fine. I'll see you later okay." She ended the call before he could argue with her, seconds later Danny's phone rang. She knew by his expression om his face, and from his side of the conversation Jamie had called him.

"She refuses to go, says she doesn't want to endanger her family. I have an idea who it was, no your girlfriend is being stubborn." Presley rolled her eyes, she walked over to a bookshelf, moved it back exposing a safe. She pulled out her license to carry and registration papers, slapping them in front of Danny. He picked them up, looking over them. "Apparently, she has a gun. I'll call you back. Where is it!"

She walked back to the safe, pulling out a case, she sat it on the counter in front of him. "It isn't loaded."

"Do you know how to shoot it?"

"Of course I do! I'm a better shot then my brothers. I go to the range at least once a week. I'm an excellent shot." Four hours later, her house was finally hers again, she had her shoulder holster on, and her gun on, cleaning her livingroom. She had someone replacing the door, upgrading it to something heavier, and an sophisticated security system installed.

XXX

She was baking by mid-afternoon, her kitchen looked like she had robbed a bakery, by six. She had called her brothers to come over and pick up some baked goods. She'd also manged to make several casseroles for Myles to put in his freezer, she was sitting in her kitchen when she heard Jamie pull into the drive.

She hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on, she disengaged the alarm, and unlocked the back door letting him in. He was barley in the door, when she wrapped her arms around him.

He looked around her kitchen, seeing that the counters were covered with cookies, cakes, muffins, and breads. "Did you knock over a bakery today?" He laughed.

"No, I just felt like baking." She opened the oven, pulling out the last of the casseroles, one for Myles freezer, and one for their dinner tonight. The sound of doorbell ringing, she started to go answer the door. He stopped her, looking at her closely.

"You expecting anyone?"

"My brothers, are stopping by, to pick up some baked goods." She smiled at him.

"I'll go let then in, stay here." He walked through the kitchen door, going through to the livingroom. He was a little worried about Presley, she was acted a little strange. He noticed when he came in, that there was a new backdoor, and a keypad, same thing at the front. He unlocked the front door, letting her brothers inside her house.

"How is she?" Aaron asked.

"The kitchen looks like she robbed a bakery." Jamie replied.

"Crap! That isn't good, means she's kept it all in, until it's about to burst." Myles said.

"We always reap the benefits when she's stressed or upset! She bakes and cooks, but then eventually she'll break down." Davis said.

Jamie listened to her brothers talk about his girlfriend. "She's done this before? The baking like crazy?" The three men, let out a laugh.

"Since she was eight, it wasn't so bad because mom could rein her in a bit. Once she was allowed to cook on her own, every heartbreak, or upset she would bake and cook." Aaron shook his head. "Let's go see how bad, she is."

The four men walked into, her three brothers let out a whistle, as the surveyed the array of baked goods. Aaron approached his sister. "Pres, you doing okay?" She turned around, smiling at him.

"Of course. I had some extra time, so I baked." She handed him a box, that was filled to the brim with containers of baked goods. She handed Davis his box, smiling at him, and finally, she pushed two boxes towards Myles. "All the casseroles, have cooking directions written on them." The three men took their boxes, nodding towards Jamie, as they left, knowing that he'd take care of their sister.

She was finishing boxing up the rest of the baking goods, planning on taking some to work, having Jamie taking some to work with him. She felt his hands cover hers, stilling her hands. "Presley, look at me."

She slowly lifted her face to look at him. "Dinner is ready. I hope your hungry, I made taco casserole." She was pulled into his arms, her resolve was slowly slipping away.

"It's okay, I'm going to keep you safe." Her body betrayed her, the memory of Thomas holding her hostage, then possibly breaking into her home, hit her at once. Her body started to shake out of control, she started to cry, she felt Jamie pulling her closer to him. He just held her, letting her cry.

She pulled away after a few minutes, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry, for falling apart..." He caressed her face, pulling her close for a kiss.

"It's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time. You can talk to me." She laid her head on his chest. "Let's eat, it smells amazing in her, between dinner and all the baking you did." She laughed, pulling away from him, she grabbed plates for their dinner.

XXX

The rest of the week pasted in a blur, thankful there were no further incidents and Presley began to relax a little by the end of the week. She was sitting in the teacher's lounge Friday afternoon, drinking a cup of coffee, she didn't have a class today last hour, because her junior's had a field trip. She was getting caught up by grading assignments that were handed in that day.

She was hoping to finish them by the end of the day, she wanted to enjoy her three day weekend. She'd finished grading the last paper, as the bell rung, she carried the papers back to her room, locking them in her desk drawer. She started to pack her things up, getting ready to head home, Jamie was working a late tour today, so she wouldn't see him until tomorrow.

She really had no plans for the night, Myles was out of the country until Monday, Aaron, Talia and the kids were going out of town to see Talia's family, and Davis and Emily were in Nashville on business. She was heading out to her jeep, when her phone rang, she had to dig down into her purse to find it.

She was leery about answering it, it was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello."

"Presley, it's Erin." She searched her mind, she knew several Erin's. "Erin Regan."

"Oh, hi!" She tried to think if there was something going on with Nikki, wondering if that was why she was calling, then her imagination got the better of her, and she thought something had happened to Jamie.

"I was calling to see if you were busy tonight. Linda and I are going out for a girls night!"

Relief spread over her, she instantly smiled. "I did have plans with Ben n Jerry and Netflix, but I think a girls night sounds wonderful!"

"We'll pick you up at seven. Text me your address!"

"Sounds great!" Presley texted Erin her address, before getting in her car and driving home. Pulling into her drive, she hurried into the house, she had forgotten to ask what they were doing tonight. She had no idea what to wear, she pulled out her phone sending Erin a quick text.

 **Where are we going tonight? Wondering how I should dress!**

She laughed out loud at Erin's return text.

 **It's a surprise! Something eye catching!**

That was helpful Erin, something eye catching, she had a boyfriend, she didn't need to catch anyone's eye. She ran up the backstairs to her room, throwing open her closet, moving to the clothes in the back. She pulled out a pair of black jeans, a blank tank top, with a red, clingy, sheer top. She found a pair of gray boots to wear. She tossed them on the bed, hoping it would be eyes catching enough, she went to soak in a bath.

She crawled out of the tub, once the water started to get cold, she fixed her hair, and did her make-up. Pulling on a flannel button up shirt, and shorts, she ran downstairs, to grab a bottle of water. She smiled when she heard Jamie's ringtone.

"Hello."

"Girls night huh?"

"Yep, your sister invited me."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I was told to be ready at seven."

"Do I need to be worried?"

"I'm going to be with the Commissar's, an ADA."

"Well I don't get off until midnight if you end up in lock up." She laughed.

"I'm sure your dad or Danny would come get us out!"

"Have fun, and stay out of trouble!"

"Where is the fun in that?" She laughed again. "See you when the sun comes up!" She ended the call heading back upstairs.

XXX

Jamie put his phone down as Janko got back in the car with a cup of coffee. "What, we aren't making a trip to see your girlfriend?"

"She's got plans with Erin and Linda for a girls night out."

Janko let out a laugh. "You're in trouble now buddy!"

"What do you mean?"

"They are taking her out, to see how she really feels. To see if she's worthy to date you. Don't be surprised if she comes home in tears!"

Linda wouldn't do that, Erin maybe..." Jamie didn't like the thought of Presley being given the third degree by Erin, she'd been through enough this week, It was too soon to discuss feelings, they were still getting to know each other. He didn't even know, how many serious relationships she's had in the past. He wanted to call her and tell her not to go, but he really didn't have a reason.

He hoped that Erin didn't scare her off, he really liked Presley, he cared about her a lot. Maybe Linda would be able to rein Erin in, keep her from going overboard.

XXX

Presley was sitting on her couch, waiting at seven when Erin showed up at her door. She smiled at the woman, grabbing her jacket and purse, she set the alarm, and locked the door before she left. Once inside the limo, Erin thrust a flute of champagne into her hand. "Are we celebrating?" Presley asked.

Linda was sitting back, sipping from her own flute. "Yes. The fact that my brother Jamie has finally found someone worthy." Presley sat there a little stunned at Erin's declaration. The two woman, clinked glasses with her, Presley, took a drink of the sweet liquid. Thinking tonight was going to be a long light.

The limo pulled up to a nightclub, she was dragged out of the limo by Erin and Linda, a purple drink shoved into her hand by the bartender, the three woman sat down at a table. The drink was potent, Presley could usually hold her own when drinking, but this purple drink was knocking her for a loop. They had drank three or four, drinks just kept appearing, compliments from different men.

Erin looked at her, smiling. "How do you feel about my brother?"

"Danny is a very nice, he took care of my problem Tuesday."

"Not Danny silly, Jamie!"

Presley laughed. "I'm falling in love with him. I know we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"Good! That's just what I want to hear!" Linda was sitting at the table, drinking cokes, she figured one of them needed to be sober, to keep the other two out of trouble.

"He's so sweet! He's the first serious relationship I've had. I dated a couple of losers in college."

"I'm sorry! My brother is a good guy!" The woman drank the next round that was sent to them, they decided it was time to leave, a couple of guys approached them, wanting to go with them.

Presley looks at them. "Back off! We are out for girls night! I can and will drop you on the floor!" The two men just laughed, because Presley was weaving back and forth, she looked like she was about to fall over. One of the men, grabbed, her wrist, trying to pull her forward. She stomped on his instep, with her boot heel, she threw a punch into his solar plexus, when he was bent over, she kneed him in the nose.

He fell to the ground, she started to loose her balance, Linda steadied her. "Easy there Presley." Presley looked at the other man and glared at him.

"You want to go?" He backed off, pulling his friend with him. The bouncers came over, helping Linda get them into the limo. It was already almost one am, Linda had called Jamie, he was staying at his apartment that night. She told him, she was dropping off his girlfriend in ten minutes.

Once she got Erin inside her apartment and settled, they headed to Jamie's, he was waiting for them when they pulled up. He pulled open the door, lifting Presley out of the back of the limo.

Linda laughed. "Good luck Jamie!"

XXX

Presley had dozed off on the limo ride, she opened her eyes as Jamie lifted her out, carrying her up the stairs to his apartment. "Jamie! Hi!" She patted his face, he let out a laugh. Presley started singing an Elvis song, her hands cupping Jamie's face.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Jamie was full on laughing by the time he got her into his apartment, he pulled her boots off. "Can you undress yourself?" He'd handed her a t-shirt and a pair of his shorts, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Jamie Reagan!" She sat up on the bed, pulling off her top, and putting on his t-shirt. She stood up, loosing her balance his hands were on her waist. She looked into his eyes. "Remind me to tell you again in the morning!" She pulled off her pants, sliding on his shorts, she crawled into his bed, falling asleep.

He looked down at her, not sure what to make of her declaration, she he mark it up to being drunk or did she mean it. He turned out the lights, crawling in beside her, sorting out his own feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

She popped one eye open, holy hell she had drank way too much the night before. Those little purple drinks packed a punch, she moaned as her head started to throb, and memories of the night before played out. She slowly sat up, she remembered being dropped off at Jamie's. Did she really sing _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_?

The door slowly opened, Jamie was smiling at her, handing her a bottle of water, and some pain reliever. "Thank you! I'm sorry about the concert last night!"

She heard him laugh. "That was my favorite part, I just wish I would have recorded it!" She laid back down on the bed, he laid down with her.

"Your sister is such a bad influence!" She smiled at him. "I have no clue what I drank last night, but guys kept buying us drinks..."

"Oh really?" She turned towards him again, smiling. "I think I need to talk to Linda, she was sober when she dropped you off!"

"Oh God! She closed her eyes, remembering her final words to Jamie as she fell to sleep. She told him that she loved him, which it wasn't some drunken declaration, it was how she truly felt about him.

"What's wrong?" He rolled to his side, looking at her. She closed her eyes, trying to decide what to say or do. "I was suppose to remind you to tell me something. What was it?"

Presley bit her bottom lip, she opened her eyes, looking at him. "Jamie, I..."

"Oh, that's right. I've fallen in love with you Presley." He leaned down kissing her.

She smiled at him. "Admit it, it was my serenading skills, it's what won you over. After hearing me sing Elvis, you just couldn't resist..." She heard him laugh. "I love you too."

XXX

He took her home later that morning, she was still dressed in his t-shirt and shorts, throwing her clothes from the night before in a bag. He carried her out to his car, trying to get her to sing to him again. She laughed, at him, shaking her head, telling him it would never happen again. He pulled into her drive, coming around to get her out of the car, carrying her inside, the house.

He sit her feet on the floor, leaning down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. pulling him close. She pulled back looking up at him and smiling. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to take a shower!" She dashed up the back stairs to her room, stepping inside she pulled some clean clothes out, she went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

She stepped into the shower, letting a small sigh out, as the hot water hit her, they'd been together just over a month. It was the beginning of November, they had their first date at the end of September. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair, turning off the water, she stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

She dries off, going into the bedroom, pulling on clean clothes, she went downstairs to see what Jamie was doing. She grinned when she found him asleep on her couch. She climbed over the back of the couch, landing on top of him, he let out a oaf. His eyes opened, he smiled at her sleepily. "Why are you so tired?"

"I don't know, maybe because my drunken girlfriend came in at one am, singing Elvis songs." His arms went around her.

"Hmmm! Wow!" She leaned down kissing him. "Maybe she'll make it up to you by making you something good to eat!"

"Maybe we could take a nap together?" He smiled at her.

"That's a good possibility." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she found it comforting. She really wasn't tired, but was enjoying laying here with him. It wasn't long before she heard his even breathing and knew he was asleep again, she was settled against his chest. She didn't want to disturb him, so she just laid there with him.

XXX

She was being shaken awake, she grumbled at whoever was shaking her. She heard laughter, then felt a kiss being placed on her lips. Her eyes, slowly opened, she was staring down at Jamie. He was smiling up at her, she wrinkled her nose up. She was pushing up, to sit up and see about fixing them something to eat. He pulled her back down against him, laughing in her ear.

"Where are you going?"

"Food!" She pulled away from him, smiling. "Come on." She pulled him with her, dragging him into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, pulling out mushrooms green peppers, cheese, ham, and eggs. She pulled slices of Texas toast from the freezer and toasted them, while their omelets were cooking. She put the plate in front of him, she sat down at the bar with him, ready to eat.

He grabs her hand, holding on to it tightly. "I told you about Sydney, is there any ex-fiancees in your past."

She laughed. "No! I had a few boyfriends in high school, then a few losers in college. I did get married when I was three, to the neighbor boy, but that was over by the time I went to kindergarten."

"And what is the name of your ex-husband?" He grinned at her.

"Howie, he was four, Davis married us in our backyard. He was my first kiss." She smiled at him. They finished eating, she rinsed their plates, putting them in the dishwasher. She turned around to find him right behind her, his hands entangled in her hair, he lowered his lips to hers.

"Want to go to my family dinner with me tomorrow?" He was cupping her face.

"Sure. The Apes are out of town, guess they're going to have to share me on Sundays."

"We usually go to Mass first." He looked at her hopefully.

"I'll go to Mass with you!" She smirked at him, he kissed her again. She was feeling nervous, she would be spending a good part of the day with his family tomorrow. Her mind was going a thousand miles a hour, she couldn't hold onto more then one thought for very long. She felt him giving her a little shake to get her attention.

"Hey, you okay?" He was looking at her with concern. "Where did you just go?"

"I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts."

"Do you want to share?" She smiled at him, shaking her head. Trying to push everything from her head, trying not to get too caught up. "Look at me. You can tell me what's bothering you."

"I know. I'm fine!" She leaned forward to kiss him, leaning into him. She relaxed when she felt his arms wrap around he, she wrapped her arms around him.

XXX

Jamie looked down at her, knowing something was bothering her, for only knowing her for a month, he could tell by looking into her eyes. That's the first thing he noticed about her, that her eyes sparkled when they met. He could see there was fear, hiding just beneath the surface, he could tell she was still hiding what she was feeling from the break in, from the past week.

"Presley, talk to me."

"It's nothing, just stuff I have to work through. I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I promise." He could tell she was holding back, he thought about what Aaron said, she holds it all in, until she can't anymore. All he could do was be there, when she finally did, let go.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I'm happy staying home, and watching movies." She pulled him from the kitchen, to the livingroom, sitting on the couch, she turned on the TV. Handing him the remote, she watched as he changed channels looking for something for them to watch.

He stopped on a college football game, she smiled memories of her childhood, her brothers and dad watching football on Saturday afternoons. He smiled at her. "We can watch something else."

"No it's fine! I've spent a many of Saturday and Sunday watching football." She curled up next to him.

"So you understand the game?"

She rolled her eyes, looking at him. "Really Reagan? Not only do I understand it, I know how to play!"

"You played football?" He looked down at her.

"BYL Thank you very much!"

"BYL?"

"Back Yard League! Mom made me quit playing because of one unfortunate incident. I only got to play with family on holidays."

He started laughing. "You played football with boys?"

"I was small and fast, I could take the bigger boys out at the knees, they never saw me coming. I could run fast too, they couldn't catch me! It was all good, until that big lug Paulie tackled me. I was seven, he was ten. He was twice as big as me, I thought Myles and Aaron were going to kill him."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No, as soon as the kid got off of me, I jumped up dusted myself off and was ready to play. Davis ran home and told mom, that I had been smashed. I had to settle for being a cheerleader after that." He laughed again. "Dad let me take a marshal arts class, so it was cool."

"We play football every Thanksgiving, you can be on my team!"

"I don't know Reagan, I'm talking about Talbert family honor. I don't know if I can be on your team, I'm already scheduled to play that day."

"With who?"

Me and Myles, against Aaron and Davis. Davis' backyard."

"I'm watching that game." She smiled at him, she laid her head in the crook of his arm and they watched the rest of the football game.

XXX

The next morning she stood in front of the stove, making stuffed french toast and bacon, the coffee was already made. She heard him coming down the stairs, she smiled when his arms encircled her waist pulling her to his chest. "You know, if you keep cooking this way, you're going to make me fat!"

"You might have to cut down on the donuts then Reagan!" She laughed as his finger dug into her sides, she turned to face him. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She turned back around to the stove, plating their breakfast, handing him the plates. She poured two cups of coffee, carrying them to the table, sitting across from Jamie.

She smiled when she watched him take a bite, and close his eyes in bliss. "This is really good!" She only manged to eat half of hers, she pushed her plate towards him. "Really?" She nodded at him, as she got up from the table, she started to clean up from breakfast. She pulled the cupcakes she had made on the counter, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dessert for today." She ran up the back stairs to shower, and ready for Mass, by the time she was done, the cupcakes would be cool enough to fill and frost. She finished getting dressed, running down the stairs, she pulled the caramel cream from the fridge and started filling the cupcakes, she then pulled out the vanilla frosting, pipping it on.

She set the finished cupcakes in the carrier, putting the lid on top, she finished loading things into the dishwasher. She turned to find Jamie standing in the kitchen door, watching her. She smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

He walked towards her, laughing. "You have frosting, right here." He leaned down kissing her. "Mmmm, caramel."

"That's the filling inside the cupcakes." She smiled at him.

"I'm defiantly going to get fat." She laughed at him, poking him in the stomach.

"Awwww, you'd be a cute tubby cop!" He started to tickle her again. "Please, please, stop!" He ran his hands up her back, kissing her again.

"Let's go!" He picked up the cupcakes, she grabbed jer purse, following him out the back door.

XXX

She was in the kitchen helping Linda and Erin finish lunch. "How are you feeling after Friday night?" Linda smiled at Presley.

"I'm fine, no issues!" She wasn't about to tell them she had serenaded Jamie all the way up the stairs to his apartment. That was a secret better left between him and her, she continued chopping vegetables for the salad. The one thing she didn't tell Jamie about, because she didn't think it was that important was about the guy she beat up as they were leaving.

The three woman finished lunch, and took it to the table, calling everyone to the table. After the blessing was said, Danny looked at Erin and Presley, laughing. "I heard, you two had a good time Friday night."

"It was alright!" Presley said, keeping her head down.

"So Rocky down there had to defend their honor!" Danny laughed.

"What's he talking about Presley?" Jamie was looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "A couple of guys, wanted to go home with us. Wouldn't take no for an answer, so I just insisted. No big deal!"

"You beat up a guy?" Sean looked at her wide eyed. She really didn't know how to answer him, she didn't want him to think violence was acceptable.

"You know what Sean, I was defending myself, your mom, and Aunt Erin. The guy and his friend thought it was acceptable to force their company on us, after we said no. I just reminded them that's not how a gentleman should act." She smiled at the young boy.

Jamie leaned over whispering in her ear. "Did you try singing to them first?" She elbowed him in the ribs, laughing when he let out an oaf. Henry let out a laugh when he saw what happened.

"Assaulting a police officer is a very serious offense Presley!" Henry said. She let out a laugh, taking hold of the older man's hand.

"You won't rat me out, will you?"

"I didn't see anything sweetheart." He smiled warmly at her.

XXX

Erin looked at her dad, smiling. "Jamie looks happy."

"He does, I don't think I've seen him this happy, with anyone."

"She's good for him, and she cares for him too."

Frank continued to keep his eye at the end of the table at his youngest son, and the young woman sitting by her side. He knew that Jamie had been staying with her, since someone had kicked in her door, this past week. He could see that her smile, didn't reach her eyes, he continued to eat his meal. Watching her, intently, he picked up that she was nervous. He wondered if it was being her with the entire family, or something else.

He could tell she was use to masking her emotions, and keeping them hidden from others.

XXX

She was still sleeping Monday morning, Jamie leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "Don't you have to get up for school?"

"No, it's a holiday!" She pulled the covers up to her neck, getting comfortable. She was dozing off again, before he left the room, she'd get up in a couple of hours and run some errands. Right now, she was going to catch up on some sleep. She stretchered and yawned, two hours later, sitting up in bed, she decided to go for a run. She threw on some workout clothes, grabbed her earbuds, and headed out the door.

She hadn't run outside for a while, she'd been using her treadmill mostly at night once she got home. Since it was a beautiful day, she decided to hit the streets. She was half way, into her five mile run, when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Without missing a beat, she grabbed the hand, off her shoulder, turning around, she flipped the man to the ground.

Pinning him there with her knee, she stared into the face of a man dressed in a suit. She looked up to see another man staring at her, a black SUV, parked at the curb. The window was down, and she could see Frank Reagan, staring at her. _Great, she had just actually assaulted a police officer._


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so sorry!" She removed her knee from the man's chest, he stood up, shaking it off.

"No ma'am, I thought you heard me calling your name. I should have gotten in front of you to get your attention." She closed her eyes, blushing. "You were being followed by a gentleman for several blocks, Commissioner Regan spotted you. He wanted to make sure that you were safe."

She looked over towards the SUV, feeling uneasy. "I'm sure it was nothing, I'll head back homr."

"Ms. Talbert, please let us give you a ride home." She was escorted ti the black SUV, Frank opened the back door, allowing her inside. The door was shut, once she was safely inside.

"I'm sorry about your man Sir." She was looking towards the floor.

"Call me Frank. That was impressive, John is a thirty year veteran with the force, he excels at hand to hand, and you laid him flat."

"He wasn't expecting it, under estimating your opponent, is your biggest enemy. "

"The man that was following you, meets Thomas Anthony's description. That's why I stopped, between last week and today, it looks like he's coming after you."

"Is that fact or just speculation?" She his gaze, the famous Frank Reagan stare, she didn't flinch. She looked out the window as the SUV, pulled up in front of her home. "Thanks for the ride Frank."

"Presley, you need to take this seriously." She looked at him, before climbing out of the SUV, she was walked to the door by his detail. The man that she had flipped over her shoulder, did a quick search of her house, before leaving her. Frank took the time to call Danny, telling him what he'd seen. He was a hundred percent sure, that she was in danger.

XXX

She was sitting at the kitchen table, working on lesson plans, she heard Jamie calling her from the livingroom, he sounded aggravated. She got up from the table, going into the next room, Eddie was standing next to the door looking uncomfortable. Jamie approached her, quickly. "Were you going to call me, and tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She'd already forgotten about the events from that morning.

"That Anthony was following you! I had to find out from my brother and dad!"

"Calm down, I was going to tell you about it tonight." She frowned at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I can take care of myself." They stared at each other, both angry at each other. The radio went off, Eddie answered the call, looking at his back.

"Look Reagan, we need to go." Eddie called from the door. He clinched his jaw, before puling her to him, kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you Presley."

"I love you too. Nothing is going to happen to me, now go catch some bad guys!" She kissed him before pushing him towards the door. She watched him and Eddie, walking out together. She smiled, knowing that he was worried about her. She walked back into her kitchen, sitting down at her laptop, going back to work. She worked through the afternoon, she finished her work, putting her things away.

She put her phone in the docking station, blaring 80's music, she started dancing around the kitchen, preparing dinner. She looked up, seeing a shadow at her back door, she looked through the window, letting out a laugh. She pulled open the door, throwing her arms around the man standing there.

"Paulie Munson! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Your brother invited me to dinner!"

"He did? Nice of him! Come in!" She smiled at the man she hadn't seen for six years.

"So, where is Myles?" Paulie asked. The sound of the doorbell, stopped her from answering. She went to answer the front door, Paulie right behind her, the door opened and Jamie came in, with Myles behind him. Jamie came to a stop, seeing the man, behind his girlfriend.

"Myles Jennings, did you forget to mention something?" She mockingly glared at her brother. He pushed around Jamie, picking her up and swinging her around.

"I see Paulie beat me here! Didn't think you'd mind!" She slapped at his arms.

"I don't mind him, but you I don't know." He sit her back down on her feet. She walked over to Jamie, smiling at him. "Jamie this is Paulie Munson, he's Myles best friend growing up. None of us knows why. Paulie this is my boyfriend Jamie Reagan."

Paulie covered his heart with his hands. "Tinkerbell, I'm heartbroken! I thought we had something special." She let out a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Paulie, I wasn't into ten year old boys that tackled like a girl. She started to walk into the kitchen. "Behave boys, while I finish dinner." She pulled the roast out of the oven, glad she made sides. She took some of the drippings and made gravy, she heated the rolls, that she had made earlier. She looked up, as the door opened, smiling when she saw Jamie walk in.

"It smells great in here." He smiled at her.

"It will be ready soon." She walked around the counter, kissing him. "Everything okay?"

"I just wanted to spend sometime with my favorite teacher. What does Paulie do?"

He's a private investigator, has a security company. Why?"

"You're brother has hired him, to keep you safe."

She felt her anger, start to bubble over. "Myles Jennings Talbert, Paul Monroe Munson!" She stormed through the kitchen door, both men sitting on the couch, starring at her. She walked over to the couch, grabbing them each by the ear, and twisting. "You have until the count of three, to tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

"Tinkerbell, calm down!" Paul started out. "Myles and Aaron both called me, told me what was going on!" She released his ear, turning on Myles.

"Come on sis, it's for when Jamie can't be with you."

"Did you think to ask me? Paulie go home!" She glared at her brother before releasing his ear. She stormed back into the kitchen, still feeling angry. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I just found out about it!" He held up his hands. She started putting the food on platters and carrying them to the table. "I think it's a good idea." She finished sitting the table, calling the other two to the table. She didn't say a word, during dinner, which made Myles and Paulie nervous. They both knew it wasn't a good sign, if she was totally, silent.

She ate her dinner, looking at all three men, Jamie sat next to her, his hand on her thigh, he smiled at her. She shooed them out of the kitchen once they were finished eating so she could clean up.

XXX

"I'm a little scared right now!" Paulie said looking at Myles.

"Yeah, me too. It's never good when she's this quiet. Usually means that she's about to reek all sorts of hell on our lives."

Jamie looked at both men. "Presley? I've never seen her loose her temper."

Myles and Paulie both laughed, shaking their heads. "Man, just wait until you make you good and mad. I don't know how we lived some days."

"Excuse me? I've seen her get mad!" Both men laughed.

"I once made fun of her, when she was ten. Mom made her wear a dress to her piano recital. Mom told me to stop, but I kept on. She shaved my eyebrows off, while I slept." Myles said.

"Remember when she got mad at Aaron for bringing his girlfriend home from college. He ignored her the entire time he was home. When he came home for Thanksgiving, they'd broken up. She refused to talk to him, during the BYL game, she took him out at the knees, and he was on her team." Paulie laughed.

"We could list examples all night of Presley's temper. She has calmed down, now that she's an adult. Myles laughed. "For all the times she's unleashed her temper on us, she's unleashed it on those that have threatened to hurt those that she loved."

Paulie laughed. "She has always been a brave, and not afraid of giants. Remember when we were eight?"

"What happened?" Jamie looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"She's always been small, she was only five pounds when she was born. We had a classmate Lance, he'd just finished chemo, he was bald and weak. She was in kindergarten, we were in third grade. Anyway this fifth grader Billy was picking on Lance, and I was standing up for him. Billy had knocked Lance to the ground, I had my back to Billy, checking on my friend. Billy comes after me with a baseball bat, out of no where, I hear this primal scream, and Billy goes down like a ton of bricks. Presley took him out at the knees, she then climbs onto his chest, and starts wailing on him." Myles was laughing.

"Presley?"

Paulie nodded his head. "I pulled her off of him, and threw her over my shoulder. She was so little that's when I started calling her Tinkerbell. The next week, Billy had her cornered on the playground, Davis came to find me. Myles was home sick. Tinkerbell was staring him down, showing no fear. I beat the crap out of him, for bullying a little girl. She got mad at me, for protecting her."

"I take it, she doesn't like to be protected?" Jamie asked.

"NO!" Both men said in unison. "She's always been insistent that she could take care of herself. Drives me and Aaron crazy!" Myles said. They stopped talking when they saw her standing in the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

Myles and Paulie both jumped up, hugging and kissing her, both saying good bye, and leaving her alone with Jamie.

XXX

She stood there staring at Jamie. "I wouldn't blame you, if you decided to run." He got up from the couch, walking over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"So, you have a temper?"

"They grossly exaggerate my flaws." She smiled at him. "I only have a temper, when someone I love is threatened."

"I have a feeling there are a lot more things to learn about you." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Maybe, but I'm not talking. You've heard enough for tonight."

"You've been beating up people that are bigger then you since you were five?"

"Younger then that, had to keep my brothers in line." He pulled her down on the couch with him.

"Did you and Paulie ever date?"

She laughed. "No, ewww! He's like a fourth brother, he's just another over protective ape." She laid against him.

"Any cute pictures of you to share?"

"No!" She raised up to look at him.

"I'll just wait until Thanksgiving, and ask your brothers. I'm sure they'll show me all the good ones."

"Just remember Reagan, what goes around comes around. I'll be asking Erin about little Jamie stories." She smiled. getting up from the couch. "I'm sure she'll be happy to share!" She headed for the stairs, smiling to herself. She wasn't about to tell him, that she had the photo albums here at the house. She wasn't hiding them, they were in the bookshelf downstairs.

She changed into some sleep shorts, and pulled on Jamie's t-shirt, it swallowed her. He came up stairs, looking at her, smiling. "Isn't that my t-shirt?"

"You have no proof that it's yours." She said defensively.

He laughed walking over to her. "It says Property of NYPD Academy!"

She rolled her eyes, then smiled. "That proves nothing."

"Fact number 1: You wore that exact shirt home, this past weekend, and mine is missing. Fact number 2: It's obviously too big for you! Shall I go on?"

"You ain't got nothing on me copper! It was left here, yeah that's it! So it's mine!" He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, kissing her.

"I guess you can keep it."

"I have a Tennessee Titians shirt you can have to wear, if you want." She smiled at him.

He laughed at her. "You can keep it."

XXX

Tuesday morning she was sitting in her classroom, getting ready for class to start. She looks up as Peter enters her classroom, she could tell the boy is upset and distraught. "Ms. Talbert, my dad is going to hurt you."

"What?"

"I can't tell you how I know, but you have to be careful. He has plans, he wants to kill you." The boy left her room quickly, she sat back down in her chair, not sure what to do next. She knew she should probably tell Jamie, if he found out from someone else, he'd be mad. She pulled out her phone, sending him a text.

 **Call me when you get a minute.**

It didn't take long for her phone to ring, she smiled knowing it was Jamie. "Hey, that was fast."

"Everything okay?"

"I got a visit from Peter Anthony this morning. Giving me a warning."

"Presley..."

"He told me his dad was going to hurt me. When I asked him what? He told me he couldn't tell me how he knew but his dad was going to kill me and I needed to be careful." She said it just above a whisper. The line was silent for a few minutes. "Jamie?"

"I'm still here! Don't leave the building today. Danny will be coming by to talk to you. I love you."

"I love you too." She ended the call, tossing her phone in her purse. The first bell of the day rang, and she started teaching, her class was interrupted by Mr. Parker coming into get her, letting her know a Detective Reagan was there to see her. She left her classroom, to go speak with Danny.

"Jamie is worried about you Presley."

"I know..."

"I have to say, I'm concerned. Maybe you should take a leave until after the trial."

"That could be up to a year, no. Look, I'll be fine." She left Danny in the office, heading back to her classroom, she was just barley inside the classroom when the fire alarms went off, she rolled her eyes. Going to her desk, she grabbed her purse, and attendance book, and led her class outside. The firetrucks were rolling up, along with ambulances and NYPD.

She was standing in the back parking lot, when gun fire rang out, everyone hit the ground, she heard several rounds going off around her. She felt a bullet hit near her, it only lasted for a few seconds then it was over. She slowly sat up, she felt something wet running down her arm, she wiped it away, not having time to worry about it. She had to check on her students first, they were all accounted for, and in one piece.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, finding Danny behind her. "Presley, are you okay?" She just stared at him, not sure of what he had asked her. "We need a medic over here!" Danny put his arm around her waist, lowering her to the ground. "Hold on Presley!" She started to close her eyes. "Keep your eyes open Presley!"

She couldn't fight it anymore, she let the blackness over take her.

 **AN: Okay my loves, I have to work the next three nights, so my next update won't be until Monday. Unless I get called off this weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Between before work, a break, and lunch, I was able to get a chapter done. Please forgive any mistakes, it was typed on my phone. Please R &R! I might get another one done tomorrow, if not then it might not happen until Monday!**

"Thirty-three year old female, multiple GSW to the right shoulder through and through, the right bicep, and the right side of the chest." The paramedics were pushing the gurney into the ER at St. Victor's.

Linda looked down at Presley on the gurney, she saw her eyes open for a brief moment. "You hold on Presley!" Linda and the doctor stabilized her, then the surgery team moved her put. Linda leaned against the wall exhaling slowly.

"You okay Linda?" Dr. Trager asked.

"I'm fine. That was my brother-in-law's girlfriend." She said a quick prayer that Presley would be fine. She left the trams room, going back to the nurses station.

XXX

Jamie had gone back to his apartment after dropping Presley off at school. He had the TV on half listening to a show when it was interrupted by a news report. He turned to see the school that Nikki attended and Presley taught at on the screen.

He dropped down to the couch, watching the report. "Students, faculty, and staff evacuated the building at nine am, when fire alarms sounded. As teachers were accounting for their students, gunshots rang out. A teacher was critical wounded, and taken to the hospital. The name of the teacher isn't being released at this time, pending family notification. Rachel Ford Action 2 News."

Jamie pulled his phone from his pocket, there were no missed calls or texts. He quickly dialed her number, after several rings it went to voicemail. He tried not to panic, thinking she maybe busy in all the chaos to answer her phone. Then the thought hit him, that she would have sent him a quick text letting him know that she was fine.

He grabbed his car keys heading for the door, he opened it, stopping when he found Erin and Nikki. He could see the tears in Nikki's eyes, he clinched his jaw.

"Jamie, today at school..." Erin started to tell him but he stopped her.

"Presley was the teacher that was shot. I heard the news report. What hospital?"

"St. Victor's." He locked the door pulling it shut, he didn't say anything as he left with his sister and niece. He climbed into his car, trying to remain calm as he drove to the hospital. She had to be all right, he couldn't loose her.

He pulled into the parking garage, finding a place to park was proving to be difficult. He finally found one, was beyond frustrated at that point. Erin and Nikki had parked next to him, they went into the ER together.

Linda was sitting at the nurses station charting. Jamie went through the doors, ignoring the receptionist. "Presley? Where is she?"

Linda saw how frantic he was, but knew she couldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family. Jamie felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Danny standing behind him. His shirt covered in blood. "Come on, her brothers are up stairs. They can fill you in."

The Reagan siblings and Nikki went towards the elevator, riding up to the third floor surgical waiting area. Jamie looked at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's not my blood." Jamie looked at him, knowing that his brother, had been with Presley when she'd been shot.

"Thanks Danny, for being there." The elevator opened and the walked to the waiting room, finding Aaron and Myles. Jamie approached the two men.

"How is she?"

Aaron looked up. "She was hit three times, shoulder, arm, and chest, all on the right side. The shoulder was through and through."

Jamie eased himself down into the chair, he was afraid he was going to loose her. He closed his eyes, afraid to ask her brother how bad the rest of her wounds were. Davis came off the elvator twenty minutes after Jamie got there.

He immediately went to Aaron. "How is she?"

"She's in surgery, we're waiting for an update." Davis sat down with his brothers, he looked over at Jamie, and slapped him on the back.

"She's going to make it through this, Presley is a fighter, has been from the start.. She doesn't give up easily!" Jamie looked up at him, he didn't know how to answer.

Myles smiled. "All you have to do is tell her, she can't accomplish something and she her stubbornness comes out and she does it just to prove you wrong!"

XXX

Beaz appeared in the waiting room motioning for Danny. "We got Peter Anthony, to talk to us. His dad hired someone to kill Presley."

Danny rubbed his hand over his face. "Did the kid have proof or a name?"

"No, just that he heard his mom and dad talking about it. How's Presley?"

"She's in surgery. I'm coming back to the station with you, try to find the shooter and Anthony."

"Reagan, stay with your brother, he needs you."

"He rather have me on the case, making sure she's safe." Danny walked over to Jamie, letting him know that he was going back to work on the case, that he'd find out who shot Presley.

XXX

The doors opened, a nurse stepped through. "Talbert?" The three Talbert men and Jamie jumped to their feet, the nurse approached them.

"I'm Dr. Conner one of the doctors helping with Presley's surgery. She's doing great, they've removed the bullet from the right side of her chest. The bullet hit in the right breast in the side. I was able to remove the bullet. It didn't do any damage to the heart or lung. She looks good on my end. Dr. Koltz is removing the bullet from her arm and fixing her shoulder. She'll be out when she's done."

Jamie wouldn't feel total relief until she's in recovery, or better yet when she was in a room and he could see her. He watched the doctor walk back through the doors, he got up and started pacing. Erin came over, putting her arm around his waist.

"I'm going to make a food run, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry." Jamie knew she wouldn't listen, he'd end up with food anyway. He heard the ping of the elevator, he looked up seeing his dad walking in with his detail. Jamie rose to his feet, greeting his dad.

"How is she?"

"Still in surgery, she was hit three times." Jamie paused for a second. "The surgeon that removed the bullet from her chest, said there was no damage to her heart or lung. She's having her shoulder and arm worked on now."

Frank could see the worry in his son's eyes. "You're brother is going to find out who's responsible and bring them in."

Jamie just nodded, he sat back down in his chair, Erin returned with the food. She'd brought extra, knowing that her dad would be there. Jamie picked at his, not feeling like eating. Another two hours passed before the doors swung open again.

Jamie looked up as a female doctor approached Aaron smiling. "Aaron, she's in recovery and awake. Already asking to go home, insisting she isn't hurt that bad."

"Figures!" Myles said.

"There was no nerve damage in the shoulder or bicep, it was mostly tissue damage. She will make a full recovery. "

Jamie felt a sense of relief, he still needed to see her. "When can we see her?"

Dr. Koltz smiled at him. "You must be Jamie." The doctor laughed.

"Am I missing something?"

"As she was coming out of anesthesia she told the nurses not to flirt with her cute boyfriend. He had baby blue eyes. That she'd beat us all down if we flirted with you. I know all three of her brothers, so that just leaves you."

Davis started laughing, along with Erin, while Jamie turned pink. Frank slapped his son on his back. "Sounds like Presley is going to make it!"

XXX

Presley became totally aware of her surroundings, she saw her three brothers asleep across the room. Jamie was was in a chair next to her, she reached out to nudge him. He jerked awake, his blue eyes staring at her.

He sat forward, touching her face. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She licked her dry lips. "I've been better." He leaned down to kissed her, she smiled at him when he pulled back. "Did anyone else get hurt? Is Nikki okay?"

"She's fine. No one else got hurt." She closed her eyes again, feeling Jamie's hand grasp hers.

"I love you Jamie. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"I love you too. You're not trouble." She opened her eyes again, he was staring at her intently. She let out a small giggle.

"I even know that's not true, it's a good thing you fell in love with me before you found out." She saw him grin at her. "My brothers didn't tell you any embarrassing stories did they?"

"No. We were all too worried about you!" Davis was standing behind Jamie, smiling at her. "But now that we know, that you're okay. It's on! With pictures and all!"

She made a face at her twin. "You're suppose to be my partner in crime! My secret keeper Davis Morrison."

She drifted back to sleep as his words floated into her ears. "Paybacks baby sis! From when I started dating Em!"

XXX

She woke up again in the middle of the night, it was just her and Jamie. He was sleeping on the couch, she could tell the day had left him exhausted. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, she was in some pain but nothing too bad.

Pushing herself to the edge of the bed with her good arm, she had to wait for the dizziness to pass. She pushed the IV pole in front of her, walking towards the door to her room. She wanted a cup of coffee and something to eat.

She had to lean against the wall half way down the hall, she was feeling tired and weak. She heard a door open down the hall. She looked up to see Jamie coming towards her, frowning.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Coffee and food." She smiled weakly at him.

"You were shot three times, and just had major surgery. Don't you think you should be in bed resting?"

"Maybe." She watched him grab a wheelchair, he gentlely pushed her down in it. Pushing her back to her room. He lifted her up, and placing hee back in the bed.

"Can you lay here and behave yourself. I'm going to see if I can find you some coffee and food!"

"I make no promises Reagan!"

He smirked at her. "You can and will be handcuffed to the bed!"

She smiled and winked at him. "Jamie Raegan, does your boss know you threaten innocent injured school teachers?"

"He approves, especially when he knows they're stubborn!" He leaned down kissing her. "I'll be right back." She laid back in the bed, smiling as he walked out of the room.

XXX

Jamie walked out of Presley's room and leaned against the wall to rein in his emotions. He'd woken up from a nightmare, that she'd been killed. He watched as someone shot her, her life slipping from her body as he held her.

When he woke up, seeing her bed empty he felt panic and fear. Thinking something had happened to her during the night, he jumped up to race to the nurses station to find out what had happened to her. Relief hit him quick and fast when he saw her leaning against the wall.

He stood up straight, walking to the nurses station asking for a cup of coffee and food for Presley.

XXX

She had sent Jamie home mid-morning, insisting that he get some rest. He wasn't going to leave her, she finally threatened him with calling Eddie to drag him out. He begrudgingly got ready to leave, leaning over to kiss her.

"I'll be back this afternoon!" He threw over his shoulder, as he left her room. She really hoped he'd go home and get some rest. He looked exhausted, she personally hoped he'd fall asleep and not come back until tomorrow.

The door opened again, she had a glare on her face thinking it was Jamie sneaking back in. She was about to get onto him, and threaten him with Eddie, when Jack, Sean, and Linda walked into her room. She smiled at the three Raegans, Happy to have visitors.

"Hi!" The boys set a vase of flowers on her bedside table and smiled at her. "Thank you, those are beautiful."

"Are you okay Presley?" Sean asked.

"I'm going to be just fine." She smiled at the young boy trying to reassure him.

"I'm glad, I was worried."

"Thank you Sean." She noticed Jack was standing behind his brother. He set a bag from a local deli beside the flowers.

"We thought you might be hungry." Presley took the bag, looking inside and smiling. There was a turkey club, on a pretzel roll.

"I think you two are my favorite Reagan men, just don't tell your Uncle Jamie!" She winked at the boys, they laughed and promised to keep her secret. Linda handed her a cup of coffee, smiling at her. "Thanks Linda."

"You're welcome. Hospital coffee is horrible. So how are you feeling?"

"Better then yesterday, I'm tired, some pain."

"Did Jamie leave?"

"I told him to go home shower and rest."

"And how did that go?"

"Had to threaten him with Eddie. Are all the Reagan men that stubborn or is it just him?" Linda laughed, shaking her head.

"You have no idea! I think Danny is the most stubborn out of all of then but that's what makes him a good cop. He won't give up, until he finds a suspect and makes sure they're locked away." Linda and the boys stayed and visited for a little while longer before leaving.

She laid back in bed, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

She opened her eyes to find Aaron gazing down at her, she frowned at him. "Stop being creepy!"

"I was counting your respiration rate."

"Again stop being creepy! So are you going to use your doctor pull and get me out of here?"

He glared at her. "Absolutely not! You're here for at least three days if not more. Keep going on midnight strolls on your own, and I'll make sure you stay longer."

"He told you about that?" She lookedindignite. Her brother let out a laugh.

"Of course he did, called me after you sent him home."

"What a tattle tale!" She was leaned back in her bed, staring up at Aaron. "Any chances you lay off the over protective stuff?"

"Not a chance Pres!" He kissed her on the forehead. "Be good!"

She smiled at her brother. "I'm always good!" He chuckled as he left the room, looking back at her.

"Yeah right! Should I bring up to Reagan about that one time in high school and the sheriff?"

She sat speachless as Aaron opened the door, running into Jamie. "What's this about the sheriff?" Jamie asked. Aaron laughed again.

"I'm sure she won't tell you, we'll go to lunch sometime and I'll tell you about the criminal."

Jamie walked into the room, looking at her. "Something you want to share?"

"I'm pleading the fifth!"


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas Anthony paced his apartment, furious at the money wasted. The man he hired to kill the bitch at his son's school haf failed. It was her fault he couldn't be in his spacious home, that he was stuck living in this cramped apartment, away from his family.

He walked over to the table and snorted another line. Trying to calm his nerves, if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. He had to wait, she would no doubt be under lock and key. She was dating no ordinary cop, but the Commissioner's son.

He had to plan, when and where to hit her. He opened the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. The bitch was going to pay!

XXX

Jamie grinned at her. "So, what were you charged with?"

"There were no charges, no evidences to prove it was me!"

The door opened Myles walked in. "No evidence? Neighbors saw you! There were no charges because you had the Sheriff's department wrapped around your finger."

Presley let out an evil giggle. "I have no idea what your talking about!" Jamie looked at the siblings, waiting for one of them to share. She rolled her eyes. "I may or may not have painted a message on a boyfriend's truck that cheated on me."

"And?" Myles smiled at her.

"Had a couple of the guys from the automotive repair class from Vo-tech, rig it so that his horn sounded every time he stepped on his break."

"And?"

Jamie laughed. "There's more?"

"I replaced his jockstrap with one I doctored with Bengay."

Jamie winced. "What sport did he play?"

"He was captain of the football team at the public high school we went to the private one."

"Tell him what you wrote on his truck!"

"I used hot pink spray paint: MANWHORE! SLUTPUPPY!"

Myles and Jamie both laughed. "I definitely don't want to ever make you mad." Jamie leaned down to kiss her. "So how did the smooth criminal get out of it?"

Myles laughed. "We moved to a small town right outside of Nashville when she was twelve. She took baked goods to both the sheriff and police departments at least twice a week. They couldn't believe that sweet little Presley Talbert would do such a thing."

Presley laughed. "Please, you three apes, got out of tickets because of my baking." She smiled and listened as Myles shared more of their childhood. She didn't mind he was telling Jamie stories of her, some of the embarrassing.

"Don't let her drive your car! She's a speed demon, has been since the day she got her permit!" Myles laughed.

"Hey! Did you forget he's a cop? Besides I never got a ticket back then!"

"Again you had law enforcement wrapped around your finger and you cried your way out of them?"

"But I never got a ticket!"

"How many did you get when you moved here?"

"Hmm, too many! These cops here, laugh at your tears. Besides I haven't been pulled over in years!"

Jamie laughed. "Didn't I just pull you over for speeding?"

"No, that was to say good morning!"

"And to tell you to slow down!" She stuck her tongue out at Jamie, he laughed at her.

"Remind me to tell you about the adrenaline junkie, I think poor mom had to go on anxiety meds, because of her!" Myles leaned down kissing her on the forehead. I've got to go sis. I've got to fly across the country tomorrow. Jamie if you want to see pictures, look in her bookshelf!"

"Traitor!" Presley frowned at her brother. Myles laughed at her.

"Love ya Pres!"

"Love you too!" She watched him leave the room, Jamie came closer to her. He leaned down kissing her. She smiled at him, glad he was back to visit. "When is your next tour?"

"I took a few days off, to be with you."

"You didn't have to do that." She looked up at him, her hands touching his face.

"Where else would I be, the woman I love was shot." He sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her. His hands encasing hers. "Where did the flowers come from?"

She looked at them, smiling a devious glint in her eye. "Two handsome guys brought them, a deli sandwich too." She smiled when he looked at her. "I got a cup of coffee too!"

"Really? He leaned down to kiss her snatching the card out of the holder, to see who the flowers were from. "Get well soon! Glad you're okay. Love, Sean and Jack" He read the card, smiling at her. "My pops and now my nephews?"

"It's my plan to make all the Reagan men love me!" She laughed. He carefully pulled her into his arms.

"I think my whole family already loves you." She melts into his embrace, finding that she felt safe and comfort.

"I know I love them." She felt his arms tighten around her. "My brothers like you, it might take a little longer for them to feel the love. I love those guys, but they're over protective." She pulled back from him, smiling. He started to get up from the bed, she grabbed his hand stopping him. "Lay down with me."

"What?" No, I can't...I don't want to hurt you." She shook her head and smiled.

"Please? You would never hurt me!" She scooted over in the bed, making room for him. He looked down at her for a few minutes, before toeing off his shoes and crawling into bed with her. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She smiled up at him, she kissed his lips.

"I love you." His hands moved to her face, returning her kiss.

"I love you too." He was looking into her eyes. "We need to talk." She immediately got nervous, thinking the worst. She felt herself stiffen, and walls going up to protect herself. This was when he said it was too much for him, and he didn't want to see her anymore.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the hurt. "About what?"

"Your safety, I need to make sure your safe. I need you to move in with me until Danny figures thus out."

She let out a slow exhale, feeling the tears on her face. "Okay."

"Hey? What's this about?" He was wiping away her tears, looking down at her with concern. She closed her eyes, trying to rein in her emotions.

"I thought you were going to tell me that it was all too much. That even though you loved me, you were done..."

"Presley, look at me!" She opened her eyes, looking into his blue ones. "I'm in love with you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm looking forward to hearing every crazy story your brothers have about you!"

She smiled up at him, he lowered his lips to kiss her again. She wrapped her good arm around his neck, pulling her closer to her. Neither one of them hearing the door open. Hearing a throat clear, they look over to find Henry and Erin smiling at them.

"Should you really be making out with her?" Erin asked

"I told you not to get into bed with me!" She gave him a little shove with her good arm, smiling deviously. She heard Erin laugh, as his feet hit the floor. Henry moved forward kissing her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm feeling better."

"That's good sweetheart, you had us worried." She instantly felt guilty, the older Regan must have seen the look. He squeezed her hand, winking at her. "When are they letting you out of here?"

"I'm stuck here for at least three more days. I'm thinking of breaking out sooner, I just have to find some help." Henry laughed, she felt Jamie's eyes on her.

"I understand how you feel, but you need to stay until the doctors say your ready to leave." He smiled down at her.

Erin approached the bed. "Nikki wants to know if she can stop by and see you tomorrow?"

"Of course she can." She smiled at Erin, Presley liked both Regan woman. They were both had been nice to her. Erin noticed the flowers, sitting on the bedside table.

"Those are beautiful." She leaned over to smell them. "Good job Jamie." Presley let out a laugh.

"Those aren't from him, two handsome young men gave me those." Erin raised her eyebrows at her. "Jack and Sean." Erin and Henry both laughed, they stayed to visit a little longer. They left a short time later, Jamie crawled back into bed with her.

She closed her eyes, soaking in his warmth, she felt his lips against her ear. "Do you want me to go get us some dinner?"

"Just order a pizza, I don't want you to leave." She had her eyes closed, breathing slowly, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Jamie looked down at her, sleeping in his arms, it still unnerved him to think how he could have lost her. If he had his way, he'd wouldn't let her out of his sight, until Thomas Anthony was caught. He slipped from the bed, stepping out into the hall, he ordered a pizza for them.

He stepped into the room, watching her sleep, smiling to himself, he stepped closer to the bed. He leaned down, kissing her, trying to wake her up, again smiling when she grumbled about knocking heads together. "Presley, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, frowning for a few minutes, borderline glaring at him. A small smile appeared on her face. "Hi, sorry!" He watched as she pushed her unruly hair out of her face, after pushing herself up in the bed. He sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"It's okay." He laughed. "You did threaten to knock Davis and Aaron's head together if they didn't leave you alone and let you sleep." She let out a little laugh.

"They use wake me up on my days off, wanting me to do crazy things with them." She laughed again. "Myles would join in, when he was in town, that's what I get for giving them all keys."

"You don't do crazy things anymore?"

"Not as often. Aaron as Talia and the kids, Davis has Emily and one on the way. We try to do something once a month, it always doesn't work out." She smiled sadly at him.

"What kind of things did you do together?"

"Sky diving, bungee jumping, mountain climbing..."

"So you are an adrenaline junkie!"

"Just a little!" There was a knock on the door, Jamie got up to get their pizza.

XXX

They watched a movie together, on her laptop, when it was over, Jamie got up from the hospital bed, making his way to the couch. Presley frowned, looking at him. "Go home, and get a good nights sleep!"

He looked up at her. "I don't want to leave you here alone." He continued to unfold the blanket.

"That couch can't be comfortable, you need your rest. Please?" He walked over to the bed, cupping her face, gazing into her eyes.

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"Come on Reagan, stop being stubborn!" He leaned down to kiss her.

"I could say the same about you!" She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he had to be exhausted, she grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"You will be going home tomorrow night to sleep, or I'll call your whole family to drag you out of here kicking and screaming!"

"Are you threatening a law enforcement officer?" He was looking down at her.

"Only because I love him!And it isn't a threat, it's a promise!" She winked at him.

He kissed her again. "I guess I'll let you get by with it, since I love you too!" He made his way to the couch, laying down, he covered up. She watched him for a while, he fell asleep fast. She felt really gross, all she wanted was a shower, he'd brought her a back from home. Her IV had been taken out earlier, so she didn't have to worry about it.

She picked up her bag, making her way into the bathroom, she could do this herself, if she took it nice and slow. She stripped out of the hospital gown, she wrapped a towel around her shoulder and arm as best she could. Stepping into the shower, she turned on the water, she took down the removable shower head, getting her body and hair wet.

With one hand, she washed herself, using her coconut and vanilla body wash. She jumped when the shower curtain was ripped open, and Jamie was standing there staring at her furiously.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "No, I was grubby and gross. I just wanted a shower and to wash my hair." She was trying to lather up her hair with one hand, she wasn't being very successful. Jamie reached in, his hands lathering up the shampoo, his fingers working through her hair. She closed her eyes, as he rinsed it out, he must have seen the bottle of conditioner, she next felt him working it into her hair.

He rinsed it out, turning off the water, he picked up the towel, drying her off, and wrapping it around her body. He towel dried her hair, making sure her bandages were still dry, he helped her redress. She leaned in to kiss him, his arms going around her. "Thank you Jamie."

She could see him clinching his jaw, she couldn't tell if he was angry with her for trying to take a shower on her own, or if something else was bothering him. "It was no problem. Please don't try that on your own again. You could have fallen and gotten hurt." With the hand at the small of her back, he guided her back to the bed.

"Good night. I love you!" He walked back to the couch.

"Night. Love you too!" She pulled the blankets over her, trying to settle down, and go to sleep. Then it hit her, in the shower, was the first time, he'd ever seen her naked. She closed her eyes, wanting to cry, the first time seeing her naked was in a hospital shower, being helpless. _Great he'd never want her now!_

She tried to relax and go to sleep, but her over active brain wouldn't let her.

XXX

Jamie lay on the couch, he glanced over at her in the bed, visions of her wet and naked body plaguing his mind. She was beautiful, it took everything he had not to pull her close to him in the bathroom. He knew he couldn't, she was still recovering, but it was so tempting.

He was looking forward to getting her home, and safe. There were too many variables here, there were a couple of plain clothes near her door, keeping an eye out. He was going to tell her everything once he had her back at his apartment. He knew she wouldn't be cleared to go back to work until after Christmas, there would be someone protecting her while he was at work.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax and go to sleep.

XXX

Presley smelled the most heavenly scent as foggy brain started to wake up, coffee and she wasn't sure what else but it smelled divine. She opened her eyes, finding Jamie and Nikki smiling at her. "I brought breakfast!" Nikki handed her a cup of coffee and a to go box from a diner.

"I think I love you the most, out of all the Reagans" Presley smiled at her, sitting up to open the box. Sighing at the contents inside, waffles, bacon and eggs, she took a bite of bacon.

"You have known me the longest!" Nikki smiled at her.

"Hey!" Jamie smiled at her. "Are you telling me, your affections are easily bought with food?"

"I'll answer you as soon as I'm done eating!" She ate her breakfast and drank her coffee. She visited with Nikki, catching up with what was happening at school. Nikki gently hugged her before she left for school, with a promise to come back later.

"So, food is the way to your heart?" He asked.

"And a really good cup of coffee!" She laughed, at his mock look of hurt. "You know I really love you, I mean you can only cook three things! Take out can only get you so far."

 **AN: Sorry, things were bat shit crazy at work Saturday and Sunday, so I didn't get to write. I didn't take lunch either day, ate when I got a free second!**


	12. Chapter 12

Presley was excited to be released from the hospital, she was upset that she had to be out of work until after Christmas, but it couldn't be helped. Jamie had her settled into his apartment, she wasn't happy about not being able to go home but she understood. Talia and Emily had stopped by, with casseroles, filling his freezer, and checking up on her.

She had to laugh at Byron and Emerson's reactions to Jamie, neither boy were sure they liked Jamie. Their little eyes followed him around the room, anytime he came near her, they'd get between them. Like they were protecting her, he squatted down to talk to them, and they ignored him. Jamie made the mistake of kissing her, and the two little boys came unglued.

"No kiss our Ley Ley!" Byron kicked him in the shins.

"She ours!" Emerson tried to shove him away from Presley.

She squatted down frowning at the little boys. "Byron and Emerson, that wasn't nice. Say you're sorry! Jamie is my friend!" The little boys eyes welled up with tears, they went up to Jamie.

"Sorry Jameie!" Byron's lip pooched out.

"Sorry Jamsie!" Emerson looked down at the ground. Jamie smiled at the little boys, he squatted down in front of them.

"You just love your Aunt Ley Ley, don't you?" The little boys nodded. "Me too! You were just protecting her from a stranger, I get it guys." Jamie looked up at Presley and winked at her. He pulled the little boys into his arms for a hug, picking them up as he stood. The boys giggled, and held on as they were spun around.

"He's good with kids." Talia stood beside Presley.

"He has two nephews and a niece."

"So he'll make a good father!"

"Can we get married first at least?"

"Who's getting married?" Emily asked.

"Jamie and Presley!" Talia laughed.

"Oh my God, so did you finally find out how he likes his eggs?"

Presley closed her eyes. "I swear, you two are going to drive me to drinking. Having the apes in my life wasn't bad enough, but now I have you two! We are no where near marriage! We've not even been together yet!"

"So what's the hold up?" Talia asked.

"I'll be sure to let my brother know how anxious you are for me to sleep with Jamie." She laughed. "We are taking it slow, now that I've been shot..."

"So, let him play doctor..." Emily wiggled her eyebrows.

"You two can go home now! Talia take your monsters with you!" The two woman laugh, the gather up their things, getting ready to leave.

"Thanksgiving is coming up, where will you be Pres?" Emily asked.

She really didn't have an answer, she planned on being with her family, she hadn't been invited to the Reagan's. She was trying to figure out how to answer, Jamie came up behind her, his arms slipping around her. "My dad and pop wanted to see if your family's wanted to come next door and join us."

"Only if we do half the cooking!" Emily said. "I'll talk to Henry about it tomorrow." The two woman and the twins left the apartment, leaving Presley and Jamie alone. She leaned against him, closing her eyes.

He turned her around, searching her face, everything all right?" She melted into his body, closing her eyes.

"Everything is perfect. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the twins, they tend to get jealous, and over protective."

He laughed. "They love you a lot don't they?" She smiled, nodding. "Are you ready to eat some lunch?"

"Let's see what they brought us."

XXX

She'd fallen asleep curled up on the couch, they'd been watching some action adventure movie, she'd just drifted off. At some point Jamie, had picked her up, and carried her to his bed, she woke up surrounded in his scent. She inhaled deeply, enjoying being surrounded his scent. She continued to lay in his bed, her body sinking down into the mattress.

She sensed him standing near, she opened her eyes, smiling up at him. "Are you planning on getting up?"

"Hmmmm! I think I could lay here forever, you could just feed me grapes!"

"Is that so?" He leaned down to kiss her. "Do you want me to fan you too?"

"That would be fabulous! Could you were a toga, while you did it?" She grinned at him, as she slowly sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. She stood up in front of him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I bet you look really cute in a toga!"

"I've never wore one." She laughed shaking her head, looking at him. "I guess you have?" She raised her eyebrows at him, not giving him a answer, she smiled and started to walk away. He pulled her back to him, looking down at her. "Are you going to answer me?"

She patted the side of his face, grinning at him. "I'll never tell!" That was something he'd have to find out for himself, he followed her out of the bedroom, his arm encircling her waist.

"Do I get to see you in a toga?" He whispered against her ear, she let out a small laugh.

"Maybe in the spring!" She turned around to face him. "There may or may not be some pictures of my former toga wearing days." She kissed him, laughing at the smirk on his face. He lifted her up, holding her against him, she wrapped her good arm around his neck. There was so much going on in her head, she really was terrified of what was going on in her life.

She knew that the fire alarm was just a set up, to draw her outside, no one had told her, she had just figured it out on her own. She felt herself being sit on the floor, she worried about what was going to happen when Jamie went back to work. She couldn't hide out at his place forever, she would have to go home eventually. Go back to work, she was lost in her own whirlwind of thoughts.

"Presley?" She blinked her eyes a couple of times, we focusing on him, she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry..." She exhaled slowly, trying to calm her nervous. Pushing her thoughts out of her mind, she didn't want to think about someone trying to kill her, or how close they came to succeeding. Unfortunately, she had to think about it, she knew Jamie would keep her safe, but he wouldn't always be around.

She felt his hands caressing her face, he was looking directly into her eyes, talking to her. She blinked a couple of more times, focusing on what he was saying to her. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I keep zoning out! I'm just lost in my own head." She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, her chin was lifted.

"You're safe, no one is going to hurt you. I'm going to make sure of it, so is Danny, and my dad..." She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I know he's still out there, that the fire alarm was just a set up, to get me outside. That I was the only one hit, so it intended for me and me only." She tried to still her racing thoughts, but they were out of control. "I'm terrified, that you or your family will get hurt because of me. That my family could be in danger because some crazy parent has decided he wants me dead."

She'd lost control of her emotions, he picked her up, carrying her to his couch. Sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap, his arms pulling her close. Usually, she was in better control of herself. She'd always been in control of her emotions, but with all the stress that she'd been under, the walls broke. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, finding comfort in his arms.

"I love you, Presley." She raised her head up, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close to him, kissing her.

"I love you too."

XXX

She couldn't sleep, usually she would bake, the kitchen would look like a bakery by the time the sun came up. Since she was at Jamie's, she highly doubted he had any baking supplies, much less the the the equipment. Not to mention her right arm, was useless for at least another week or two, so instead she was in his livingroom, with a cup of tea, watching TV.

She was still bothered by losing control earlier, her brothers would be happy to hear about it, they were always worried about her holding everything in. She yawned, pulling a blanket around her. She sipped her cup of tea, trying to relax, Jamie slipped on the couch beside her. Pulling the blanket up, he crawling underneath with her. Not saying anything, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"You should be sleeping, you have to work in the morning." She smiled at him.

"I woke up and you were gone. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She leaned over kissing him. "I'm fine,. Go aback to bed." She picked up her cup of tea, taking another sip, he took it from her, taking it i the kitchen, coming back to her.

"Come with me." He held out his hand, helping her up from the couch. Turning off the TV, he guided her to the bedroom, she crawled into bed, he laid down next to her. He pulled her against him, so her back was his chest,. She turned to face him, reaching over to touch the side of his face, she kissed him, hungrily. He returned her kiss, pulling her closer to him.

She deepened the kiss, she felt him return the kiss, then pull away. She reached for him, trying to pull him back in for a kiss. He resisted a little. "Jamie?"

He kissed her again, pulling her to him. "I don't want to hurt you." She raised up to look down at him, touching the side of his face again.

"I want you to make love to me!" She kissed him again, hearing him groan. His arms wrapped around her, again.

"We can't." He laid back, closing his eyes. "You're still recovering..."

"Then, I guess you'll just have to be careful." She kissed him, again. "Please, Jamie..." She looked down at him, his eyes were still closed. Her eyes full of desire. with wanting him, but it he didn't want her. She thought he'd fallen back to sleep, and she was about to lay back down, and give up, when he sat up, and gently started helping her remove her clothes, pulling her back down in the bed with him.

XXX

She woke up the next morning when his alarm went off, she was laying in his arms, her head on his chest. He'd been worried afterwards that they had popped open her stitches, he had to check her over, to make sure she was okay. She smiled as he carefully left the bed, trying not to wake her up. She heard the shower start, she pulled the blankets back up around her, trying to drift off back to sleep.

She felt him sit down beside her, she opened her eyes, smiling up at him. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning." He leaned down to kiss her, his hand threading through her unruly hair.

"Think you can stay out of trouble today?"

"There's always hope!" She smiled at him.

"I love you, I'll call you later."

"Hmmm, love you too." She was drifting off to sleep as he was leaving the apartment. She woke up several hours later, the sun was streaming through the windows, she made her way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She had manged to getting her hair successfully washed with one hand, she stepped from the shower once she was done, wrapping the towel around her.

She let her hair dry natural, she got dressed, and made her way to the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee. She curled up on the couch, ready to watch a couple of hours of mindless TV. It was mid-morning, when her phone pinged with a text message, she smiled when she saw it was from Jamie.

 **Bringing you some lunch! See you soon! Love you!**

He really was a good guy, she was happy that she had him in her life. She quickly replied to his message, looking forward to seeing him, even if it was just for a few minutes.

 **Love you too! Can't wait! Looking forward to it!"**

She placed her phone back down on the table, sitting back on the couch, she started watching TV again, she was deeply engrossed in a mystery movie, when someone started pounding on the door. She jumped, and let out a squeal of surprise, she made her way to the door, she looked through the peep hole, and didn't see anyone at the door.

She started back towards the livingroom, when the pounding on the door started again, she opened the closet door searching for a weapon. She pulled out a baseball bat, it was better then nothing. She moved towards the door, again, getting ready to look through the peephole, the door was kicked in, standing before her was a six foot, person dressed in black.

She swung at his knees first, he let out a yelp of pain, she swung up at his face, making contact with his nose. He fell forward, she ran for the bedroom, he reached out grabbing her hair, yanking her back. Still grasping the bat in her hands, she relaxed like she had passed out, when his grip loosened, she spun around, and hit him between the legs.

She hit him a couple of times in the head, before taking off for the bedroom. The man on the floor, stood up, shaking it off, and ran after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Officer Phillip Winston regained consciousness, he reached for his radio. "Officer needs assistance, 3-6-4-5 West Walnut Street, Apartment 3-4. Suspect in apartment...multiple units requested." Jamie and Eddie heard the call over the radio, followed by a 9-11 that came from his residence, with no response from the caller.

They headed towards Jamie's apartment, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he drove. His jaw was clinched as he drove, he could hear other sirens in the distance. Pulling up in front of his building, there were already several other squad cars there.

He got out of his squad car, ready to run inside. Danny stopped him. "You need to stay outside, let me go in." The window in Jamie's apartment shattered from a gunshot.

XXX

Presley made it to them bedroom, slamming tge door shut, she locked it. She grabbed the phone off the bedside table dialing 9-11, dropping the phone when the door was kicked open. The intruder came into the room, storming towards her.

She picked up the baseball bat she'd dropped on the floor, ready to swing it again. She saw him pulling a gun out of his waist band of his pants. She swung the bat, hitting his hands, the gun went off, shattering the window.

She swung again hitting his arm making him drop the gun, she hit him in the back of the head watching him drop to the floor. She ran out of the bedroom, still carrying the bat, she caught movement in front of her. She raised her bat, to swing it again, not even seeing who was in front of her.

"Presley!" She felt the bat being jerked from her hand, she started to struggle and fight. "Hey! It's me, Danny!" He re-holstered his gun. She blinked a couple of times, refocusing on his face. She leaned against him, his arm went around her waist. "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm good. He's in the bedroom."

"Who?"

"Whoever kicked the door in, he's unconscious." Danny pulled out his gun, again and signaled for one of the officers to take her outside.

XXX

She walked outside, seeing all the police cars, she quickly scanned the crowd for Jamie, not seeing him, she let the officer guide her towards the ambulance, She protested, that she was fine, and didn't need to be seen. The officer wouldn't listen to her, she was left with the EMT, she answered her questions, still looking for Jamie.

She heard him calling her name, she looked up to see him coming towards him, she got up from the gurney, walking towards him, throwing herself into his arms. She felt his arms tighten around her, she was shaken up from the events of the morning. He pulled away from her, his hands running over her, examining her body. "Are you hurt?"

She just shook her head, he heard Danny calling for the medics to go up stairs to his apartment. The EMTs rushed passed them with the gurney, heading towards Jamie's apartment. Danny appeared with the gun, bagged as evidence, walking towards them.

"Are you hurt Presley?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shook up."

Danny smiled at Jamie. "You're girl here did a number on the perp, played a little baseball." She felt Jamie pulling her closer to him, she caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. She saw Frank getting out of the SUV, all the officers, coming to attention, he walked over stopping by them.

He looked down at Presley, looking her over. "Are you hurt?" She could only shake her head no, her nerves were starting to get the better of her.

"How's Officer Winston?" Jamie asked.

"He's going to be fine. He feels responsible for what happened, thinks he didn't do enough." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her emotions, someone had gotten hurt because of her. "I assured him, that he did everything in his power to fulfill his duties."

"The perp, is on his way to the hospital. Presley did a remarkable job protecting herself." Danny said. "Baez went with him, she's going to find out who he is." She had blocked the three Reagan men out, their voices sounded far away.

Blocking the sights and sounds around her out, the officers talking, the flashing lights, the media that had started to gather, the groups of curious by-standers, all she could hear was the sound of her own beating heart, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The voice inside her head keep screaming at her to get it together, stop being weak!

"PRESLEY! OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!" She heard Jamie's voice, she'd never heard him take that tone with her before. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times, she was on the ground, Jamie was cradling her. Another officer was handing him a bottle of water, she could hear a siren, screaming in a distance.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." She started to move, to get up, but Jamie wouldn't let her go.

"You're going to the hospital to get checked out." He opened the water bottle, helping her sit up, to take a drink. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but his next words stopped her. "I'll call your brother Aaron."

Frowning, she hissed at him. "You don't play fair." He leaned down to kiss her, whispering in her ear.

"I might just call Aaron anyway!" The ambulance had pulled up and stopped, the EMTs jumped out , got her loaded after getting a report, taking her to St. Vic's.

"I'll be there to check on you soon!" He shut the doors, watching them drive off.

XXX

She tried to sweet talk the paramedics to drop her off somewhere, that her over protective boyfriend had called them when she passed out. They were having none of it, apparently, Jamie had told them to take her to the hospital no matter what she said. She rolled her eyes, hoping she wouldn't be at the hospital long. She felt the ambulance stop, she was pulled out of the back, and pushed through the doors.

She was relieved to see Linda meeting the EMTs, taking report as she was rolled in. Linda smiled down at Presley. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"I much prefer to go out for lunch, then coming here."

She smiled. "What brings you in today?"

"Your brother-in-law is over reacting."

"How so?"

"I blacked out, for a few minutes, after a stressful situation. I'm fine."

"Let's get you checked out, make sure." Presley knew better then to argue, she might as lay there and let Linda and the doctor run whatever tests that needed to be done to prove she was fine. Linda started taking her vitals. "Your blood pressure is through the roof."

"It's been a crazy morning!" She didn't feel like explaining anymore, she just laid back, and tried to doctor came in to see her, rather quickly, she explained what had happened. His explanation was that she had mostly likely vagealed, but he was waiting for her lab work to make sure. He was concerned about her blood pressure, but considering what had happened, he believed that was the reason why it was high.

After a forty-five minute wait, her labs came back normal, and she was released to go home. She knew Jamie still had hours left on his tour, Myles wasn't in town, Aaron and Davis would be busy working. She called Em to come get her, and take her home. Her cell was still at Jamie's on his coffee table, she waited for her sister-in-law to come pick her up from the hospital.

XXX

They went to lunch first, instead of going home, Em took her to Bayridge, and got her settled in the guestroom. Emily walked next door to visit with Henry, and get Jamie's number. Henry had already heard what had happened at his grandson's apartment, he was happy to hear that Presley was okay and resting next door. He gave Emily his number so she could call him.

Emily walked back next door, calling Jamie letting him know that Presley was fine and sleeping in the guestroom. That they were having a impromptu family dinner there that night and to come out when he gets done with tour.

XXX

Jamie ended the call feeling relief, Presley was fine and safe. He had felt some panic when she hadn't answered her phone, when he tried calling her. "Everything okay?" Janko looked at her partner.

"It was Presley's sister-in-law checking in, out in Bayridge."

"She okay, after this morning?"

"She's fine, just shook up." They continued with their tour, he had to push his worries to the back of his mind, and focus. He couldn't afford for his thoughts to be anywhere else, his life and Janko's depended on it.

XXX

She laid in the bed in the guestroom, trying to rest, she couldn't let her mind rest. Giving up, she got up and went down stairs to find Emily, she heard Talia and the kids. She smiled walking into the livingroom, the twins saw her, running to her, hugging her legs. "Hello my loves!"

She walked over sitting down on the couch with her sister-in-laws, smiling. "Hey Tal!" She looked down at baby Charlotte, playing on a blanket on the floor and smiled. "She's getting big!"

"Are you really okay?" Talia looked at Presley.

"I'm fine, honestly. I wasn't hurt." She leaned back against the couch, Byron and Emerson crawled up next to her, kissing her on the cheek. She laughed hugging each of her nephews to her. She realized that she hadn't called Jamie, to tell him she was fine, and where she was, Emily put her hand on Presley's arm.

"I called Jamie, he knows that you're here, and that you're fine. We're having a family dinner tonight, he'll be out at the end of his tour." The three woman visited for the rest of the afternoon. Starting dinner at six, they were in the kitchen cooking, when her brothers walked in together.

"Pres, why didn't you call me?" Aaron was staring down at her.

"I didn't want to worry you, I was fine." He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. Davis was standing beside her, his arm around her waist.

"Maybe you should go out of town, stay in Nashville with Paulie." Davis said.

"Absolutely not! I'm not running!"

"Damn it Presley Gracelynd! You'll be safer out of town! Aaron bellowed.

"I'm not some teenager that you can boss around Aaron Paul! The two siblings stood glaring at each other, not hearing the back door open. She didn't see Jamie staring at them.

"Do you remember almost being killed when you were a freshmen at NYU? Because I do, it's why mom, dad, and Davis actually moved here."

She closed her eyes, counting to ten. "You're an ass Aaron. That has nothing to do with what's going on right now. Why are you bringing up the past?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you, like I did then." They heard Jamie clear his throat, she looked up seeing him. She pushed past everyone in the room going outside, not wanting to explain anything. She was standing in the backyard, trying to calm herself down, she felt Jamie's arms, wrap around her waist.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" She turned around to face him, laying her head on his chest.

"Just my brother trying to throw my past at me. Something I don't want to remember. How was the rest of your day?" She looked up at him.

"It was fine." He leaned down to kiss her. "What did the doctor say?"

"I passed out because of the stress, nothing more." His hands cupped her face. "My brother wants me to go to Nashville, and stay with Paulie. He thinks it will be safer."

"It might be something to think about." He said quietly.

"You want me to leave?" She could feel a mixture of anger and hurt building inside of her. She pulled away from him, walking further into the yard. She felt him walk up behind her, pulling her close to him.

"No, I don't want you to leave, I want you safe. The man that kicked in my door, was a hit man, hired to kill you. The bullets in his gun, the ballistics are the same that were pulled from you." He turned her around to face him. "I love you Presley, I don't want to loose you."

"I love you too, but I'm not leaving Reagan. You're not going to loose me, I'm not going anywhere." They stood staring at each other, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, she returned his kiss. He picked her up, carrying her back to the patio, laying her down on a lounge chair. He laid down with her, kissing her some more.

He pulled away, hearing the kitchen side door slam shut. "Presley, Jamie, come eat!" Davis called out to them. He smiled down at her, pushing her hair back from her face.

"If we don't answer, think they'll leave us alone" He asked her, leaning down to kiss her again, she let out a laugh.

"No, Aaron will come out looking for us next." She watched as he got up from the chair, helping her up next. His arms wrapping around her again, pulling her in for another kiss. "Let's go." She took his hand, pulling him around the side of the house and into the kitchen. The rest of the night was strained between her and her brothers.

She picked at her diner, not eating much, then tension she felt was horrible. She felt Jamie's arm go around her shoulder, she looked over at him and smiled. Aaron looked at the two of them. "Talk some sense into my sister Reagan. Tell her to leave town, for awhile."

"Give it a rest Aaron! I'm not leaving town, so get over it!" She exhaled slowly, taking a drink of her wine. She felt Davis staring at her. "You have something to add Davis?"

"Sis, the three of us love you and want to protect you. Paulie can keep you safe in Nashville." She closed her eyes, wiping the tears away.

"I know you three love me, but who's to say I'm any safer there. I can be followed there, where there is only one person protecting me, here there are more." She pushed her plate away, not wanting to eat anymore. "I'm ready to go home, when you're done." She looked over at Jamie.

She pushed away from the table, carrying her plate to the kitchen, placing her plate on the counter, she closed her eyes. Jamie came to the kitchen, placing his plate next to hers. "You ready beautiful?"

She opened her eyes, smiling at him. "More then." She didn't even say good bye, she just left the house, she didn't want to cause anymore tension or fight with Aaron. She followed him to his car, climbing into the front seat, getting comfortable for the ride home. She leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes again. She really did hate fighting with Aaron, he was her big brother. She loved all her brothers, Davis was her best friend, Myles was the one she always fought with about everything, but Aaron he was the one that always was there for her.

XXX

She opened her eyes, when she felt the car slowing down, and pulling into a drive. Looking over at him, he smiled. "My door is still being worked on, thought we'd stay here tonight."

She smiled at him, reaching for the door handle, climbing out of his car. His hand was at the small of her back, guiding her to the door, he pulled out her keys unlocking the door. Going inside together, he pushed the door shut locking it, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. "You okay?"

"I'm just tired." She smiled at him, she laid her head on his shoulder. She relaxed against him, all she wanted to do was go upstairs, crawl into bed, and sleep in his arms.

"Let's get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head, she let out a sigh.

"That sounds wonderful!" She pulled away from him, taking his hand, and going upstairs. She feel back onto the bed, closing her eyes, kicking off her shoes. She watched him go into the bathroom, she sat up on the side of the bed. She pulled off her clothes, changing into a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts, pulling down the blanket she crawled into bed.

She felt the bed dip down as he crawled in beside her, she felt him his arms pulling her close to him. She turned her face towards him, smiling. "I love you." She kissed him slowly.

"Love you too." He kissed her, gently. "I'm looking forward to spending my day off with you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Sounds perfect!" She drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: My loves, I have to work the next two nights, next update will be Friday**


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up before he did, knowing she'd have to share her history with him, as painful as it was, he deserved to know. After all these years, she still couldn't believe Aaron would throw it at her. She turned to see Jamie, still sleeping next to her, she closed her eyes again, trying to relax enough to go back to sleep. She felt his arms tighten around her, bringing her closer to him.

He gently kissed her lips, she opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Morning"

"Good morning." She gazed at him, trying to find the right words. "I want to tell you about what Aaron brought up last night..."

His hands cupped her face. "You don't have to.."

"You deserve to know, it's just painful, and not something I'm proud of. I'll give you the short version. Met a medical student several years older then me, named Justin. We started dating, he became possessive, and controlling at the start. One night he came to mt work, saw me talking to a Joesph Marine on leave, he was a regular's grandson. Justin got jealous. Waited for me at my dorm, beat the hell out of me, I broke up with him the next day. I didn't press charges, or tell my brothers. In hindsight I guess I should have, but I didn't want to ruin his life." She felt the tears falling down her face.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." She felt him, holding her tighter.

"I went to work the next night, I worked at a little pub called Flanagan's, it was a mom and pop owned business. With some lame story that I fell, my boss didn't believe a word of it, and neither did the regulars. Because they loved me, they didn't say anything, Liam, my boss did call Aaron and left him a message. I took the trash out later that night Justin attacked me, he would have killed me if Patrick and Neal, Liam's son's hadn't come out. Mom. Dad, and Davis already had plans to move out here, but me being in a coma expedited their plans. I had to take a year off school to recover."

She looked over to gauge his reaction. "What happened to him?"

"He was picked up on assault charges, but was bailed out, the next morning. He overdosed in his apartment the next night."

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met Presley Talbert. I love you!" Kissing her, she returned his kiss.

She smiled at him. "You're pretty amazing yourself Reagan! I love you too." She smiled up at him.

XXX

She slowly started to use her right arm, before the doctor said she could, it had been a little over a week since she'd been shot. Standing in front on the mirror with a towel wrapped around her, she was lifting her right arm slightly, wincing in pain. She had an appointment later in the week, for a follow up. She continued with small movements, surprised at how tight the muscles had already become.

Jamie's arms wrap around her, his mouth nipping at her ear. "Should you be moving your arm?"

She smiled at him in the mirror. "I wasn't told not to..." He turned her around to face him, she careful wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's fine, a little painful, a little tight..." She kissed him, hoping to distract him from the fact she was moving her arm. He gently pulled her right arm down to his waist, grazing in her eyes.

"Stop trying to distract me! Stop moving your arm, until the doctor clears you." He leaned in kissing. "Now, hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving!"

She smiled at him, as she turned to face the mirror, to finish getting ready for the day. She was looking forward to spending the day with him, leaving the bathroom, she quickly got dressed. Going down stairs, she found him, in the livingroom, looking through picture albums. She walked up behind him, rolling her eyes. "Just remember Reagan, what comes around goes around!"

He turned around looking at her, smiling innocently. "I think I'm bringing theses with me. My dad would never show you my baby pictures or tell you embarrassing. stories."

She laughed. "I'm sure I could get him to, if he won't then on of the Reagans will give you up. I'm thinking Erin, in a heartbeat." She started for the back door, he followed her carrying two albums and her high school yearbooks. She eyed the stack in his hand, then looked at him.

He grinned at her. "I couldn't help myself, the first few years had me intrigued!" She didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes, going to his car, watching him putting the books in the backseat. She climbed into the front seat, planning her revenge, she knew Erin and maybe Danny would show her some baby Jamie pictures. She looked at him, smiling.

It was a beautiful fall day, they were heading out to get some breakfast, then see where the day would take them. He pulled into a diner's parking lot, they got out of the car, going inside finding a booth in the back. Sliding across from him, she picked up a menu, looking over her options, she felt his eyes on her. She looked up at him, his baby blues were studying her. "What?"

"How long did you take dance?"

"You saw the dance recital pictures?" She closed her eyes, thinking back to the different ones. Knowing that he'd probably only seen the early years, when she looked cute. "Until I was sixteen."

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't have time for it anymore! I had other interests..." She smiled at him.

"Like what?"

"I had to get a job, to pay for cheer leading, and other things..." She was temporarily saved by the waitress coming to take their order. She didn't eat much the night before so she was really hungry this morning. She ordered a large country breakfast, with a side order of waffles, she saw Jamie's eyes widen. He ordered the same thing, he smiled at her.

"Are you hungry this morning?" He laughed.

"I didn't eat much last night! Just think, you'll save some money. You probably won't have to feed me for the rest of the day, unless we do something that makes me burn it all off. Like hiking, mountain climbing..."

"Somehow I don't think you're up to any adventures."

"We can go out to the cabin, it's about a hour's drive north of here. There are small easy trails to hike, we can stop and pick up a picnic lunch on the way."

"You have a cabin?"

"It belonged to my parents, when they were alive. It was their home, until they died. We use it now as a get away, Aaron has built his own on the property. I'm sure Davis will build his own soon, since he's starting a family. The land was left to the four of us, the cabin it's self was left to me."

"What about Myles?"

"I guess, if the playboy ever settles down, he'll build his own. Until then, I guess the two unmarried Talberts will stay alone in the main house." She laughed.

"What if you get married and start a family, before Myles?"

"I guess, when and if that happens, we'll deal with it." The waitress showed up with their food, the two ate in silence. She wasn't clear if they were going up or not, she took a drink of her coffee, and looked out the window. She surprised herself, by finishing her breakfast, she was stuffed, and was going to need some kind of workout, to burn off the extra calories.

"Are you going to give me directions to the Talbert cabin?"

"You should just let me drive, it would be much easier!" She'd been wanting to drive his Mustang since she first saw it, she smiled at him. She could just imagine what it could do on the open road. His laugh and next few words burst her bubble.

"Not until your doctor clears you, and I think Myles gave some kind of warning about you driving my car."

"Myles drives like a grandma! So does that mean, you'll let me drive your car?"

She heard him laugh again. "Maybe after I talk to Aaron, to find out if the stories are true." She rolled her eyes, knowing that she probably would never be allowed to drive his car.

"Fine, I'll give you directions, to the cabin." They left the diner, stopping off at his apartment so he could grab some hiking boots. They headed towards the cabin, stopping in the small town ten minutes away, picking up ice, drinks, and something for lunch, before finishing their journey.

XXX

As Jamie pulled down the long drive, she could feel herself getting excited, she hadn't been out her for months. She sat up as the cabin came into view, she smiled this had been the place she had run to, when she needed an escape. Where she came to heal and recover, when she was eighteen, then three years later when she told Scott what had happened and he told her she was too broken for him, and he broke up with her.

This was where she'd last seen her parents on the night they had left for the concert and never came home five years ago this past summer. Jamie parked in front of the house, she hopped out of his car, running up the stairs to the front door.

"When you said cabin, I thought rustic..."

She laughed. "It was my parents home for ten years, it's a log cabin, with all the amenities. Come on!" She opened the front door, revealing a nice sized kitchen and livingroom. "There's six bedrooms, and four bathrooms, and a game room." She walked though to the french doors, throwing them open, stepping out onto the deck. Taking in the view of the lake below, and the mountains in the distance. "Isn't it beautiful?" She was looking out over the water.

"It really is." She turned to see Jamie staring at her, she rolled her eyes. Elbowing him in the gut, she laughed when he let out an oaf.

"Not me! The view! Let's put the food in the fridge, and go exploring!" She pulled the doors shut once they were inside the house, locking them, she ran down the hall to her bedroom, pulling out her hiking boots.

"How often do you come out here?"

"A couple of weeks through out the summer, we usually celebrate Christmas out here. Myles usually stays out here the most when he has long periods of time off."

Jamie appeared at her bedroom door, leaning against the door frame, looking around. He walked in, studying the framed pictures on the wall, letting out a laugh at one of her covered in head to toe mud with three other girls. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "The Homecoming Court my senior year, aren't we a hot mess?"

He let out a laugh, putting his arm around her. "Did you mud wrestle for the title of Queen?" She swatted at him, letting out a huff.

"No! It rained all week of our Homecoming, we tried to build our bonfire on Thursday in the pouring rain, but gave up at noon. We knew there was no way it was going to lite, so instead we built a slip and slide, and played in the rain and mud for the rest of the afternoon."

"And who won Queen?"

"Who do you think?" She smiled at him, pointing at pictures on the bulletin board. He smiled as he looked at them.

"So, homecoming Queen, cheerleader, dancer...what other accomplishments?"

"Those are for a later time." She smiled at him, heading out of the room, he grabbed her pulling her back into his arms, kissing her deeply. "You can't kiss them out of me Reagan!"

"I was hoping I could pry some intel out of you." He smiled at her.

"Is this how, you get information out of perps Reagan? You try to kiss it out of them?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"If it works on you, then it might be a useful." He smirked at her.

"Really?" She kissed him again. "I'm not going to tell you anymore secrets of Presley Talbert." She walked out of the bedroom, letting him follow her. She walked grabbed a couple of bottle of waters from the fridge, and headed towards the door. "Come on, I want to show you my favorite spot." She took his hand, dragging him out the door.

"I don't want you to over do it!"

"Relax! It's an easy walk." She pulled him up a small path, it was a slight incline. She had to stop for a drink of water, and catch her breath. Jamie pulled her to him, concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, no worries!" After ten more minutes of walking, they were at the top of path, overlooking the lake. She smiled as the breeze, ruffled her hair, the sun was on her face.

"Wow! The view..."

"I know, it's amazing. This is where I come to clear my mind, when I need to think, when I need some peace, or just to be alone." She let out a long exhale, she felt Jamie's arms encircle her waist. He pulled her back against his chest, his mouth nuzzling her ear. She let out a small sigh, she turned around in his arms, leaning in to kiss him.

He picked her up, holding her against him, carrying her towards a group of rocks, sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap. His lips never leaving hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. The November breeze, blowing on them, she pulled away from him, her green eyes looking into his baby blues. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her, pulling her close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

They had spent most of the day at the cabin, going back to Jamie's apartment later in the evening, picking up take out on the way back. After taking a quick shower together, they sat down to eat their dinner, sitting on the couch, watching TV. She plugged her now dead cell phone in to charge, she hadn't talked to any of her brothers in twenty-four hours.

She and Davis talked at least once a day, same with her and Aaron, she and Myles once or twice a week. She didn't have her phone today, so she hadn't reached out to any of them, but to her surprise, neither had they. Her sister and laws hadn't called or texted her either. She didn't know if she was angry or hurt.

Next week was Thanksgiving, her family and the Reagans are suppose to have dinner together, now she wondered if it would happen. She hadn't been paying attention to the show for the last ten minutes, she felt Jamie's eyes on her, she turned to look at him. "What?"

"I asked you if you were watching this." He smiled at her.

"Sorry, no...you can watch something else." She leaned back against him, not noticing that Jamie had changed channels to swimsuit competition. He himself, not watching it, looking down at her waiting for her to say something. She was once again lost in her own world, knowing she's reach out to her brothers tomorrow.

"Look at that one, she's something else..." Jamie was still staring down at her, waiting for her to look up.

"Uh-huh." She felt his arms pulling her to him, she looked up at the TV, then at Jamie. "Really Reagan?"

He let out a laugh, before turning off the TV. "Do you realize you only called me Reagan, when you're aggravated at me?"

"Why were you watching bikini clad woman, prancing across the stage? And yes I do, just like I call my brothers by their first and middle names when they aggravate me or make me mad."

"I really wasn't watching it, I was waiting for you to notice. I could see that you were a million miles away."

"Maybe a little, thinking about the argument I had with Aaron yesterday. I haven't heard from them at all today, which isn't normal..." She smiled a sad smile at him. "I know I didn't call either Aaron or Davis either, but I didn't have my phone. Myles and I talk once or twice a week." She laid her head against his chest, relaxing in his arms.

"I've got an early tour tomorrow.." She smiled, getting up from the couch, looking down at him.

"Then let's go to bed." He got up from the couch, pulling her to him again, kissing her. Pushing her back towards the bedroom, their lips never breaking apart.

XXX

She woke up when his alarm went off, she raised her head to watch him getting up, smiling at his retreating back as he went into the bathroom. She got up from the bed, pulling on one of his t-shirts, going into the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee, and started some breakfast. She was making french toast, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

She had placed his plate on the bar, and a cup of coffee when he came out of the bedroom. Smiling at her, he sat down. "I could get use to this."

"You only have until after Christmas, when I go back to work. Don't get to use to it." She winked at him.

"That reminds me, Officers Chandler and Shane, are going to be inside, protecting you today."

"Jamie..."

"It's for your safety, Anthony is still in the wind. He's made threats against you..."

"I get it..." She leaned forward kissing him. "I'll be safe and secure, if I need to leave..." She saw the look Jamie gave her. "I take it, I can't leave, so I'm a prisoner?"

He stood up, pulling her into his arms. "You're not a prisoner, it's just safer for you to stay home." She exhaled slowly, looking at him, he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled at him. "Are you stealing another one of my shirts?"

"Stealing is such an ugly word, I prefer borrowing." She kissed him before putting her plate in the sink, walking towards the bedroom.

"I don't think you returned the last shirt you borrowed." He laughed, she turned around looking at him.

"Maybe you can take it back tonight." She smiled walking into the bedroom, planning on taking a shower and getting cleaned up before her protection detail got there. She pulled off the t-shirt, dropping it on the bed, going into the bathroom, she stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water, she let the water caress her body. Picking up her coconut body wash, she opened it, washing her body. She washed her hair next, using the passion flower shampoo, she smiled thinking that Jamie's bathroom smelled like a tropical island.

She rinsed out her hair, turned the water off, squeezing the excess water from her hair. She stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, and on around her hair. She moved to the vanity to dry her hair, and get ready for her day. She got dressed for the day, walking out, to find the two plain dressed officers, sitting on the couch.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Chandler, this is Officer Shane,"

"Please call me Presley. Can I get you two some coffee?"

"Thank you." Officer Shane replied. Presley pulled two cups down, pouring coffee into them, sliding a sugar bowl and some creamer with the mugs. She walked over to the window to look out, to people watch, to feel the sun on her face. She felt someone behind her, she turned to find Officer Chandler standing behind her.

"Presley, you need to stay away from the window." She let out a soft exhale, hating what her life had become. She stepped away, going to the couch to set down, picking up the remote, she turned the TV on, she was going to waste the next few hours on mindless shows. The two officers were reading newspapers and magazines, sitting at the bar.

XXX

Jamie and Eddie were walking their beat, they had stopped to get a cup of coffee at their usual cart. "So how is it going with Presley?" Eddie smiled at him.

"Fine, she's at my apartment, being guarded until Danny can catch Anthony."

"How's she doing with that?"

"She's adjusting, I just hope he's caught soon."

"Any leads?"

"I haven't checked in with him for a couple of days."

"He'll be caught, and you and Presley will live happily ever after. Jamie smirked, happily ever after, he hoped that it was true. He thought he had that was Sydney, but that fairy tale ended, he went years and many relationships before he found someone to love again. He was totally and hopelessly in love with Presley, it had hit him fast and hard.

He knew she was in love with him too, he couldn't wait for Danny to catch Anthony and put him away. Then they could have a normal relationship, and he wouldn't have to worry about loosing her. Jamie felt the bullets hit him, then he hit the ground, Eddie was next to him, calling his name. The call for Officer down went out over the radio, other units were dispatched to their area.

XXX

Presley sat up suddenly from a dead sleep, looking around the livingroom, she couldn't place her finger on it, something was wrong. She saw that Officer Chandler was on the phone,, he looked distressed, she was on her feet and at Officer Shane's side.

"What's going on?" She knew it was bad, he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She went into the bedroom, grabbing her shoes, a jacket, and her purse, she picked up her phone. She heard a knock on the door, she rushed to it, not thinking, Officer Shane stepped in front of her, pulling out his gun. He looked through the peep hole, then opened the door, Erin stepped through.

She looked upset. "Presley..." Presley took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, steadying herself.

"How bad?"

"He took two to the vest, and one to the arm, he's been taken to St. Augustine's..."

"Let's go!" She started towards the door, when Shane stopped her.

"We can't let you leave." Presley started at the officer's hand on her arm, then glared at him.

"Unless either one of you are prepared to handcuff me to something, I suggest you let me leave, The man I love has been shot. You either go with me, or get the hell out of my way. If you think I can't make your life a living hell, then you under estimate me! I have three older brothers, I have years of experience of being a pain in the ass!" She followed Erin towards the door, the two Officers behind her.

XXX

The pulled up to the ER entrance of the hospital, she was escorted in by several NYPD, she was met by Frank and Danny, and swept into a private waiting room. Erin was right behind her, as the door shut. "Your brother is performing surgery on Jamie's arm, repairing damage, the shot was through and through. The vest stopped the other two, he'll be bruised." Frank had placed his hands on her shoulders, and was gazing down into her green eyes.

She clinched her jaw, holding in her emotions, she nodded her head, taking in the information. She began to pace the room, just knowing that Aaron was with Jamie, gave her some comfort. The door cracked open, Danny went over to see who it was, Presley, had sat down, and was trying to focus on not falling apart. She looked up to see Davis and Myles standing in front of her.

She stood up looking at her big brothers, they pulled her into their arms, hugging her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Where else would we be? Davis asked. He pulled her back down on the seats she was sitting on, wrapping is arms around her. Myles went over to stand by Danny, the two of them talking.

"She's holding up, rather well." Danny said.

Myles shook his head, looking at Danny. "If she had access to a kitchen, she'd be baking. By the end of the night, it would look like she had robbed a bakery. She tends to hold it all in and bakes. She has always done that, since she was a little girl, eventually it becomes all too much and she just can't hold it in. With the death threats against her, and now Jamie, it's just a matter of time."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, she'll have her emotionally break down, usually tears. If she starts cussing, then you run, because all hell is going to break loose and Hurricane Presley is about to unleash."

"I can't believe she has a temper, she seems so sweet!"

"Little sister has a temper when she's pushed enough, trust me." The two men continued to talk about Presley, the door opened again, Garret and Baker came in with bags of food. The food was passed around, Presley laid hers to one side, not having the stomach to eat, she leaned back against the chair. She looked up to see Henry looking down at her.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not really hungry." She smiled at him.

"You have to keep your strength up, my grandson wouldn't want you to get sick worrying about him. Please eat, for me." He smiled down at her, she picked up her sandwich and nibbled at it, trying to make him happy.

She put her sandwich down to answer her phone. "Hello."

"It's your fault, Officer Reagan got shot."

"Who is this?" She stood up, her sandwich dropping to the floor. She put the phone on speaker, her hands shaking.

"You stupid bitch, I shot your cop boyfriend, his daddy won't want to protect you now. I'm going to kill you, it's going to be slow and painful." She looked at Frank, Henry, Erin, and Danny their eyes were all on her. She dropped her phone, closing her eyes, shaking her head.

"Oh my God! This is my fault!" She bolted for the door before anyone could stop her, she had to get out of there and leave. Jamie was hurt because of her, she heard her name being called but she didn't stop. Her tears were blinding her, as she pushed through the crowd of people, running towards the exit. She got into a cab, going to the nearest car rental place, she had to get away from there.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny picked up Presley's phone. "Who is this?"

"Awww, Detective Reagan!" There was a laugh. "I take it the lovely teacher has left the room and is no longer under protection. I hope your little brother will forgive you when she ends up dead, and I'm still free."

"You won't harm her, and I'll find whatever rock you're hiding under!"

"Well would you look at that, Ms. Talbert just ran right out of the hospital." The call was ended, Danny stepped into the hall and issued a B.O.L.O for Presley. He walked back into the waiting room, torn at where he should be at the moment. His father and sister both approached him.

"Jamie would want you out looking for her, making sure she was safe." Erin said.

"I know, I can't leave until I know that he's made it out of surgery."

Frank looked at his oldest son. "What would you want Jamie to do if it was you, and it was Linda?" Danny knew the answer. He'd want his kid brother to go out searching for his wife, find her, and bring her back. He headed towards the door.

"Call me as soon as he's out of surgery." Myles called his name before he left tge waiting room, he stopped to see what the man wanted.

"I think I can help you find her."

XXX

Presley changed her mind about the rental car, she took the cab home. She ran up the stairs to her safe, pulling out the cash she needed. She packed some clothes, running back down the stairs to her back door.

She opened her garage, going to her little sports car. She hadn't driven it for a couple of weekes, she prayed it would start. She put the key in the ignition, it started with no problem, she pulled out of the garage. Closing the door using the remote, she pulled out onto the street, heading to the one place she felt the safest.

XXX

Jamie woke up in recovery, he found out there was no nerve damage to his arm, but he had a long road ahead of him. He'd have to play house mouse before it was all said and done, but with physical therapy he'd make a full recovery and be able to return to active duty.

He was eventually moved to a regular room, his family came in to visit him. They need visual reassure that he was going to be fine. He looked around the room noticing that his brother and girlfriend were both missing.

He knew that Presley would be there by his side, he was fighting to get up out of bed. "Where is she? Did something happen? Where's Danny?"

"Settle down Jamie!" Frank put his hand on his son's shoulder pushing him back down in bed. "She got a phone call, while you were in surgery. The caller told her, he shot you because of her. She ran out before we could stop her. Danny and her brother went after her."

Jamie again struggled to get up. "Dad, I've got to go get her..." He fell back against the bed, knowing he couldn't get up to find her.

"Danny put out a B.O.L.O. for her, she'll be found." Frank laid a reassuring hand on his son.

"What else was said in the phone call?" Jamie had a feeling that there was more to it that his dad was leaving an important parts out. Frank straitened up, exhaling slowly, looking to Erin and Henry for help. Erin came forward, smiling at her brother.

"The caller told her that dad wouldn't protector her now that she'd gotten you shot, and that he was going to kill her nice and slow, making it painful. She took the blame and ran from the room."

Jamie was determined to get out of the bed, it took Erin and his dad pushing him back down. "I love her, I can't loose her." His eyes were pleading with them to let him up.

"Jameison, every officer available will be looking for her, with the order to bring her in for protection." Frank looked down at his son.

Jamie settled down, closing his eyes feeling exhausted at the energy he'd used trying to get up. He opened his eyes, feeling a little calmer. "I need to call her..."

"She dropped her phone..." Erin said barley above a whisper.

Jamie closed his eyes hoping his brother found Presley and brought her back safely.

XXX

Presley was on the open road, her mind a million miles away, she wasn't aware that she was speeding, well maybe she was but she didn't care. She wanted to put as many miles as she could between her and those she loved. The flashing lights in her rear view mirror, and the quick siren sound got her attention. She pulled over to the side of the road, rolling her eyes.

She pulled out the necessary information from her purse, rolling down her window as the officer approached her car. "Ma'am, could you please, turn off your car and step outside the car?"

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Turn off your car, and step outside the car, please." She threw her information back in her purse, she did as she was instructed, rolling up the window, pulling the keys from the ignition. She got out of the car, and faced the officer.

"What is the problem?"

"Can I see some identification please?"

"It's in my car, may I reach in and get it?' The officer nodded, she was cussing under her breathe, grabbing her purse, pulling out her driver's licensees. The officer studied it, then looked at her.

"I need you to come with me, Ms. Talbert." He took her arm pulling her towards the car.

"May I ask why? And what about my car?"

"A tow truck will pick it up. And there's been a B. . issued for you, I'm taking you to the Orange County Sheriff's department until someone from the NYPD can come pick you up."

She was starting to fume inside, as the officer guided her to his car, putting her in the back. She was surprised he didn't put handcuffs on her, the ride to the station was a short one. She was put in an interrogation room, she was too pissed to sit down.

XXX

Danny and Myles were heading towards northwestern Orange county to the family cabin to find Presley and bring her back safely. "Are you sure she'll be there?"

"It's where she goes to feel safe, no one know about it." They came across a sports car being towed, Myles let out a curse. "That's her car." Danny pulled over, jumping out to ask the tow truck driver where the owner of the car was, when his and Myles phone rang.

"Detective Reagan."

"This is Deputy O'Neil with the Orange County Sheriff's Department, I have Presley Talbert in custody. I pulled her over for speeding, when I ran her plates, your B.O.L.O, popped up."

"I just pulled into your county, I'll be there in ten minutes." Danny jumped into the car, seeing Myles on the phone.

"Where are you?" Myles laughed. "How fast were you going?" Another laugh. "You really shouldn't call him Deputy Dog! Presley Gracelynd Talbert, that isn't very ladylike! You need your mouth washed out with soap! I'll be there soon I promise." He ended the call, looking at Danny. "Hurricane Presley just blew into town, hope you brought your handcuffs!"

"She's at the Orange County Sheriff's Department." Danny said.

"I know, she convinced some young Deputy to let her use his phone. She's cussing up a storm..." They headed towards the Sheriff's department to bring her back home safely.

XXX

She saw them walk into the station, she was running low on energy and patience. She was trying to escape and keep everyone safe, and Danny wouldn't let her. She was up pacing the room when the door opened, he shut the door leaning against it. "Are you going to make this easy, or do I need to handcuff you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you ever think that I left to protect everyone? I've gotten to officers hurt, one your own brother! Why did you come after me? Just let me go!"

Danny walked over grabbing her by her shoulders, giving her a shake. "No one blames you, none of this is your fault! My brother is in love with you, if anything were to happen to you..."

"I love him too..this guy isn't going to stop until he hurts me. He proved that today...no one I love is safe. Just let me go."

Danny pulled out his handcuffs knowing it was the only way he'd get her back to the city, he slapped them on her. "Sorry Presley." He guided her towards the door, knocking on it to be let out, he signed the papers, to have her released in his custody.

She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow, she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She opened her eyes as he guided her outside, not saying anything as he put her in his car. She leaned back against the seat, waiting for him to take off. She turned when she heard him on the phone.

"Yeah dad, I have her, she's safe. I'm bringing her back now. Myles is driving her car back. Okay just a minute." Danny handed her the phone. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Hello." Her voice was full of emotion, thinking Frank was going to tell her not to come back to the hospital.

"Are you okay?" She heard Jamie's voice, she let out a cry of relief. She had to take a deep breath, before she could even think about speaking.

"I'm fine, more importantly how are you?"

"I'll be better as soon as you get back here. Presley, you have to know my family doesn't blame you..."

"You only got shot because of me...it would be better for everyone if I just left."

"Promise me you won't leave again, stay with Danny..."

"Jamie.."

"Please Presley, promise me!"

"We'll talk about it when I get back, here's your brother. I love you."

"I love you too." She handed Danny the phone, looking out the window, she didn't listen to the one sided conversation. She was close to shutting down, she was exhausted, she was near her breaking point. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the window. Drifting off to sleep, she just wanted to forget this day.

XXX

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" She felt Danny shaking her awake, she frowned because the last eight hours hadn't been a nightmare she could be woken up from. It was reality, Jamie had been shot, because of her. Danny helped her from the car, guiding her into the now empty hospital, Aaron and Davis were standing at the nurses station. They each took a turn hugging her, saving any lecture they had about her running off for later.

Aaron showed them to Jamie's room, he was sleeping soundly in his bed, Frank and Henry got up from their seats as soon as she entered the room. Each of the Reagan men took turns hugging her. "Don't scare us like that again." Henry frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be better if I left.."

"Better for who?" Frank asked.

"Everyone, safer." She said quietly. She looked up, to see him looking down at her, with disapproval. "I'm sorry, I caused problems."

"It wouldn't be better for everyone if something happened to you. None of this is your fault, you can't control the actions of others."

"Presley." She heard her name being called from the bed, she turned to see Jamie looking at her. She walked to his side, taking his hand, sitting in the chair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up..." She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away. Frank and Henry stepped forward, saying their good byes, giving the couple some privacy. Jamie cupped her face with his hand, she covered his hand with hers.

"Don't run away like that again, you could have been hurt." He said quietly. "I can't loose you Presley, I love you so much. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"I love you too, that's why I left. You were shot because of me, I left to protect you and everyone that I love. He won't stop until he hurts me."

"That's not going to happen, I'm not going to let him near you!"

"It happened today, he hurt me today. He doesn't have to physical touch me, to hurt me. He didn't today, who's next? My family, yours?" The emotions she'd been holding back, broke loose, she started to cry, he pulled her down towards him.

"Let me hold you." She pulled away from him, shaking her head at him.

"You just had surgery..." She saw the need for him to comfort her in his eyes, she kicked off her shoes, carefully climbing into his hospital bed. His good arm hugging her to his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, or our families." She relaxed against him, listening to his heartbeat. Finding comfort in it, knowing that she could have lost him today. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Where were you going?"

"To the cabin, I got pulled over for speeding, and taking in by the Orange County Sheriff's department."

"How fast were you going, speed demon?"

She raised her head, smirking at him. "i wasn't taken in for speeding. You're brother issued a B..O.L.O., that's what got me taken in. I don't even know how fast I was going."

She felt him laugh. "Did you get a ticket?"

"No, I think being taken out in handcuffs by a NYPD Detective made them feel sorry for me."

"Wait, Danny handcuffed you?"

"I may have given him a little bit of a hard time...and not given him a choice. Truth is, I probably would have bolted given the opportunity." She felt him laugh again, he kissed the top of her head.

"Stay with me tonight Presley, Erin brought you some clothes."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else but here."


	17. Chapter 17

Once Jamie fell asleep, she moved to the couch in his room, so he'd be more comfortable. She curled up in a ball, drifting off to sleep, her exhaustion over taking her. Her sleep was anything but restful, it was full of nightmares, of the Reagan family hating her because Jamie getting shot, her family being killed, back to the Reagan family being hurt. After being woke up, the forth or fifth time, she got up and left the room.

Surprised to see officers posted at the door, but then she wasn't considering someone tried too kill Jamie. She started towards the nurses station when she was stopped. "Ma'am, where are you going?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to get some coffee, maybe go for a walk." She started to walk past, when the officer's hand stopped her.

"Commissioner Reagan has given orders that you and Officer Reagan are to be guarded at all times." She exhaled slowly.

"And your job would be 100% easier, if I stayed in the room."

"Yes Ma'am." She turned around going back inside, not wanting to cause any more trouble. She headed back to the couch, looking at the clock, it was 3:00 am, she sat in the dark, afraid to shut her eyes. She hated this, the fear, growing up she was never afraid of anything, even as little as a year ago she faced things head on.

In the last month, she'd been terrified, and she didn't like the feeling. It made her feel weak, and helpless, she wanted to be able to look this monster in the face and not back down, but he had her in a corner whimpering and crying like a pathetic creature. Laying down on the couch again, she tried her best to keep her eyes open, but they slowly drifted shut.

XXX

She was trapped inside a room, it was pitch black, she was trying to walk, but kept tripping and falling, she felt with her hands to figure out what she'd tripped over. It was soft and cold, she pushed herself up, and tried to find her way out of the room again, only to trip and fall yet again. She was getting frustrated, she decided to crawl across the floor, she could hear crying.

"Who's there? Answer me!" She was answered by just cries, she felt another cold, soft object. She heard laughter, she turned her head, towards it. "Who's there? Please help me!"

The room was lit up with a bright light, she blinked a couple of times, her eyes focusing. She saw the bodies of her family and the Reagans scattered around the floor. "You're next!"

She let out a blood curdling scream, falling to her knees, falling down beside Jamie's lifeless body. She laid his head in her lap, brushing back his hair. "I'm so sorry." Looking up to see her nephews running towards her, being chased by Thomas Anthony, he grabbed one off them up in his arms smiling at Presley.

"This is your fault!" As he pulled a knife out, slitting the throat of the little boy,

XXX

"PRESLEY! OPEN YOUR EYES!" She was being shaken awake roughly, she stiffened and began to fight whoever had her. "Presley, it's Danny! Open your eyes, look at me!" She slowly opened her eyes, gasping for air, she was bathed in sweat. The door was open, and the two officers were staring at her. Jamie was trying to push himself out of bed, to get to her.

She closed her eyes, trying to take a deep breath, and relax. "I'm fine." She got of the couch, going to Jamie, she didn't want him to hurt himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you..."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "It's okay, baby you're safe!" She melted into his embrace, trying to push the images out of her memory. Telling herself it was just a nightmare, that everyone was safe. She pulled back, to say something, his hand caressed her face, pulling her down for a kiss.

"I'm fine, really." She stared into his eyes, she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince him or herself. Danny walked over, standing beside her.

"That was a very intense nightmare you were having."

"It was just a combination of yesterday's events..." She didn't want to talk about it, to anyone. She just wanted to forget it, she smiled at both Reagan men. "What about some coffee and breakfast?" The door opened, Erin, Nikki, and Linda came in carrying coffee and bags of food. Much to Presley's relief, she hoped her nightmare would be forgotten and she could just move on with her day.

She sat on the bed with Jamie, quietly, listening to the brothers and sister talk, she picked at her food, and drank her coffee. She let her mind wander, letting the voices fade to the back ground. She noticed all eyes on her, she blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry, what?"

Linda smiled. "I asked if you were feeling alright. You look like you don't feel well."

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night." She smiled, feeling bad for not paying attention to the conversation. She continued to pick at her food, taking a few bites here or there. She put her food box on the bedside table, drinking her coffee, as the rest of the group finished up with their breakfast, they left for work and school. Once they were alone together, she felt Jamie's eyes on her.

"You hardly ate anything." She saw the look of concern in his eyes, she hated that he was worried about her.

"I'm not that hungry." She scooted off the bed, he grabbed for her hand, she turned to look at him.

"You have to eat, you're still recovering too. You need to keep up your strength."

She closed her eyes. "I know, after the nightmare I had, I just didn't have an appetite." She found her bag in the closet. "I'm going to take a shower, I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon." She went into the bathroom, shutting the door, leaning against it, she closed her eyes. She had to get control of herself and emotions, she couldn't fall apart.

XXX

Jamie laid back in his hospital bed, watching Presley going into the bathroom, he felt helpless. She was teetering on the edge, she was trying to hold it all together and be brave, she wouldn't even tell him about her nightmare. He pushed himself out of bed, going to the bathroom door, he slowly opened it, he could hear her in the shower, crying.

He slowly walked to the curtain, pulling it open, she was sitting on the floor of the shower, hugging her knees. She looked up at him, startled at his sudden appearance. "Jamie!" He reached down pulling her up, pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"Tell me what's wrong. I want to hear about your nightmare. Let me in Presley, don't push me away."

"I hate the way I'm feeling...I'm terrified. I want to runaway and hide, I'm not that type of person, I'm the face your fears head on. But I'm scared of loosing everyone I love, because someone wants to hurt me."

"It's okay to be scared...I'm here with you." She was shivering, he reached up turning off the water, wrapping the towel around her. "Tell me about your nightmare." She closed her eyes, recalling every last detail, letting out a sob at the end. he cupped her face. "None of that is going to happen." He kissed her gently. "What time is your appointment today?"

"Three, Myles is going to pick me up and take me." She got dressed, while Jamie stayed in the bathroom with her. "We need to get you into some dry clothes." She helped him undress, putting on some dry clothes.

"Presley..." She looked up, looking into his eyes, he kissed her. "I'm suppose to get discharged this afternoon. Erin is going to pick me up, and take me back to my apartment. I'll order take out, we can watch movies."

She looked up at him ans smiled. "If that's what you want." She was relieved that he wanted her still.

"Of course it's what I want. I love you Presley, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." She laid her head on his chest, exhaling slowly.

"I love you too. I'm here to stay, as long as you want me."

XXX

She sat in the doctor's office, getting her stitches out, she'd gotten a clean bill of health from both doctors. She still had to take it easy, build her strength up, she's lost some weight, which neither doctor was happy about. She had to go back in two weeks for a check up, she needed to put on some weight. She left the office, finding Myles waiting for her she was ready to go back from Jamie's apartment.

"So, how are things?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at her older brother.

"And?"

"What makes you think there's more?" She frowned at him.

"Because I can tell when you aren't telling me everything."

"I've lost too much weight in two weeks. The doc, wants me to put on some pounds, I go back for a follow up in two weeks."

"Am I taking you to Jamie's?"

"Yes please." She smiled at her brother. She leaned her head against the back of the seat, closing her eyes. Her eyes popped open when she felt him turning in somewhere, it was too soon to be Jamie's.

"Got to fatten you up!" Myles smiled at her as he went through the drive through ordering her a chocolate milkshake at a local burger joint. He handed it to her and winked. "Bottoms up!"

She slowly started sipping the milkshake, enjoying the time with her brother. She really missed spending time with him, he was gone a lot with his job. "When do you fly out again?"

"Not until after Thanksgiving, next week."

"So you know about dinner with the Reagans?" She bit her lip, still feeling nervous about bringing the two families together.

"I wouldn't miss it Pres! It's going to be fun, telling them all about you."

"Don't you dare! I want them to like me!"

"There's nothing to worry about, they'll love you." He pulled up to Jamie's apartment building, she went to get out of the car. Myles reached out to stop her, waiting for the officers to come get her. "See you soon, love you sis!"

"Love you too!" The door opened, she got out of the car, heading up stairs to Jamie's apartment.

XXX

She walked through the door, Jamie was there to greet her, wanting to know what the report from the doctor was. She told him everything, including that she had to "fatten up". He grinned at her, kissing her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Guess that means you have to clean your plate at dinner."

"You're so funny Reagan!" She rolled her eyes, turning to walk away, she smiled at him. "Do I get a cookie if I eat all my dinner?" He pulled her towards the couch, pulling her down with him. "Don't hurt yourself." She leaned over, kissing him, his hand was entangled in her hair. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him, she returned his kiss.

She pulled away from him smiling, cupping his face. "I think you need a time out, to cool down!" She started to get up, he pulled her back down.

"I want to make out with my beautiful girlfriend, it will make me feel better." He smirked at her.

She laughed. "Nice Reagan. Should I slip on a sexy nurses outfit to help you feel better?"

He sat up straighter. "Do you have one of those?" He looked hopeful, his thumb, running across her bottom lip.

"No, sorry I don't. I may have a sexy fairy costume, at the house." She was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him. "If your good, I may model it for you sometime."

"Really? His lips trailed kisses down her neck.

"Yes, I will model it for you, as soon as I find it!" She leaned her head against his chest. "Next week is Thanksgiving, our families coming together..."

"You nervous?" He kissed the top of her head.

"A little, but that's what wine is for!" She raised up, smiling at him. "Everything will be great!"

XXX

The week past by fast, the Wednesday night before, found Presley and Jamie spending the night at Davis and Emily's house, she was help making deserts. Jamie and Davis were in the living room talking, while the woman were in the kitchen cooking. Emily put her phone in the docking station, and started playing music, both woman started dancing around and singing.

By ten that night, the pies and cakes had been made for the next day, in the morning they'd make the sides for diner. Talia, Aaron and the kids would be over, they'd bring donuts and coffee. She turned around to find Jamie, watching her from the entry way of the kitchen.

"Is there going to be more entertainment during cooking tomorrow morning?" He smiled at her.

"There might even be live music tomorrow!" She walked over to him, kissing him.

"Will you be preforming?" She laughed, slipping her arms around his waist.

"I might, you never know! Now let's go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day!" She pulled him up the stairs, to their room, he pulled her into his arms.

"You smell like vanilla, and sugar." He started nibbling on her neck. He pushed her towards the bed. "You're so beautiful." She smiled at him, as he laid her down on the bed.

"So it's the scent of vanilla and sugar that does it for you."

He raised his head up to look down at her. "That and a certain auburn haired, green eyed, teacher." She laughed again, he lowered his lips to hers.

 **AN: I have to work tonight (Sunday) my loves, but then I'm off for the next four nights, so plenty of time for updates. Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ley Ley, Jameie, wake up!" Byron and Emerson had climbed into bed with them. Both twins were kissing Presley, then they'd reach over and pat Jamie's face. She laughed when she heard Jamie groan, she opened her eyes.

"You two rotten boys go down stairs and tell our daddy to go kiss a toad!"

"Ley Ley! Wake up! We love you!" Emerson kissed her again.

"I love you two stinky boys too, now go find your mommy and get your face and hands washed." The two boys took off running out of the room. She rolled over kissing Jamie. "Hmmm, chocolate!" She laughed as he opened his eyes.

"That was some wake up call!" He kissed her, laughing at the smears of jelly on her checks.

"At least it was the twins and not my brother Aaron." She got up from the bedroom, heading to the bathroom, washing her face. He came in behind her, pulling her to him.

"Do we have time for a shower?" She smiled at him.

"Only if we take one together." He smirked at her. "Oh, lock the bedroom door, we wouldn't want any visitors."

XXX

They both came down the stairs forty minutes later, the twins were jumping up and down when they saw them. Emerson grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the piano. "Play..."

"Maybe later dude, I need to eat!"

"Rock on Ley Ley!" Byron jumped up and down. Jamie came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why do I have a feeling you've down played your musical talent?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." She smiled as she went into the kitchen, helping herself to some donuts and coffee, Jamie followed her. Seeing all three of her brothers standing around, he decided to find out.

"Presley, has told my family that she has no musical talent. I know she can sing, is that it, or is she hiding more. She glared at her brothers, pleading with her eyes for them not to rat her out.

"Sorry sis, but the truth shall sit you free. Jamie, she can play several different instruments." Davis said.

"We all can play at least two, but Presley here is an over achiever. Piano, violin, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, drums, cello, and flute." Myles grinned at her.

"Our sister is the total package, she's very talented, and you already know she can cook." Aaron said.

"Oh my God! Am I a person or a used car your trying to sell?" She took a drink of her coffee, while her brothers laughed. "Laugh it up boys, because you know I can and will get my revenge! I'm sneaky and mean, you all three have had your experiences with me!"

Her sister-in-laws both laughed, knowing the stories of Presley's revenge. Sitting her cup on the counter, she looked at Jamie, smiling sweetly at him. "You'll do well to remember that Reagan!"

He smiled at her, pulling her into his arms. "Are you threatening an officer of the law?"

She laughed, kissing him. "Nope, just giving a friendly warning." She spun from his arms, going to wah her hands and start helping cook the sides for dinner. Her brothers ushered Jamie out of the kitchen, she was a little worried for him.

Myles and Davis liked him, she could tell, they had accepted him, it was Aaron that had her worried. Her oldest brother, hadn't given any indication how he felt about her and Jamie's relationship. She was busy cutting up onions for the dressing, and staining her ears.

She heard laughter, that was a good sign, no angry raised voices. She had fished putting the dressing together and put it in the oven. She washed her hands, stepping into the livingroom she smiled at the sight of Jamie holding her niece.

She walked over sitting down next to him, baby Charlotte, was babbling and smiling at Jamie. "I didn't realize how much she looks like you."

"She's my mini me, the twins were the same way. The boys look like Talia now, with a little bit of Aaron." She leaned against him, watching her niece, continue to smile up at him. "She likes you Jamie, must be that Reagan charm." She leaned in to kiss him, her hands caressing his face.

"Hey Pres, if you're about done playing kissy face with your boyfriend, Em and I could use your help in the kitchen!" She rolls her eyes, smiling at Jamie.

"I'm not done yet, give me another few minutes." Kissing him again, taking her time, she pulled away, getting up from the couch. Winking at him, she walked into the kitchen. "What's left to do?"

XXX

At twelve-thirty the Talberts, and Jamie were walking next door, taking their contributions to dinner. Presley, placed the box she was carrying on the counter, and started to unpack it, took the box from Jamie unpacking it next. He leaned in to kiss her, before leading her brothers in the livingroom to watch football. Standing in the kitchen she introduced her sister-in-laws to Erin, Linda, and Nikki.

"I forgot the boys booster seats in the car." Talia was giving the baby a bottle.

"I'll go get them, give me the keys." Presley held out her hands.

"They're in my purse over at the house. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure!" She never gave it a second thought as she ran next door, going inside, she found Talia's purse, pulling out the keys, she ran outside to get the booster seats for the twins. She unlocked the back door of the SUV, reaching inside she was pulling them out, she heard the acceleration of a vehicle, turning she caught a glare. She saw the truck, coming barreling at her, she dove for the sidewalk in front of Davis' house. As a truck crashed into the back of Talia's SUV, she watched in horror.

The truck backed up, and started to come after her, she crawled up the front steps to the door of Davis' house. She heard Jamie and Danny calling her name, she watched as the truck backed up into the street, and took off. Danny stepped out into the street to get a plate number, and description of the tryck.

Jamie was standing in front of her. "Presley, are you okay?" Looking down at herself, she frowned seeing that she was filthy.

"I need to get cleaned up." Jamie slowly helped her up, she saw the mangled booster seats, laying on the sidewalk. Knowing that if she if she hadn't have moved fast enough, she would be a mangled mess either on the street or on the sidewalk. Danny had joined them on the front steps of the house.

"Did you get a good look at the driver?"

She closed her eyes, nodding her head. "It was Thomas Anthony." She looked around, neighbors had spilled into their yards to see what the raucous had been. Her family and Jamie's were out in the Reagan's front yard. "I need a few minutes to get cleaned up." She took off around the side of the house, going inside the kitchen, slamming the door. She could hear the sirens, not wanting to deal with all the questions, she bolted up the stairs.

She could feel her heart racing, she went into Emily and Davis' room first. Pulling out on a skirt, and shirt, she went down to the guestroom, shutting the door. She leaned against the door, trying to calm her nerves. She went into the bathroom, pulling off her boots, and dirty clothes, she had some scrapes and scratches. She took care of them, before going back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Jamie was sitting on the edge of the bed, she jumped a little when she saw him. He got up, walking over to her. Not saying a word, he looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her. "What were you doing outside?"

"I was getting the twins booster seats..."

"Presley, you can't take risks like that. You could have been killed." She pulled away from him, getting dressed.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't live like this anymore, knowing that I'm putting others at risk. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just went away..." She felt her resolve break.

"Look at me! I'm not letting you go anywhere! I love you."

"I love you too, I..." Jamie cupped her face, pulling her closer to him, kissing her.

"Please promise me you'll stay."

She closed her eyes. "I promise I'll stay, but if someone else gets hurt because of he." He leaned his forehead into hers. There was a knock on the door, Jamie pulled it open. Aaron walked in, looking at Presley.

"Are you okay sis?" She nodded her head. "Everything is ready, time to eat." Jamie took her hand, they followed Aaron next door. Presley pushed everything from her mind, and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

XXX

She was quiet at dinner, listening to the conversations going on around her. She could feel Jamie's eyes on her every once in awhile, his hand would rest on her thigh. The events before dinner had left her drained, she wanted to curl up in bed with chocolate, a movie, and Jamie. She felt Henry's hand cover hers, she looked over at him.

"They're going to catch him, and lock him up." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I know Henry." She again picked at her meal, not having much of an appetite. Her stomach was in knots, she was afraid anything she ate would just sit there like rocks. She felt Jamie's eyes on her again, she turned to look at him, seeing love and concern his his blue eyes. She touched the side of his face. "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry."

She looked around the table, seeing the faces of her family, and the Reagans, people that she loved and cared about. The thought of something happening to any of them because of her, was too much for her. She was terrified of losing all of this, because of one person. She'd known the Anthony family for a couple of years, Peter's dad had never appeared to be unstable in the past.

She wondered what had changed, to make him abuse his son and now to come after her for doing her job. She felt someone standing beside her, Jack was standing next to her. "Are you done eating? Can I take your plate?"

She smiled at the young boy. "Sorry. Yes, go ahead." The rest of the table had been cleared, the adults had cleared out, the men going to watch football, the women to clean up. She got up from her chair, Jamie still sitting next to her, pulling her into his arms before she could go into the kitchen. Laying her head on his chest, she took comfort in his embrace.

"We could sneak out to the sun porch and make out." He whispered in her ear, she laughed, raising her head looking at him.

"Maybe later, I think I need to go help in the kitchen." She started to walk away, he pulled her back to him.

"They don't need you, come on." He pulled her to the sun porch, sitting down on the couch, he pulled her down with him. Starting to kiss her, his hands entangling in her hair. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear. His hands slipped under her shirt, sliding up her back.

She inhaled sharply feeling his hands on her skin. "Watch the hands Reagan! Anyone could walk in!" He pulled back smiling at her.

"We'd hear them coming, the floorboards squeak." He pulled her in for a kiss again, pulling her on his lap.

She broke off the kiss, rolling her eyes. "Is this where all the Reagan boys brought girls to make out with?" She heard him laugh, as he held her tighter.

"Erin brought boyfriends out here too!" He lowered his lips to hers, neither one of them hearing the squeaking floorboards.

"They're out here making out!" Danny yelled out. "Are you two interested in dessert?" He smiled at them.

Presley felt her cheeks flush, she rolled her eyes, listening to the two brothers going back and forth. She still wasn't hungry, her stomach still in knots, she felt Jamie's lips on her check. She looked at him, kissing his lips, she got up. She'd let Thomas Anthony ruin most of her day, but no more. She followed Jamie back to the kitchen, to get dessert.

XXX

The next morning, Jamie's phone woke them up, he reached for it, still half asleep. "Hello?"

"Just wanted to let you know Thomas Anthony was brought in last night. He was pulled over, for a routine traffic stop, the officer found a drugs in his car. Considering the charges mounting against him, he's being held without bail."

"Thanks for letting me know Danny."

"No problem, I knew you'd want to know. I could tell yesterday, Presley was more upset then what she was letting on." Jamie ended the call, smiling down at her, telling her the good news.


	19. Chapter 19

It was her first day back at school, Jamie had returned to work weeks ago, working a desk, but was due to go back out on the street next week. She was back in her house, for the most part Jamie stayed at her place. She was feeling more like her old self, she could go out and do things, without fear. Getting to school early, she wanted to get settled, before classes started, she'd missed her students.

She sat back in her chair, drinking her coffee, and reading over the substitute's notes from the last month and a half. Students started to file into her classroom slowly, time to start her day. The first day back after Christmas break is always crazy, for her it was a little more then usually. She was exhausted by the time her sixth hour class came dragging in, the usually sweet and shy Peter Anthony had been replaced with a angry one.

He was down right disrespectful to his classmates and to Presley, after twenty minutes she'd had enough of his attitude. She was sending him to Mr. Parker's office, he jumped up from his desk and shoved her to the ground. "My dad's in jail because of you! You should have minded your own business! You'll get yours!" He kicked her in the ribs as he ran out the door.

A couple of students, helped her up from the floor, while another ran to get Mr. Parker. She sat at her desk, taking a deep breath, her ribs weren't broken, most likely just bruised. The door was pulled open, Mr. Parker came flying into the classroom, asking students what had happened. He listened carefully to each students account, before talking to her.

The last hour class had begun walking in, news of what had happened had already gotten out. Nikki approached her with a worried expression. "Ms. Talbert, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nikki." She smiled at her. Hoping that she would have an opportunity to call Jamie and tell him, before he found out from someone else. She started the class having to stop in the middle, when Mr. Parker came in letting her know that she was needed in the office. She handed her class off to him, so she could go see what was happening.

She recognized the back of Danny and his partner, as she got closer to the office. She let out a small groan, wondering who had called them. She walked in, smiling at them. "What can I do for you?"

Danny frowned at her. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"What can I say, I'm a magnet! She smiled weakly. "It's not a big deal..."

"It's my understanding that the son, pushed you down, and kicked you. Blamed you for his dad being in jail." Beaz said.

"After being rude and disrespectful most of the class, I was sending him to the office, that's when he lost it..."

"Have you called Jamie?" Danny asked.

"No, I've been a little busy working. I'm going to tell him, I'm pretty sure he's going to question the bruise on my ribs when he sees it."

"Did he make any threats?" Beaz asked.

"No! He's just a kid." She felt sorry for him truthfully, his life was falling apart around him. If she could, she'd reach out and try to help him, she hoped that he'd be safe wherever he ended up tonight.

"Be careful Presley." Danny looked at her, with concern.

"I'll do my best." She followed them out of the office, going back to her class. The bell rang as she walked in, the students quickly left except for Nikki. She smiled at the young girl. Presley filled Mr. Parker in on what she had told Danny and Beaz, once he left, Nikki slowly approached her.

"Are you really okay?"

"I promise I'm fine. Just a little bruised! No worries!" She gathered her thing up, getting ready to head home for the day. Nikki was walking out with her. Presley's phone was playing Jamie's ring tone. She let it ring, since she was talking to Nikki, she's just call him back, in a little while. They parted ways at the doors of the school, Presley walking out to the staff parking lot.

She got into her car, and called Jamie back. "Hey, sorry I was talking to Nikki when you called."

"I figured you were busy. How was your first day back?"

"Memorable."

"Memorable?" How so?"

"I'll tell you when you get home."

Are you on your way home?"

"I will be soon, I'm still in the parking lot. "

"Be careful, I love you."

"Love you too." She tossed her phone in the seat by her purse, really not wanting to tell him about today's events but knowing she'd have to. She drove home, pulling into the drive, she was surprised to see Jamie already home. She thought she'd have at least a hour or two to prepare herself, before having to face him. Walking in the back door, she tossed her bags on the counter.

Jamie came through the door wrapping his arms around her tightly, she hissed in pain, he pulled back looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"There was an incident at school today...after twenty minutes of rude and disrespectful behavior I was sending a student to the principal's office. He jumped up out of his seat, knocked me down and kicked me in the ribs." She felt Jamie lifting her shirt, hearing his sharp intake of breath, his fingertips grazed over the purple bruise.

"Did you file a report?"

She closed her eyes. "He's a juvenile, he's going through some traumatic things in his life right now, it will be handled."

"He hurt you! Did you go get checked out?"'

"I'm fine Jamie, please don't make a big deal out of this. It's been handled." She leaned against him, she felt his arms gently wrapping around her. "Danny and Beaz talked to me about what happened today."

"Let's order take out, and just relax on the couch."

"Aren't we suppose to go to your dad's for dinner?

"I can call and tell them we have to cancel, something came up."

"No, we're going." She leaned into kiss him. "I'm going to go take a hot bath, and soak." She went up the back staircase, going into their bedroom, she sat down on the bed, taking off her boots. She put them in the closet, pulling off her clothes she threw them in the hamper. Going into the bathroom, she put her hair in a messy bun, and started the bath.

She squirted some coconut bubble bath into the filling tub, she climbed in, and sank down into the foaming water. Letting out a sigh as the hot water hit her tense muscles, making them relax slightly. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, she sank down deeper until the hot water was hitting her hairline. The door opened quietly, she had dozed off, she felt Jamie's hands caressing her face.

Her eyes fluttered open, she smiled up at him. "Hey!"

"We should be heading to dad's soon." She slowly pushed herself up out of the tub, letting the water out. She picked up the towel. wrapping it around her body, she stepped into the shower to rinse the soap suds off her. She stepped out of the shower, drying off her body, Jamie leaned against the counter watching her. She pulled her hair down, running her fingers through it.

He pulled her to him, kissing her. "Are we sure we have to go to my dad's? I rather spend the time making out with my sexy girlfriend." She smiled at him, kissing him.

"Sorry Reagan, it's dinner with your dad and pop." She pulled away from him, going into the bedroom, throwing her towel into the hamper. She pulled out clean bra and panty set, Jamie walked out behind her, his hands grazing over the bruise on her hip where she fell. She turned to look at him, cupping his face. "It's just bruises."

She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a nice shirt, getting dressed she pulled on a pair off sneakers. Giving herself a spritz of vanilla perfume, she turned to looked at him. "Last chance to stay home!" He looked at her hopefully, she smiled at him shaking her head.

"It would be rude to cancel now. Come on!" She grabbed his hand leading him down the back stairs, to the kitchen. He helped her on with her coat, while he was putting his on, she grabbed her purse. She followed him out to his car, climbing into the front seat, ready for the ride out to Bayridge. She was looking forward to having a small dinner with just Frank and Henry.

XXX

She followed him in the kitchen door, laughing at something he'd said. Henry was in the kitchen cooking, Frank had just gotten in minutes before. He took her coat, hanging it up. She went over greeting Frank and Henry, Frank gave her a knowing look. She had a feeling Danny had told his dad, what had happened today, the who and the why.

"How was your first day back?" Frank asked.

"Interesting! The first day back after a holiday breaks usually are, it will settle down by next week." She looked up at him trying to figure out how much he knew. Jamie came back into the kitchen, his arms going around her waist.

"Did she tell you, that one of her students attacked her today?"

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine, just bruised. It really wasn't a big deal." She smiled at Henry and Frank. She was trying to down play everything, hoping that it would just blow over, but knowing that as soon as they found out the name of the student, all hell would break loose. She helped Henry finish getting dinner on the table, while Frank and Jamie were talking.

"You really doing okay sweetheart?" Henry smiled at her.

"I'm fine, really. No worries."

"No worries? You know that's not going to happen, you're apart of our family now. You have been since Jamie first brought you to a family dinner." He kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot to me, being considered apart of your family." The two of them walked to the table, waiting for Frank and Jamie to join them. Dinner was nice, just the four of them, she enjoyed the big loud noisy dinners on Sunday afternoons too. She helped Henry clear the table, and get ready for dessert, when the back door opened and Erin and Nikki walked in.

Erin hugged Presley. "Nikki told me what happened today. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just bruised." She smiled at Erin, Nikki had made her way over to the men in the Reagan family. She glanced over once, but then gave her attention to Erin.

"Does Jamie know who attacked you?"

"I didn't tell him that part, just what happened." She bit her lower lip.

"Don't you think you should tell him, who it was and what he said to you? He threatened you."

"He's just a kid Erin." She knew she shouldn't make excuses for him, but he was going through hell right now. His dad was in jail, most likely going to prison for a long time. Peter was angry and confused, he just needed some help to figure things out. She didn't really think, he'd do anything to seriously hurt her.

"He assaulted you today Presley..."

"I know, but he's still my student. He needs some help..." She felt Jamie walk up behind her, his arm going around her waist. He greeted his sister, before looking at her.

"I need to talk to you." He pushed her towards the dinning room, shutting the door. "Do you want to tell me more about today?" She stared up at him, she could see he was angry with her. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly.

"It was Peter Anthony. He told me it was my fault his dad was in jail, that I should have minded my own business." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "That I'll get mine."

"He threatened you?" She touched his arm.

"Jamie, he's just a kid. He's hurting right now, his whole world is turned upside down."

"That doesn't give him a right to hurt you and threaten you!" She closed her eyes.

"I know! I know! I just don't think I can take much more..." He pulled her to him, kissing her.

"I'm right here with you Presley. I love you." She melted into his embrace.

"I love you too." He led her back into the kitchen, sitting down they ate dessert, before going home.

XXX

She was a little sore the next day, she took some pain reliever, got up and got ready for school. Jamie had already gone into work, she was pulling out of the drive and heading to school. She pulled into the parking lot, grabbing her bags she headed inside the school. She heard a female voice calling her name, she turned around to see who it was, she didn't recognize the woman.

"Can I help you?" The woman walked up to her, glaring at her.

"Have you seen my nephew?"

"You're going to have to give me a name."

"Peter Anthony, he hasn't been seen since yesterday. After he left your class, the cops came looking for him you nosy bitch." The woman gave Presley a slight shove.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Jessie Wyatt, Thomas' sister."

"Mrs. Wyatt, I suggest you report him missing then. I also suggest you keep your hands off me!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all, if you lay your hands on me again. I will call the police." She turned on her heel, going inside, wondering what was with this family and threatening her. She wasn't even going to waste her time or energy thinking about Jessie Wyatt. She put her bags in her classroom, going down to the teacher's lounge to find some coffee.

She made her way back to her classroom, sitting down at her desk, pulling out the books she needed for the first hour class. She was writing notes on the board, she turned when the door opened, smiling when she saw a teacher down the hall walking in. "Hey Lauren, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, but the bell hasn't rang yet!" Lauren laughed. "how are you, after yesterday?"

"I'm sore, but I'll survive." She smiled at her friend.

"How does that hunky cop boyfriend feel about it?"

"He was upset, of course but he's fine."

"We'll talk more at lunch!" She smiled as Lauren walked out of her classroom, she continued to write notes on the bored for her first hour class. The bell rang as she was finishing up with the notes, she say back down at her desk, and waited for her class to walk in. She was hoping day two would be less eventful, and peaceful.

XXX

Rumors had swept through the school all day about Peter Anthony, she already knew that he wasn't at school that day. Security had been brought in, because of some of the rumors. She noticed that some of NYPD's finest were hanging out around her door, and patrolling the around the school grounds. She secretly wondered if she'd have her own detail, if she left the building.

She's heard the rumors, buzzing through the halls, some of the students had come to her with them. She wasn't too worried since the police showed up, she walked out of her classroom at lunch, walking down to Lauren's classroom. She noticed the the officers followed her, she smiled, wondering if it would just be the normal part of her life.

She plopped down at her back table waiting for her friend to get back from the food run. She turned when the door opened, Lauren came rushing inside. "Guess they're taking the rumors seriously?"

"I guess you noticed the guards outside your door?"

"I did! You have your personal guards, nice!"

"I was almost use to not having one." She opened the sandwich Lauren had gotten her, eating almost all of it. She had prep hour, next so she had some free time. She needed to call Jamie and check in, although he already knew what was going on at the school. The two woman finished lunch, Lauren got ready to teach class, while Presley returned to her classroom.

She pulled out her phone, and sent Jamie a text.

 **I love you! Just checking in!**

XXX

The call came in over the airwaves that a young juvenile male, matching Peter Anthony's description was seen near All Saint's Academy. All available units arrived at the school, surrounding it, while the school it's self went on lock down. Jamie was still stuck on desk duty, until next week. He tried calling Presley, but she wasn't answering her phone.

Renzulli felt sorry for him, and promised he'd call him as soon as he had eyes on her, Edie promised him the same thing. The only thing Jamie could do was wait, there had been no reports of violence at the school. His nerves were stretched tight, as he waited, and continued to do his job.

 **AN: A nice long chapter for you, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Presley was placed in a bulletproof vest, and escorted from her classroom by the officers that had been guarding her classroom. It happened so quickly, she wasn't able to grab her belongings, including her phone. She was rushed to a waiting van outside and whisked away.

It wasn't the most smoothest ride, her stomach was in knots. She looked at the officers sitting in the bag of the truck with her. Their faces not giving anything away, tired of letting her imagination getting the best of her, she decided to ask for some answers.

"Why am I being move?" She was being met with silence. She let out a frustrated exhale. "Look, I'm not some over emotional woman, that's going to flip out when told the truth. What's happened that requires me to wear a vest and be removed from school?"

Still being met with silence, she decided to go big or go home. "Can I borrow your phone? Since you practically pushed me out my classroom door, I didn't get a chance to get my personal belongings. I'd like to call my boyfriend. He's a police officer too, maybe you know him. Officer Jamie Reagan, out of the 12, you know the Commissioner's son?"

She was never one to drop names, but these two officers, were not giving her any information. She felt even more frustrating that have her litter diatribe, no information was given to her. Neither was a phone, she was staring daggers at the two officers.

It began to dawn on her, what if they were not actually protection but an enemy. She began to look for weak points to attack, when the opportunity arrose. She shook her head, thinking with all the chaos in the past few months she'd become paranoid.

The truck came to a stop, the back doors popped open. Danny was waiting for her, she stared at the officers. "Thank you, you've both been a fountain of information and a delight to talk with." She got up, walking towards the door.

Danny helped her out, ushering her into his precinct. "I guess you know why you're here."

"Actually, I don't. I know there were rumors at school, after lunch I was told to put on a vest and taken to a truck. I was told nothing, I didn't have time to grab my purse or phone."

"Peter Anthony was spotted near the school, he had a gun. He was coming after you. He's been apprehended."

She exhaled slowly, letting the information sink in. "Very good. Can I please go back to school now?" She wasn't going to let this break her, it was a near miss, not something to get upset about. "I guess Jamie, already knows everything."

"He knows you're safe, and your here. We both think it's better that you stay here until he gets off tour." She just nodded her head. "Erin and Nikki will be bringing your things by. She was a little aggravated that everything had been decided for her, without asking what she thought. She slowly exhaled, knowing that they were looking out for her.

"Well alright then." In all honesty, this whole situation had left her exhausted. She had been running on fumes emotionally and physically, she just needed a minute to recharge and not worry about what might happen next. Danny found her a quiet place to rest, she curled up on a couch, and fell asleep.

XXX

Jamie stared down at Presley, curled up on the couch, in Carver's office. He saw how tired she looked, seeing the dark shadows under her eyes, he noticed the weight loss. He would have to make sure, she took better care of herself, he squatted down beside her. He gently kissed her lips, his hands caressing her face, he watched as her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go home?"

"Yes, get me out of here." She slowly stood up from the couch, she wrapped her arms around him. "Hi! I just want to go home, and curl up on the couch with you."

"I think that can be arranged." He pulled her close to him, kissing her again. "We'll get some take out."

"That sounds perfect." He led her from through the precinct, out to his car.

XXX

She had talked to all three of her brothers, letting them know that she had been protected all day, she was fine. Curling up on the couch next to Jamie, she was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with him. She was hoping that all the craziness was behind them, and that they could have a normal relationship. She laid her head on his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

Her mind started to wander over the things to come, the court case against Thomas Anthony, Peter Anthony would now have charges pending against him, there was the whole confirmation with Jessie Wyatt this morning and the fact that Jamie would be going back on patrol next week. It was enough to make her loose her mind, she might have to do some baking this weekend just to help her to relax.

She hadn't realized that her body had tensed up, she felt Jamie pull back. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, why?" She looked up at him.

"Your body went from relaxed to tense all of a sudden." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Just thinking about today, I guess it bothered me more then I thought."

"It will all be over soon, then life can get back to normal." She laid her head back down on his chest, wondering if they could do normal. Their whole relationship had been built on chaos, what if they didn't survive normal. This line of thinking was ridiculous, she was becoming someone she didn't even recognize. The strong, self-confident woman she once was, had been replaced by someone afraid and full of self-doubt.

"You're doing it again!" Jamie's voice whispered. "You're becoming all tense, maybe I should help relax you." He pulled her onto his lap, his arms going around her waist. He pulled her close for a kiss, his hand working up the back of her shirt. She pushed all thoughts from her mind, she focused on enjoying the moment with him. She deepened the kiss, wanting nothing more then to be closer to him.

He stood up from the couch, holding her his arms, carrying up the stairs to their room.

XXX

The rest of the week past by in a blur, she came dragging home at the end of the day, collapsing on the couch. Still wearing her school clothes, she was laying on her stomach, trying to stay awake. She and Jamie had plans with Edie and her boyfriend tonight, she looked at her watch, she still had a couple of hours. She closed her eyes, a fifteen minute nap, then she'd get up, and get ready. She'd never make it through the night, if she didn't take a nap.

She was startled awake, blinking a couple of times, she looked around trying to figure out what had woke her up. Her phone vibrating phone, sat on the coffee table, her eyes widened when she saw the time. It was almost seven, she let out a string of curse words. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep on the couch."

"Then your fine?" She winced at the tone in his voice.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I need to change." She was heading up stairs as she talked.

"Be careful, I'll see you when you get here." The call ended, she again winced she could tell he was upset with her. She changed out of her dress and boots, looking through her closet, she pulled on a pair of jeans. She pulled out a lacy dress top, and another pair of boots, she quickly got dressed, and ran down the stairs. Grabbing her purse, and a leather jacket, she headed out the back door.

She pulled out of the drive, heading to the bar near Jamie and Edie's precinct, she was running even later then what she had told him. She'd gotten caught in traffic because of a car accident, she reached into her purse, to call him Jamie and let him know. She realized that she'd left her phone on her dresser, in her bedroom. This just wasn't her day, night, or week.

The sound of brakes screeching made her tense up, she was jerked forward, the front of her jeep smashing into the truck in front of her. The rear window shattered, along with the driver's side widow. She winced as her airbag deployed, she sat there stunned. "Ma'am are you okay?" She saw an officer standing at her door.

"Please call my boyfriend. Officer Jamie Reagan." She blacked out, slumping over her steering wheel.

XXX

She was sitting on the back of the ambulance, she only blacked out for a few seconds. She had some bruising from the airbags, some minor cuts from her driver's side window shattering. The EMTs were patching her up, Jamie should have been there by now. The officer that was going to call Jamie, came by and let her know that he'd left a message for Jamie, that he hadn't answered his phone.

She thanked him, watching him make his way to his patrol car, she stood up planning on taking a cab home. She was in no shaped to go to meet Jamie, her shirt had some blood splattered on it, and her head was throbbing. She watched her jeep being loaded on the flatbed of a wrecker, she got up from the back of the ambulance.

"PRESLEY!" She saw Jamie jogging towards her, his hands cupping her face. "You hurt?"

"Nothing bad." He gently pulled her into his arms.

"What happened?"

"I was stopped because of a car accident, the person behind me didn't. I'm fine, I left my phone at the house. I'm sorry."

"Let's get you home." He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to his car.

XXX

Jamie glanced down at her as she slept in his arms, he felt guilty that he'd been upset with her, when she hadn't shown up, because she fell asleep. He became angry when she didn't answer her phone, after failing to show up at all. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, not recognizing the number, he shoved it back into his pocket, ignoring it when it vibrated two more times.

When he passed the accident scene, or what was left of it, he felt panic and guilt seeing her jeep on the back of a wrecker. Finding her getting up from the back of an ambulance, he felt some relief, seeing that she was fine, and not seriously hurt. He didn't listen to the voice message until, he had her settled in bed. He saw the bruising on her chest from the airbags, the small cuts on her left arm and face.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I'm fine Reagan."

"I love you Presley. I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you."

"Jamie...I love you too. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." She raised up to kiss him. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"I didn't answer my phone when it went off, I ignored it. I didn't recognize the number, I had no idea, it was another officer calling about you. I was upset with you for not showing up, then angry when you didn't answer your phone." He saw the hurt in her eyes, she rolled over to her side, pulling away from him, not saying a word. "Presley..."

XXX

She spent a sleepless night, she finally gave up trying at two am and got up, going down to the kitchen. She didn't bother to look back at the bed, to see if Jamie was awake or not. She started baking, starting out making cinnamon rolls, cookies, cakes, pies, and bread. By the time Jamie made it down stairs at eight, the house smelled like a bakery, she'd already made two pots of coffee and drank them both.

Jamie stood behind her, his arms going around her waist. "Presley, please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me you forgive me, that I didn't ruin the best thing that happened to me because I was stupid." She closed her eyes, turning to face him, exhaling slowly.

"I love you Jamie, you didn't ruin anything." He kissed her, his hands going into her hair.

"I love you too." He picked her up, holding her close to him, she wrapped her arms around him. "It looks like a bakery exploded in here."

She let out a laugh. "I needed to bake, to get some perspective on things! Guess you can take some to your family." She felt him pull back, looking at her. "It wasn't just last night, it was everything this week."

She felt him bury his face into the side of her neck, his lips trailing kisses. "Come back to bed and rest beautiful." She pulled back smiling at him, and winking.

"I don't think I'll be resting." She kissed him, leading him up the stairs to their bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Jamie walked into his dad's house carrying several boxes of the baked goods that Presley had made the day before. There were boxes for his dad, Erin, Nikki, Danny and his family.

"You rob a bakery after Mass?" Linda eyed the boxes.

"Presley, did some baking yesterday." He was still worried about her, she hadn't said much yesterday or today. This morning she decided to go to her Aaron's house for lunch today. Erin glanced towards the door, then at Jamie.

"Where is Presley?"

"She went to her brother's for lunch today." He smiled at his sister, hoping no more questions would be asked.

"Everything okay Jamie?" Erin was studying her her intently. He exhaled slowly, not wanting to talk about his relationship, but he knew his sister would be the best one to talk to out of everyone in his family.

"Maybe we can talk after lunch." He left the kitchen, going to find his dad.

XXX

Presley was in the kitchen helping Emily and Talia fix lunch, her sister-in-laws giving her long looks. "Is Jamie joining us for lunch today?" Emily asked.

"He's with his family today." She continued to chop the vegetables up for the salad. She wasn't her usually talkative self, her brain was working over time. She tossed everything in a bowl, looking around for something else to do. Leaning against the counter, her thoughts went back to Jamie, and the events of the weekend. She had decided to come to lunch at Aaron's to get some space, to think, but she really wanted to be with Jamie.

She'd been hurt at first, when he told her that he'd ignored his phone Friday night because he was upset with her. She wasn't mad at him, but there was a distance between them Saturday, then this morning, when she let him know she was coming here for lunch and spending the day with her family, she could see the hurt. _What the hell are you doing? you love this man! He's the best thing that has ever happened to you!_

She hadn't realized she'd been outside in the cold for twenty minutes until Aaron popped his head out the door. "Are you coming in to eat?"

"No, there's somewhere I need to be!" She stepped into the kitchen grabbing her purse, kissing her oldest brother on the cheek, she took off."

XXX

Jamie and Erin were talking in the sun room, once he finished telling her what had happened, he looked at her for advice. "You know, the two of you have had a rough start to your relationship. It's been chaos from the start.."

"Are you saying that the whole relationship is doomed, since the beginning then? That we should end it?"

"No, that it might take some adjustments on both your parts to have a normal one. One where you don't worry, anytime she's late, or you don't hear from her."

"I love her, more then I ever did Sydney. I thought that I'd lost her after my epic screw up Friday night." Erin smiled at her brother.

"Then make sure she knows that you love her, no matter what." Erin got up, leaving her brother sitting on the couch. "Now, I'm going to go eat some dessert, that your girlfriend made. Just promise you'll make her made every once in awhile so she'll keep baking like this!"

Jamie let out a laugh, as he watched his sister, leave the room, he pulled out his phone, calling Presley. He frowned when getting her voicemail, he thought about leaving her a message, but ended the call. He wanted to talk to her, not leave a message, he got up from the couch.

XXX

She pulled up in front of Frank's house, parking her car, she looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing her purse, she climbed out of her car, heading for the back door of the house. She walked in, finding Danny in the kitchen, eating a huge piece of chocolate cake, looking out the window. "Missed you at lunch today!"

She smiled. "I missed you all too." She started to asked about Jamie, the house seemed unusually quiet for a Sunday afternoon.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the sun room, talking to Erin." She smiled at him, as she went through the kitchen door, heading out to find Jamie. She found him sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, Gliding her hand, along the back of his neck, she whispered his name, his head shot up.

"Presley, I was just thinking of you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into his arms. "I was thinking about how much I love you!" He kissed her, his hands cupping her face.

She broke off the kiss. "I've thought about you all day too. The fact that I love you, and I don't want to loose you."

"You're not going to loose me, why would you even think that?"

"I just worry, that all the crazy and chaos, has been too much. With the trial coming up, it's probably only going to get worse.." Her words were cut off by his lips, he pulled away looking into her eyes.

"I'm in this for the long haul! I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head on his chest, relaxing in his arms. His phone rang, he picked it up off the table. "Hello. Yes, she's here. She didn't? I will make sure she does, I agree with you. Thanks for letting me know Aaron."

Presley rolled her eyes. "Big brother checking up on me?"

"You didn't eat lunch, while you were there?"

"I wanted to get here, to be with you." She smiled at him, he stood up, holding her in his arms. He sat her feet on the floor, looking at her.

"Let's go, you need to get something to eat." He took her hand leading her to the kitchen, she was putting up a protest, but the look he cut her made her stop. Pulling her into the kitchen, he fixed her a plate of left overs, she frowned at the massive plate.

"This is way too much Reagan!" She ate what she could, pushing the plate away, she was stuffed. Jamie frowned at her, for not eating everything. "Where is everyone?"

"Watching football, probably pigging out on the sweets you sent over." She smiled at him, he pushed the plate back towards her.

She groaned. "I can't eat anymore, I'm stuffed." He took pity on her, picking up the plate, he dumped what was left in the trash, he carried it ti the sink washing it, placing it in the drainer. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms, around his waist, laying her head against his back. "I'm going to head home, I have some papers to grade before tomorrow."

"I'll be there soon." He turned around to face her, leaning down to kiss her. "Don't get pulled over!"

"Me speed? Never!" She winked at him, as she walked out the door.

XXX

She had finished grading the essays, it didn't take her long, she only had five students in the honor class. She was heading into the livingroom to watch some TV, and wait for Jamie to get back from his dad's. The front doorbell, rang, she automatically felt worried. She wasn't expecting anyone, she took a deep breathe, heading for the door, she looked out, and smiled.

She pulled the door opening. "Drake, what are you doing here?" He came into the house, sweeping her into his arms, swinging her around.

"I came to see you baby cuz! And I need your help!" The sound of the back door shutting drew his attention. "You expecting anyone?" He instantly sat her feet on the ground, pushing her behind him, before she could answer him. Backing her towards the corner, to keep her safe, the kitchen door swung open.

"Hands in the air, now! Let her go!" Jamie's voice rang through the room. Presley was trying to push around Drake, but her cousin refused to let her move. She knew that things could and would escalate quickly if she didn't do or say something.

"Jamie, put your gun away! I'm fine!"

"Not until, you're over here by me!" She pinched Drake's side making him move.

"Drake Talbert, this is my boyfriend Officer Jamie Reagan. Jamie my cousin Drake." Jamie holstered his gun, slowly walking forward.

"I'm sorry, after the last few months..."

"No worries man, I thought the same thing when I heard the backdoor slam shut. So you're the one that finally won her heart!"

She rolled her eyes at Drake. "You said something about needing my help?"

"I'm finally going to ask Marissa to marry me. Can you help me pick out a ring, and come up with a romantic way to ask?"

"Just because I'm the only girl cousin, doesn't make me the expert!"

"Come on, please?" He gave her big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me!" He scooped her up, swinging her around. "Tomorrow after school, we'll go ring shopping!"

"Love you baby cuz!"

"Love you too!" He leaned down kissing her on the forehead. She watched him leave the house. "Family, I'm sure he was sent here to check you out, by my uncle."

"Really? Do you think I passed?" He leaned down kissing her, long and slow. She wrapped her her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair.

"I think you did! Being the only girl in a family of over protective men, was and still is a pain."

"They just want to protect you, because they love you. I understand that." He brushed the hair from her face, kissing her again.

"I'm actually looking forward to life going back to normal, not having to worry about anyone coming after me." She exhaled slowly, still in his arms, he lifted her up carrying her to the couch. Sitting down, with her on his lap, he pulled her close to him. She relaxed into his arms, enjoying the feeling of closeness. "I'm sure it won't be long until there are more Talberts that show up randomly to meet you."

He let out a small laugh. "How many more do I have to look forward to meeting?"

"If I tell you, it might scare you off!" Leaning in to kiss him, she smiled. "I have fifteen cousins between my three uncles and aunts. Are you scared now Reagan?"

He caressed her face. "No, nothing could ever scare me off from loving you."

XXX

Presley was running late, she grabbed her bags, heading out the back door, she didn't have time to eat breakfast. She'd find hit the vending machine, once she got to work, if she had time. Jamie would be back on the streets today, she was a little nervous about that, but she knew it would be fine, everything would be fine. She backed out of the drive, pulling out on to the street, heading towards school.

She was pulling into the parking lot, when she heard and saw the sirens behind her. She rolled her eyes, putting the car into park, she waited for the officer. At least she was already at school, she stepped from the call, rolling her eyes. "Are you harassing me officer?"

"Can't I say good morning to my beautiful girlfriend?" He smiled down at her, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"You know you could use the phone, no need for lights and sirens. I wasn't even speeding this time." She smiled, at him. "Anything else Officer?'

"See you tonight?"

"Don't forget, I'm going ring shopping with Drake after school." She leaned in kissing him, before walking into the school. Running into the building, she went down the hall to her classroom. She smiled thinking about Jamie, he really made her happy, the last four months with him had been wonderful. The bell rang, and her day, got started.

XXX

Drake picked her up in the school parking lot that afternoon, she jumped into his rental car, leaning over kissing him on the check. "Will you feed me before we start shopping?"

"Of course, little cuz. You're way to scrawny." He pulled out of the parking lot, neither one of them seeing Nikki or Erin, standing on the sidewalk, watching them. The first stop was for food, they discussed what stores to go to. Drake pulled into the parking lot of a jewelry store, they browsed the display cases.

"This one is nice." She slipped it on her finger, showing it to him. "It's simple, and elegant, I think she'll love it." Drake held her hand, looking at Presley, smiling at her and winking. She pulled the ring off, sitting it back down on the counter.

"Thanks Pres!" He pulled out his credit card, to pay for the ring. The drove back to the school, she kissed him on the cheek. getting back in her car, and driving home. She didn't notice the car following her, she was to wrapped up in how good her life was turning out. She was in love with a wonderful man, that made her unbelievably happy.

She pulled into her drive, opening the garage pulling in, the car pulled in behind her. She looked up not recognizing it, the driver got out, storming towards her. "You stupid bitch!"


	22. Chapter 22

Presley exhaled slowly, walking towards the irate woman that had just exited the car. As she got closer, she could see the pure hate and rage in the woman's eyes. "You need to leave Mrs. Wyatt."

"I'm not leaving here until we get some things straight!" Jessie shoved Presley against the car. "You need to drop the charges against my brother and nephew." She hissed.

"I have nothing to do with the charges. They're in trouble because of their actions."

"So you won't do it?" Presley had enough, she started to walk away. Jessie grabbed her arm, spinning her around. Jessie threw a fist towards Presley's face, she threw her arm up blocking the punch.

Presley grabbed Jessie's arm, twisting backwards, throwing her against the car. "Get in your car and leave. Harass me again, and I will press charges." She released her hold, hearing a car door she looked up to see Erin running towards her with her phone pressed to her ear.

Jessie hopped in her car, backing out of the drive, almost running over Erin. "Are you okay?" Erin was standing at Presley's side.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She looked at Erin, and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Who was that?" Presley's brain went into overdrive, trying to come up with an answer. She didn't want any more drama.

"I don't know, a case of road rage...she says I cut her off in traffic." The lie just rolled off her tongue, she hated doing it, but she felt it was necessary. "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

Erin hesitated. "This will only take a minute, I saw you leaving school today..."

Presley closed her eyes and smiled. "You saw me with another man, kissing him, and you wanted to protect your brother?" She smiled at Erin. "I'm crazy in love with your brother, you saw me with my cousin, I was helping him buy an engagement ring."

Erin let out a relived sigh. "I was really worried."

"I understand where you're coming from, but know I'd never do that to Jamie." She reached out, placing a hand on Erin's arm. The two woman smiled at each other, forming a bond.

"I need to get home to Nikki, we've got dinner plans. Will I see you Sunday?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it." Watching Erin leaving, she walked into her house, tossing her things onto the kitchen table. Looking at her watch it was close to five, she went to the fridge and pulled out the chicken.

She seasoned it, putting it in the oven to roast. Washing her hands, she ran upstairs to change clothes. Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and one of Jamie's t-shirts. Going back down stairs she carried a basket of laundry to start. As she was dropping clothes in the washer, an equal amount of hers and Jamie's she realized how domesticated it all was.

In four short months, she'd gone from being alone, to practical living with someone. There had been no asking, it had just happened, she smiled to herself. Jamie and his family had become an important part of your life. Closing the washer, she wandered into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Glancing at her watch, she saw that Jamie would be home soon.

She began cooking the sides to go with dinner, she was in her own world, not hearing him come in the house. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. "Hey beautiful! It smells great in here!" He kissed the back of her neck.

"It's almost ready." She turned, kissing him, her arms going around him. "I love you." She started to pull away from him, to set the table so they could eat, she was pulled back to him.

"I love you too!" He smiled at her, before letting her go.

XXX

Over the next three weeks, Jessie Wyatt kept showing up in random places, she wouldn't do or say anything, just stare at Presley. She tried to ignore the woman as much as she could, not wanting to draw attention to the problem. She chose to ignore the situation, other then the one time in the school parking lot, and the time she followed Presley home, the woman had kept her distance.

Presley was in the middle of her last hour class, when she glanced out the window, seeing Jessie Wyatt standing across the street glaring at her. She did her best to ignore her, and continue to teach. The window nearest to her shattered, something striking her in the head, she fell to the ground. She reached up, touching her temple, her hand was covered in blood. Her students were surrounding her, looking concerned.

Standing up on shaking legs, she had them return to their seats. "I'm fine. Please read over your notes, while I clean up." She walked out of the classroom, asking the teacher next door, to keep an eye on her class. She made her way to the nurse, so she could get the wound looked at. She had a small gash just above her temple, once she got it taken care of she returned to class.

Maintenance had boarded up the window and cleaned up the glass, a nice size rock had come through the glass. Presley had some suspicions that Jessie was responsible, but she had no proof. Class was coming to an end, she gave the homework assignment right before the bell rang. Nikki slowly approached her desk, looking worried.

"Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine Nikki, it's just a scratch nothing to worry about." Nikki waited as Presley gathered her things. The truth was her head was throbbing, and she wanted to go home and lay down for a little while. She started for the door, Nikki following her.

"Are you going to be okay to drive home? It's starting to bruise, maybe you should call Uncle Jamie."

"I'll be fine. Besides, he's on tour until late tonight." She slipped on her sunglasses, when she saw Erin approaching them. Between her hair, and the glasses, the gash and bruises would be covered. She didn't think Erin, would give up so easily on a wayward rock, coming through the classroom window.

"How are you Presley?" Erin smiled at her, giving her a hug.

"I'm great! How are you?" She and Erin, had gotten closer over the last three weeks, going to dinner together, when Jamie had a late tour. Going shopping together on Saturdays, and having lunch afterwards. Along with Linda, Talia, and Emily, they'd done another ladies night out.

"I'm good, I know Jamie has a late tour tonight. Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I have a stack of papers to grade, and get recorded. Maybe next time. See you tomorrow Nikki." Presley walked to the staff parking lot, getting into her car, and driving home.

XXX

She looked in the mirror, the bruising had spread, her eye was a lovely shade of purple. She winced, at the sight, washing the makeup from her face gently, then curled up in bed. Jamie wouldn't be home until after midnight, it was only eight, but she felt horrible. She left the lights on low, so he could see when he got home, she settled into under the blankets, going to sleep.

She heard her phone going off, but she was too out of it to answer it, she just let it go to voicemail. It rang for a second time, she reached out, feeling for her phone. "Hmm hello?"

"Hey beautiful, you already sleeping?"

"Headache! Got hit by a rock."

"Presley! Wake up and talk to me!" She grumbled at him in her sleep.

"No, too tired. Love you!" She tossed the phone in the floor, rolling over and going back to sleep. She let out a cry, when the doorbell ring, she decided to ignore it, and pulled the blanket tighter around her. The blanket was pulled away from her face, someone sat one her bed. Her eyes opened enough to see Aaron sitting next to her. "What the hell?"

"I'm here with her now Jamie. Let me wake her up and talk to her, one of us will call you back." Aaron continued to try to wake her up. He brushed the hair back from her face, she hissed out in pain.

"Go away Aaron!" He examined her face, he shined a light in her eyes. "Stop shining that damn light in my eyes. My head hurts!" She tried to pull away from him, put he wouldn't have it, he kept poking at her.

"What the hell happened Pres?"

"Why are you bothering me?" She tried to lay back down, but Aaron wouldn't let her.

"I got a call from your worried boyfriend, asking me to come check on you. He said that you told him you had a headache because you got hit by a rock."

"I haven't talked to Jamie since I left for school this morning." She heard her phone going off again, she frowned. She looked around not seeing her phone, Aaron picked it up out of the floor handing it to her. "Hello."

"What's going on?" Jamie's worried voice was on the other end.

"I'm fine, really. A rock came through the window at school, and hit me. I have a gash just above my temple and it's bruised, I have a headache. I'm sorry I worried you, I'm a little out of it."

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, I love you."

"Love you too." She ended the call, glaring at Aaron. "I'm fine, go home!"

"Did you even go get checked out?"

"I let the school nurse clean it up!" She was ready for her brother to leave, so she could go back to sleep. Falling back against her pillows, she started to drift off, Aaron shook her awake. "Aaron, if you don't leave me alone, I may have to hurt you."

"Come on sis! I need to take a look at this gash." She growled at him, sitting up. He pushed her hair back, cleaning it again. "It looks okay. I want you to stay at home resting tomorrow."

"I'll get right on that!" She closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

XXX

Jamie quietly entered the bedroom, getting ready for bed, he gazed down at Presley, frowning at the bruise on the left side of her face. He climbed into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms, kissing the side of her neck. He grinned when she grumbled at him about his hands being cold. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the future, he was practically living here, he might as well give up his apartment.

He hadn't brought it up yet, maybe it was something they could talk about this weekend, he smiled as she began to wrap her body around his. He kissed the top of her head, as he began to relax and fall asleep.

XXX

Sitting up slowly, her head felt like it was going to explode, she was slipping from the bed, when Jamie's arms pulled her back down. "I thought Aaron told you to stay home and rest today."

She smiled at him. "You and my brother ganging up on me?" He pulled her down for a kiss, laughing.

"Hmmm, not ganging up, just trying to take care of you." She pushed up, looking down at him,

"I'm fine, just bruised." His hand gently touched her bruised face. "And a headache."

"Come on beautiful, follow the doctor's orders and stay home and rest." She rolled her eyes, picking up her phone, she called Mr. Parker. Letting him know, she'd be out for the day. She laid down again, Jamie's arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. She let out a long sigh, resting her head on his chest.

"Are you going to make me waffles?" She smiled into his chest, he rolled her to her back. "I mean you said you can cook them, I've yet to see.." He kissed her, smiling down at her.

"Do you doubt my waffle cooking abilities?"

She let out a laugh. "You know, it's been five months, and you've yet to make me waffles. You might have to prove yourself Reagan." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her long and slow. "Hmmm, trying to distract me."

"Alright, I'll make you some waffles, just to prove I can." He got up from the bed, pulling her with him. "Come on." He smiled at her, kissing her again. He picked her up, carrying her down stairs to the kitchen. "Get ready for the best waffles ever!"

XXX

She was sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee, and finishing her waffles. "Not bad Reagan!" She smiled at him, as he pulled her close to him.

"Just not bad?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, you make excellent waffles!" She leaned forward, kissing him. "What time are you on today?"

"I'm not on today, I can take care of you." She picked up her dish, walking over to the sink, rising it off. She put it in the dishwasher, he came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Tell me more about what happened yesterday."

"I was teaching my last hour class, something hit me, I fell to the ground. I have a gash just above me temple, it's bruised, and I have a headache."

"Did you see anyone standing outside?"

"No. I was busy teaching." She hated the lies that she was telling, but she just wanted some sense of normalcy. If she told him about Jessie Wyatt stalking and harassing her, then the normal life would be gone. She looked into his eyes, his hands caressed her face, he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Hey, come here for a second." His arms pulled her close to him. "Are you sure everything is fine?" She smiled, nodding her head.

XXX

She'd been a nervous wreck for the last month, trying to hide that she was being harassed. She knew Jamie was worried about her, he could tell something was bothering her, he was frustrated that she wouldn't tell him what was going on. They'd been together for six months, the last month had been a rocky one. The court case was due to start tomorrow for Thomas Anthony, she had to be in court to testify.

She had left lesson plans for her sub for the next few days, she was leaving the school and made it to her car, when she heard her name being called. Jessie Wyatt was storming towards her.

"I suggest you not testify against my brother!" The woman shoved Presley against her car, she lost her balance slamming her head against her hcar. She was dazed, Jessie straddled her waist and slammed her head against the pavement."

"PRESLEY!" She recognized Lauren's voice, she opened her eyes, seeing Jessie run off across the parking lot. Lauren was squatting next to her. "Hold on, I've called 9-11!"

XXX

Presley paced the exam room, ready to be released from the ER, Linda came in with her release papers. "I really think you should call Jamie."

"He'll just worry, it was nothing serious." She signed the papers, looking at her friend.

"A parent assaulted you in the parking lot. Don't you think he should worry?"

"It was more like I was shoved against my car, and I fell."

"You busted your head open, you had to get fifty stitches and you have a concision." Linda stared at her. "Danny is here to talk to you about the attack."

She let out a small laugh. "I guess it was just luck of the drawl that out of all the detectives that the NYPD has, I get a Reagan?" Linda smiled at her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

The door walked in, Danny and Maria walked into the exam room. "Did you really think I'd let anyone else handle this. And Jamie is on his way, I already called him."

Presley let out a sigh, she was going to have to explain the whole story to Danny and Jamie. "Might as well wait for your brother, so I don't have to repeat myself." Jamie came rushing into the exam room, stopping when he saw her.

"Presley? What happened?" He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Jessie Wyatt, Thomas Anthony's sister approached me, telling me not to testify this week. She's been stalking and harassing me for weeks, trying to get me to drop the charges against her brother and nephew."

Jamie pulled back from her. "You've known about this, and you're just now saying something?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was serious..." Jamie pulled away from her, staring at her.

"She could have killed you. What were you thinking?" He stepped away from the gurney, she laid back on the pillows. She saw the anger in his eyes, he headed towards the door.

Danny grabbed his arm. "We have witnesses to the attack today. One of the other teachers walked out, when she was slamming Presley's head on the pavement."

Jamie walked into the hall, leaving her alone in the room with Danny and Linda. Presley closed her eyes, realizing she'd messed up, that she should have told him about Jessie. "I'll go talk to him." Linda left the room.

XXX

Jamie was leaning against the counter, trying to calm his nerves, she'd been in danger for weeks and not said anything. "She loves you Jamie. She didn't want you to worry about her. I can understand why she didn't say anything."

"She kept this from me, how am I suppose to feel about that?"

"You love her Jamie, you go back in that room and let her know that everything is going to be fine. That you have her back."

"I need a minute to think." Jamie walked out of the hospital, leaving Linda to stare after him.

XXX

Linda walked back into the exam room as Danny finished talking to Presley, he stepped out of the exam room, Linda following him. "Where's he go?"

"He needed a minute to think."

"So he left her?" Linda shrugged her shoulders.

Presley was standing at the door, hearing everything, she wiped the tears from her face. Because she'd kept things from him, he'd left her, she grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Nobody seeing her leave, she took a cab home, walking into her house, she went up stairs, cleaning up. She changed into yoga pants, and one of Jamie's t-shirts, she went back down stairs, laying down on the couch.

The door was kicked in, Jessie Wyatt and her brother stood at the door, with guns. She got up, trying to run up the stairs, she was grabbed and dragged out the door. She was tied up and thrown in the trunk of the car.

XXX

Jamie pulled into her drive, leaning his head against the seat, he knew he screwed up, leaving the hospital the way he had. "Presley?" He walked into the livingroom, seeing the door kicked in, and the mess that was made, he pulled out his gun. He pulled out his phone, and called 9-11. He went back to the kitchen, going up the back stairs. "Presley?"

 **AN: Long chapter for my loves! I work for the next three nights, so my next update will be Monday. Unless I get to do one on my lunches or I luck out and get called off! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Jamie sat on the couch, Danny was across from him talking to him, the house was being processed as a crime scene. He was on the edge of losing control. The woman he loves was gone, without a trace, and he was at fault, if he would have stayed with her at the hospital, she'd be safe.

"Hey kid! You might have been killed, if you would have been here." Jamie didn't want to hear it, he shook his head.

"I should have been here, to keep her safe, to protect her. I had to go off and think. This is on me!" Danny grabbed his brother, hugging him.

"We'll find her, and bring her home safe. Go stay at dad's tonight."

"I want to stay here. I'll be fine."

XXX

Presley slowly came to, she was tied to a chair, she blinked a couple of times. Her head throbbed from the night before, the door opened and Jessie came in, standing before her. "Good, you're awake. Since you wouldn't listen to reason, we'll do things the hard way. A man entered behind her. "This is my brother John."

"You both have made a big mistake, the entire NYYPD will be looking for me. I'm dating a police officer, but not any officer, the Police Commissioner's son." She smirked at them.

Jessie back handed her across the face. "No one's looking for you!" She didn't say anything, just lowered her head. "We'll let you go as soon as Thonas and Peter are let go."

"That's never going to happen!"

"I guess we'll have to kill you then!"

"Jess, you didn't say anything about killing her. Just scaring her." Jessie turned on her brother.

"Shut up John!" She smiled at Presley. "We'll be back later, we've got to go to court. Presley watched them leave, she wouldn't show fear or beg for mercy. She started to move her hands, trying to loosen the ties.

She closed her eyes, thinking about Jamie, if she had only told him about Jessie to begin with, she wouldn't be in this situation. She continued to move her wrists, they were becoming raw, and bleeding. She hadn't made any leeway, in getting them loose. She leaned her head back against the chair, she would do all she could to get away, but she knew that help was coming.

XXX

Jamie sat in court that day, towards the back, watching the others in the courtroom. He hadn't slept at all the night before, Henry sat down next to him. "Any news on Presley?"

"She's just missing, pop. I have no idea if..."

"Danny is going to find her, and bring her home. The whole NYPD is looking for her."

"I know, I just feel helpless." Jamie spotted Jessie Wyatt the moment she walked into the courtroom, she sat behind her brother. He clinched his jaw, he knew without a doubt, that she knew where Presley was being kept. Danny sat down on the other side of him, his hand going to his shoulder.

"I'm taking care of it, if she has anything to do with Presley's disappearance, then we'll find her." The case began, Jamie sat back, thinking about Presley.

XXX

She woke up when the door slammed shut, Jessie was standing in front of her. "Looks like you've been bust, trying to get away!" Jessie stared down at Presley's raw and bleeding wrists. She was rewarded with a punch to the face.

"You're really tough, when I'm all tied up. Why don't you untie me and make it a fair fight?" Jessie laughed in her face, leaving the room. She slumped in the chair, trying to gain her strength. She had to be smart about this, if she had a chance of getting away. The door swung open, John came in carrying a tray of food, and a first aid kit.

"Jes, sent me in to take care of your wrists." She watched as he doctored her wrists, putting bandages around them. He put the tray of food on her lap.

"Do you always do, what Jes tells you? Even if it's going to get you into a lot of trouble?" She watched him, hang his head.

"She's just trying to protect her family."

"If you help me get out of here, I can tell the police that. They'll consider that in your punishment, but if they come in here and find me..."

"Jes, said they'd never find you. That we did a good job."

"They will find me, trust me." She finished eating. he took the tray away, and smiled at her sadly.

"Just don't make her mad. She might kill you." He tied her back up, but not as tight, she could move her hands a little more freely. That with the bandages, made the ropes easy enough to loosen. She was up and out of her chair, she started looking around for a weapon. There was nothing to use, she'd just have to fight old school. Sitting back in the chair, she looped the ropes over her wrists like she was still tied down, waiting foe whoever came through first.

XXX

Jamie spent the night at Erin's apartment that night, he couldn't bare going back to his and Presley's house. He laid on his sister's couch dozing off, his dreams full of Presley. He had to go back to work tomorrow, staying busy, would help him keep his mind away from the what ifs. If he was working, then maybe he could get a lead on where Presley was being kept.

His alarm woke him up the next morning, he was tired, but he was anxious to get out on the streets. It had been a little over twenty-four hours since she'd gone missing, he hoped that there would be some information today.

XXX

The door opened, she cracked her eyes open, seeing it was Jessie coming near her, she prepared herself. Jessie kicked her in the legs, laughing.

"Wake up!" Presley lifted her head, glaring at the woman. "I saw your boyfriend yesterday, he's pretty cute. Maybe I'll shoot and kill him, to punish you." Presley felt the rage bubble over, she jumped up, and started beating Jessie. The other woman was stunned for a few minutes, before she started to fight back. Presley knew it was all or nothing, if she didn't give it her all, then she was dead.

Jessie pulled a gun out of the waist band of her jeans, Presley stopped looking down the barrel. She charged Jessie, knocking the gun out of her hands, both woman dove for the gun. Their hands reaching for it, it went off, blood pooled on the floor, neither woman moved.

XXX

"9-11 what is your emergency?"

"The Presley woman, that's missing. You can find her at 1247 S. Pine St."

"Can I get your name please, sir?"

"Tell her family, I'm sorry! I think my sister killed her." John pulled out the gun, and ended his own life.

XXX

Danny's phone rang at sixty-thirty that morning with the tip, he didn't want to tell Jamie until he was sure. He picked Beaz up, and they headed towards the location, with several other NYPD officers tailing them. He prayed that he would find Presley alive and well, inside the building, he didn't want to go and have to tell his brother.

They pulled up as the Medical Examiner was removing the bodies, he stopped him, so he could see the bodies. The first one was a male, the second was a female, he exhaled slowly when he saw her face.

 **AN: So I got a quick short one in before bed! I should be wrapping this story up by Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie and Edie were getting ready to walk out of the 12 and go on patrol when Renzulli stopped them. "Reagan, I need you to stay here. Janko you're riding with Peterson today."

"What's going on Sarge?" Jamie asked, his heartrate speeding up. He looked at Edie, she looked at him sympatheticly.

"Reagan, call me and let me know what's going on!" Edie walked away. Renzulli, patted Jamie on the back.

"I don't know what's going on. I just got a call from the 14th floor to keep you here."

"Is it Presley?" Jamie was starting to panic. Renzulli walked him into the locker room.

"Change back into your street clothes. The Commisinar will be picking you up out front. Jamie knew in his heart that it was bad, that Presley was seriously hurt or worse. He slowly moved into the lockerroom, changing clothes.

He walked outside seeing the black SUV parked out front. He climbed into the back with his dad. "Tell me...I know it's about Presley."

Frank shook his head, looking at his son, putting his hand on his shoulder.

XXX

Presley sat on tge back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket. The EMT, cleaning the abrasions on her face and hands. She had answered the questions of the detectives that had first on the scene. She looked up to see Danny walking towards her, she got up and walked towards him.

"Danny." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"You okay?" She pulled back, nodding.

"I just want to go home, after I see Jamie! Will you please take me home?"

Hearing the call to attention, Danny turned around to see his dad exiting the SUV with his detail. Jamie crawled out behind him, Presley stepped away from Danny. Jamie saw her standing there, he started walking towards her.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Presley.." He pulled back, his hands cupping her face, then running them over her body. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine..." He pulled her back to him again.

"I love you. I'm sorry..." She buried her face into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. She started shaking. She pulled back looking at him, feeling a little calmer.

"I love you too. Can we go home?" His arms tighten around her.

"As soon as your checked out..."

"I'm fine, the paramedics have cleared me. I want a hot shower, I must look..."

"Beautiful. You're beautiful." He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her back to the waiting SUV. She slipped in the backseat, Jamie beside her, pulling her into his arms. Frank climbed in a few minutes later, they left the scene.

"Presley, do you need to go to the hospital?" Frank asked.

She smiled at him shaking her head, she just wanted to go home, take a hot shower, and crawl into bed and sleep. She leaned against Jamie, relaxing in his embrace. The feeling of comfort, safety and complete exhaustion she was feeling had her drifting off to sleep.

She didn't even stir when Jamie lifted her from tge SUV, carrying her into the house. "Hey beautiful, we're home!"

She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him. He carried her up the stairs, to their bedroom, sitting her down. She leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm going to take a shower."

Walking into the bathroom she pulled her clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Turning on the shower, she let the hot water heat up, before stepping in. The hot water felt amazing, she used her body wash, getting rid of the dirt and grime.

She carefully washed her hair, her head still being tender, she closed her eyes leaning against the shower wall. Breathing deep, she exhaled slowly, she had killed someone. She knew it was to safe her own life, but she still wasn't something would take lightly.

The shower door opened, Jamie stepped in behind her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. His hands caressed her face, his eyes gazing into hers. "I don't even have the words..."

She leaned into him, her forehead against his. "Jamie."

"I love you so much Presley." He was leaning against her, she wrapped her arms around him. She turned the water off, grabbing the towels, she wrapped one around her. He took the other one, they both dried off, and went into the bedroom.

"I love you Jamie, you mean so much to me." He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

XXX

She woke up alone after a couple of hours sleeping, she got up feeling a little panicked that Jamie had left. She wandered down stairs, he was sitting on the couch, his phone pressed to his ear. "Erin, I don't know if she'll be up to it or not. i will ask her, I understand the rest of the family wants to see her. Her brothers are going to be there too? I still can't promise we'll be there, I will call and let you or pops know."

She watched him end the call, he sat back against the couch, turning the TV on. His dad was giving a press conference. "I can tell you Ms. Talbert was found alive and well this morning. She is resting at an undisclosed location."

"Is it true that the sister of Thomas Anthony took her in the hopes that with Ms. Talbert missing her brother's charges would be dismissed."

"There is still an ongoing investigation. I ask that you let Ms. Talbert recover in peace." She walked up behind Jamie, letting out a sign. He turned around looking at her.

"Do you think they'll let me, recover in peace?" He held out his hand, she took it, he pulled her down next to him.

"Probably not, but as soon as something else comes up, they'll leave you alone." He kissed her gently.

"I take it Erin and pop is planning a big welcome home dinner tonight?" He smiled at her, caressing her face.

"Only if you feel up to it..."

"Jamie, I want to be around my family...of course I'm up to it!" She smiled at him.

"I'll call Erin and let her know."

XXX

The Regan house was loud, when they walked inside, Jamie's arm was around her waist. "You sure, you're up for this?" He whispered, as he kissed her.

"There's no place I rather be!" She smiled at him, as her legs were tackled. She looked down, smiling at the twins hugging her legs.

"Aunt Ley Ley!" Byron was jumping up and down.

"Yes, little love?"

"I miss you!" She squatted down, hugging both boys, kissing them.

"I missed you too, my little loves." She stood up, slowly leaning against Jamie. They walked into the livingroom, her brothers were sitting on the couch, they jumped up, surrounding her, pulling her into their arms, for hugs. She stepped away, smiling at the three of them. "I'm fine guys, I swear!"

Henry was next to hug her. "I'm so glad you were found safe, sweetheart." He pulled back, cupping her face. "You're a part of this family, we were all worried." He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at Henry, leaning in, kissing him back.

"I love this family, I'm so happy I'm a part of it." He winked at her, before pulling going back into the kitchen. Jamie came up behind her, wrapping his arms, around her.

"Are you and my pops flirting?" She turned around to face him, and laughed. Cupping his face, she leaned in kissing him.

"Your pops is a charmer, but your the only Reagan that has my heart." She smiled at him, her hands playing with his hair. The clearing of a throat, the two of them looked up to see Frank and Danny watching them.

"Glad you felt well enough to do this tonight Presley." Frank smiled at her.

"I needed this, to be with my family." He hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you doing okay, with everything that happened?" You looked down, not wanting to talk about it. She wanted to put it all behind her, she did what she had to to survive.

"I'm fine.." She shrugged her shoulders, meeting his eyes. She felt Jamie's hand on the small of her back, all three eyes on her. She looked up, seeing their concern. "I did what I had to do to survive. She would have killed me, if I hadn't..." She closed her eyes, clinching her jaw, fighting back tears. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, trying to bring some sense of calm. Jamie pulled her close to him, kissing her jaw line.

The rest of the family came into the dinning room, interrupting the conversation, she hugged her sister-in-laws and the Reagan woman. They were informed, that dinner was almost ready, she started to go into the kitchen and help finish but was quickly shooed out. Sitting around the table, Sean said the prayer.

"And thank you for returning Presley to us safely." Sean added. There was a round of Amens, Presley looked at Sean, smiling.

"Thank you Sean, that was sweet!" The young boy blushed, and started eating his food. She looked around the table at her family, the Talberts and the Reagans. She was blessed to be here, she could have easily lost her life today. The last six months, had left her feeling blessed the near hits and misses. She felt Jamie's eyes on her, she turned to look at him.

"Everything okay?" She could see that he was concerned.

"Everything is perfect." She picked up her fork, and started eating, she was starving. She listened to the conversations going on around her, laughing and joining in, for the first time in months, she felt almost like her old self.

XXX

She sat in the courtroom, the next day ready to testify, the DA called her to the stand and asked her questions. She answered them honestly, his lawyer got up, and tried to tear her apart. Asking questions about her relationship with Jamie, about her life in general, when the DA objected, the lawyer said it was trying to establish if she was a creditable witness.

That her relationship with the Officer involved with the investigation, clouded judgement, and there caused unnecessary feelings of over protection, when Mr. Anthony entered the school inquiring the well fair of his son . The judge found it ridiculous, and wouldn't let the line of questioning to continue. She was allowed to step down, feeling shaken. She sat down, Henry had gone with her today, Jamie had wanted to be with her, but he had a tour.

He patted her hand, smiling at her. "You okay sweetheart?" She smiled at him, nodding her head, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They sat in the courtroom, for the rest of the morning, until the broke for a lunch recess. Henry took her arm, they went to lunch together, down the street.

"How are you and Jamie doing?" Henry smiled at her.

"We're doing great!" She covered his hand.

"The two of you remind me of his grandmother and me."

She smiled at him, she loved Henry, he was the one of the sweetest men she's ever met. "I love him, he has my heart." Her phone vibrated, as they were sitting there talking. "Aww, speaking of." She smiled as she answered the phone, reassuring him, that it went fine this morning, that she and Henry were at lunch, and yes she was eating.

"You didn't tell him the truth." Henry frowned at her.

"There was no point in telling him about being torn apart on the stand. It would just upset him, besides for the most part it was fine." She smiled at him weakly. "I'll tell him tonight."

They finished their meal, and returned to the courthouse, Erin met them there. "I heard Anthony's lawyer really did a number on you this morning."

"A little, but I'm tough. I had to be, growing up with three older brothers. I'm tougher then what I look." She walked into the courtroom, for the rest of the afternoon.

XXX

Later that night, she laid in Jamie's arms, she told him about what happened in court. His arms tightened around her. "Why didn't you tell me when I called you?"

"I didn't want to upset you, while you were on duty! When you're on tour, I want you focused on staying safe and coming home to me. Not worrying about me." He rolled over, to look down at her, his hands caressing her face.

"My goal every day, is to come home to you. I love you." He lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you too Reagan." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "Had lunch with a charming older man today."

"Flirting with my pops again?" He smiled down at her.

She let out a laugh, kissing him. "Always...but you know that you have my heart Jamie. I think you've had it from the moment we met."

He brushed her hair from her face. "I thought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you. I was going to ask Nikki more about you, I was glad I ran into you at the bar that night so I didn't have to."

She yawned, curling up against him, her head resting on his chest. "Our unofficial first date." She smiled.

"Unofficial first date?"

"It was a real first date, we just ran into each other, but you did kiss me that night."

"I remember that night, beautiful." He looked down, finding her asleep. He kissed the top of her head, smiling. He reached over, turning off the bed side lamp, he had plans for the future.

 **AN: Hello loves, I got off work last night (Friday) and tonight (Saturday) early so I was able to get a chapter out. I will be finishing this story out, in the next day or two. I hope you have enjoyed this story.**


	25. Chapter 25

Thomas Anthony was sentenced to thirty years in prison, his trial lasted two weeks, the jury delivered their verdict in two hours. Peter would be in a juvenile detention for two years. Presley hoped that Peter would get the help he needed, she was relived that it was over, and maybe things could go back to normal.

School had finished for the year, she could relax for the summer. She was looking forward to spending her free time with Jamie and their families. She had music blaring through the speakers, it was the first day of summer. She was singing and dancing around the living room, she didn't hear, or see Jamie walk in. He walked up behind her, picking her up, and swinging her around.

She let out a squeal, he sat her down. "Hey beautiful!" He kissed her, pulling back smiling at her. "I enjoyed the show, can I look forward to more?" She wrapped her arms around him laughing.

"Maybe!" She winked at him. "It's summer vacation Reagan!" She leaned into him kissing him. "It means days by the pool, staying up late..."

"Do you were bikinis when you sit by the pool?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I guess you're going to have to wait to find out." She spun out of his arms, intending to walk away, he grabbed her pulling her back into his arms.

"Will you model them for me?" She threw back her head laughing again.

"There's nothing special about them Reagan. Just bathing suits." He nuzzled the side of her neck, nibbling on her ear. "If your hungry, I can fix you something to eat." She laughed when he growled in her ear, he picked her up, carrying her to the couch.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to make out with my beautiful girlfriend." He lowered his lips to hers, she smiled at him, as he kissed her.

XXX

They laid together on the couch, he laid behind her, his arms around her waist. She turned to face him, caressing his face.

"What's on your mind?" He looked into her eyes, brushing the hair from her face.

"You make me really happy Jamie." She leaned in kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." He pulled her close to him, kissing her. She laid close to him, enjoying the time they had together. The peal of the doorbell, interrupted them, she groaned, and rolled her eyes.

"Wonder who's family it is?" She got up from the couch, walking towards the door. Jamie grabbed her wrist pulling her back down on the couch, into his arms, kissing her.

"Let me get the door." She laid on the couch, watching him walk towards the door, smiling back at her. He opened the door, taking the take out food, and paying for it, he smiled when he came back to her. "I decided to take care of dinner."

"You're the best!" She kissed him. "So, what did you order?"

He smiled at her, pulling things out of the bag. "You're favorites, vegetable lo mien, sesame chicken, spring rolls, and general Tso's chicken." She leaned over, kissing him. Sitting on the couch together, eating dinner, watching a movie, she could get use to this. She carried the left overs to the kitchen, putting them in the fridge, Jamie, followed her.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her . "Let's go to bed early." He smiled at her, before she could answer, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

XXX

She was was being shaken awake. "Come on Pres, wake up!" She groaned, cracking an eye open seeing Aaron standing next to her bed.

"What the hell?" She grabbed her phone, looking at it. "It's seven am, you better be waking me up for a good reason!" She looked over, realizing Jamie wasn't in bed with her. She sat up glaring at her brother, Aaron smiled at her, handed her an envelop. He turned and left the room. She opened it, carefully, pulling out a piece of paper, she unfolded it, and saw Jamie's hand writing.

 _Good Morning Beautiful,_

 _I have an adventure planned for us today, but you have to find me first. I've arranged for you to have a car and driver (your brothers), I'd hate for you to get a speeding ticket. Get ready, go down stairs, eat some breakfast, to get your first clue. See you soon! I love you!_

 _Jamie_

She smile, climbing out of bed, she went into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She hurried downstairs to the kitchen, she found a rose, and an index card on the counter.

 _I mean it, eat some breakfast! Then go to the first place we met, I thought you were beautiful that day, and I still do today!_

 _See you soon!_

She fixed herself a piece of toast, and poured herself a glass of juice, eating it quickly. Going out into the livingroom, she found Aaron and Myles waiting for her. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Do you know where we're going first" Aaron asked.

"To school." She smiled, grabbing her purse she followed them out the front door, to Aaron's SUV. The drove to All Saints Academy, pulling up to the front doors, she slide out of the backseat. "Presley!"

She looked up to see Mr. Parker coming towards her carrying a box and a rose. "Mr. Parker?"

"This is for you?" He smiled at her, handing her the box and the rose. She climbed back into the SUV, the note on the box read:

 _I know you didn't eat much for breakfast, so here's a little more. Your next clue, the site of our unofficial date._

She opened the box, and found a dozen donuts, laughing, she offered her brothers one. She gave them directions to the bar, just down the street from her house. She was surprised when the door was unlocked. "I'm Presley, do you have something for me?" She asked the man behind the bar.

He handed her a tray of coffee, there was a note taped to the top of them. "Good luck."

"Thank you!" She smiled at him, leaving the bar, she climbed back into the SUV, handing her brothers a cup of coffee, she pulled the note and read it.

 _I know how you love your coffee! I'll never forget this night, it was the first time I kissed you, and asked you out on an official date. I'm glad it was your real number you gave me instead of a fake. Enjoy your coffee and donut on your way to the site of our first date._

She laughed giving her brothers directions on where to go next, they pulled into the park, twenty minutes later. She got out of the SUV, walking to where they'd sat that night, looking around, not seeing anything. Trying to figure out where to find her next clue, she turned when she heard her name. She saw Nikki coming down the hill towards her.

"Nikki?"

Nikki smiled at her, handing her a DVD of the movie _It Happened One Night_ , there was a note taped on top of it, Nikki gave her a hug. "Good luck." She walked back to the parking lot, climbing into the SUV, opening the letter.

 _I thought after getting caught in the rain that night, I would be done, but you agreed to go out with me again. Go to the site of our second date.  
_

"Okay boys, we're going back to my house." Aaron drove back to her house, she ran up the front steps. She unlocked the door, finding a rose and a card on the table.

 _Our second date, didn't go as either of us planned, I met your brother. You told me how cute I was, you were pretty cute yourself. I guess the next day was another unofficial date. The next few days showed me that your were strong. You were subjected to your first Reagan family dinner that week, pop has your next clue!_

She ran back out to the SUV, jumping in the back. "We're off to Bayridge!" The drive out to Bayridge, she racked her brain, trying to figure out where he was waiting for her. The suspense was driving her crazy. Aaron pulled in front of the Reagan's house, she ran inside. "Henry?"

"In here sweetheart!" She hugged him.

"Hi! Do you have something for me?" She smiled at him.

"I do." He pulled out a box from his pocket, handing it to her.

"What is this?"

"Just open it."

She opened the box, gasping at the necklace. "It's beautiful." It was a heart shaped locket.

"It was my wife's, I'd be honored if you wore it."

"Are you sure?" He took it out of the box, helping her put it on. "Thank you." She turned to face him, he smiled at her, handing her anther letter. She kissed his check, before leaving the house.

 _This is my favorite memory, you sang to me this night, and told me you loved me. You were drunk, but the next morning you said it again. Go back to the place for your next clue._

She smiled at the memory, she told her brothers where to take her next. They drove to Jamie's apartment, she ran up the stairs, knocking on the door. The door opened and Danny was standing there smiling at her. "Do you have something for me?"

"Maybe!" He smiled again, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy. "You have to sing for your clue."

"What?"

"The song you sang my brother, that night, you have to sing it for me." She rolled her eyes, and sang the song. Danny handed her the clue. She ran back down the stairs, crawling into the back of the SUV. Opening the clue.

 _You've almost found me, I'm waiting for you in your favorite place._

She smiled. "Let's go to the cabin." She had an hour ride ahead of her, they stopped for lunch first. She rolled her eyes, figuring those were Jamie's orders. They were finally on their way, she was getting excited, it had taken her three ours to get through all his clues, a twenty minute lunch break, a hour drive. She was ready to find Jamie.

They pulled into the drive, stopping in front of the cabin. She got out of the SUV, and started the hike up the hill, towards her favorite place. The woods started getting thick, it got dark, the path was lit by battery operated candles. She got to the top of the hill, Jamie was waiting for her dressed up, there was an Elvis impersonator singing _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You._

"Jamie?" He turned smiling at her. She got to him, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I see you found me."

"I did."

"I love you Presley, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I can't imagine not waking up to you everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. " He dropped down on one knee, pulling out a ring box, she let out a gasp. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"I love you too, yes of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger, standing up, he picked her up, holding her close. Their family came up the hill, congratulating them, giving them hugs. Jamie's arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled her against him, kissing the back of her neck.

"Is Nikki and Jack going to be teacher's pet next year?"

She let out a laugh, turning to face him. "Just don't tell anyone."

"You're secret is safe with me!" She leaned in to kiss him.

"Dinner is down the hill, let's go!" Talia announced. Everyone went down the hill, except Presley and Jamie, they stayed there, wrapped up in each others arms. Looking out over the lake, Presley smiled, she was ready for her happily ever after to begin.

THE END!

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this story! I may work on some different fandoms, then write a squeal in a few months, if there's interest.**


End file.
